The Young and the Reckless
by Odds In Your Favor
Summary: You know the story of the Marauders, but what happens when that story gets a twist? Especially when that "twist" is 5'2' with auburn hair and attitude. Throw in love, loss, secrets, and pranks, and you've got the story of the fifth member.
1. Who Needs Rory Hart

**Disclaimer: **_I, sadly, do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I've been wanting to start this fanfic for a while, but thought if I did I wouldn't finish my other one. So if you read&review this one, please check out my Harry/OC fic "Behind Enemy Lines". Anyway, enjoy & see you at the bottom!_

* * *

"Rory!" called a voice, muffled by the closed door.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Wake up! We've got to get to King's Cross!"

"I'll be right there!" claimed the seventeen-year-old witch, head burried in her pillow.

"Better be," said her older brother, Mason, before walking off.

No, it wasn't September 1st, to Rory's dismay. She was only a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, returning back to the castle now that the Christmas holiday was over and the new year had finally arrived. Mason was only a year ahead of her and Head Boy. She hadn't been a prefect in her fifth year as Mason had, and she certainly wasn't going on to become Head Girl next year. Mason constantly overshadowed Rory's grades, but she was glad to at least outshine her younger brother, Drew, who was only in his fourth year.

"Rory, you're still not up!" called Mason from outside the door.

"Five more minutes!" she pleaded.

"Alright, fine," he reluctantly agreed. "Five more. But that's it!"

Yes, the three Hart children lived alone. Their Muggle-born mother, Violet, and pureblood father, Thomas, had divorced a short time after Drew was born. Thomas never to be heard from again, Violet cared for all three children until she passed away of dragon pox in Rory's fourth year. Luckily, she and her brothers were able to survive off their parents' fortune for this long, being that there was no other family to take them in. Mason, being that he would be graduating next year, was already practically guaranteed a job as a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, considering he received the required N.E.W.T.s.

"Rory!"

_Knock knock knock!_

"It's been five minutes! Let's go!"

Rory groaned, lifting her head from underneath the pillow. "Is Drew up yet?"

Mason sighed heavily before stomping off undoubtedly to Drew's room. Rory detected the same pounding on his door as she had on her's and assumed Drew had also begged for five more minutes when Mason thumped down the stairs.

Rory did, however, stagger out of bed and cross the room to her drawers, dressing herself in a pair of tight dark jeans and Drew's Puddlemere United t-shirt to hug her thin frame.

Not only was Rory skinny, but a tad on the short side. Her auburn hair, caught somewhere between red and brown, was relatively short and layered, as opposed to her brothers who both had brown hair. Although Rory and Drew both shared the same shade of warm brown eyes whereas Mason possessed a set of icy blue. But as if the near-red hair wasn't enough to set her apart, Rory also had a small gap in her teeth, though she didn't mind it. In fact, her best friends — the Marauders — claimed to love it.

"Rory! You'd better be up!" called Mason once again. "Drew is!"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!"

The Marauders…how to explain a frienship like Rory and the Marauders? James Potter was practically like another brother. Sirius Black — though quite the git at times — was…well…really always a git, but he was always good for a laugh, when he wasn't busy as the playboy of Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew was shy but definitely trustworthy. But Rory's real safe was her werewolf best mate and crush since third year, Remus Lupin. It was just a shame that an attractive bookworm like Remus would never have feelings for the obnoxiously loud and hyper prankster that was…

"Amadora Lynn Hart!" yelled Mason. "If you're not ready by the time I count to five, you'll be — !"

Rory wrenched open her bedroom door, swiftly pulling her wand from her back jean pocket and directing it at her older brother.

"Don't — call — me — Amadora," she warned menacingly, lowering her wand.

Mason smirked. "You're just jealous that Drew and I have normal names."

Rory simply rolled her eyes, pushing passed her brother and returning her wand to her back pocket.

"Speaking of which, where is the little bugger?" she asked as the two descended down the stairs.

"I resent that!" Drew's voice rang out from the kitchen. The two turned the corner and saw him devouring a stack of pancakes.

"Why does _he_ get breakfast?" whined Rory.

"I actually get up on time," Drew said smuggly, casting his tongue out at his older sister who scrunched her face and did the same.

"I _did _wake up on time," protested Rory defensively, hopping onto the counter and peeling back a banana. "Besides, we're just Apparating."

"Technically, _I'll_ be doing the Apparating," Mason corrected.

"Wheryoutalking'bout?" said Rory, her cheeks full of banana. "IkinApparate!"

"He means without splinching," Drew said cheekily.

Rory sent a glare towards her younger brother.

"You don't even have your lisence yet," added Mason.

"Buttiveseentheclasslassyear —" she struggled to say through the last bite.

"Rory, swallow," he demanded; she did.

"I've seen the class," she retorted. "The Marauders and I practically took it last year!"

"That may be, but —"

"And I'm of age!"

"But you still don't have a lisence, which makes it illegal for you to Apparate," Mason explained calmly.

"Fine then, let's go," Rory huffed, hopping off the counter.

"Who's got the trunks?" asked Drew.

"I do!" she brightly volunteered, Mason rolling his eyes as she whipped out her wand. "_Locomotor Trunk!_"

All three came floating down the stairs, one after another, and landed by the front door.

"Rory, you're —"

"— of age to do magic outside of school," she cut him off, giving Drew a high-five.

Mason simply rolled his eyes again and grabbed hold of his trunk, his younger siblings now doing the same, all interlocking arms.

"Ready?" asked Mason.

"Wait!" Rory shouted, releasing his hand and pulling out her wand again. "_Accio Pancake!_"

Drew chuckled as the pancake flew directly to Rory's mouth, who tucked her wand away for the third time that morning and linked her arm with Mason's.

"Don't make me take away your wand, Rory," he threatened.

"Honestly, Mason, get your boxers out of a bunch," she advised. "I just didn't want your food going to waste, brother dearest."

Drew laughed at his sister once again.

"Oh, please don't encourage her, Drew," he said, a smile detected in his tone.

And with that, the three had turned on the spot, emitting a faint _POP_ and were launched through the sensation of Apparation.

"Ugh, I _despise _Apparating!" complained Drew, fingers pressed to his temples. "If I wanted to be forced through a tube, I'd've spent last summer on waterslides."

They all now stood on Platform 9¾, the large red steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express sitting patiently on the tracks.

"I don't care much for it, either," admitted Mason.

"What the bloody hell's a waterslide?" Rory asked. The two brothers exchanged an amused expression. "It's a Muggle thing, isn't it?"

"You'd know if you took Muggle Studies," Mason told her simply.

"It's got to be the easiest class," added Drew. "Besides Divination."

Mason and Rory both groaned.

"That's where I disagree, little brother," said Mason. "I never drop a class, but that woman's off her rocker."

"Merlin knew I was never going to get an O.W.L. in that class," Rory commented.

"Drew!" called a male voice from nearby. They all turned in its direction to see fourth year, Nathan Coyle, striding up to them.

"Hey, Nate!" Drew greeted his best mate.

Nathan then turned to Mason and the two exchanged a quick "Hello" before he turned to Rory.

"Er — h-hi, Rory," said Nathan shyly.

"Hi, Nathan." She smiled.

It had been established back in Rory's fourth year that Nathan had developed a crush on her, maintaining it all this time. But he had never been quite so nervous around her before. Then again, you would be too had you walked in on your best mate's sister changing while you were spending time at his house over the holidays.

"Drew," said Nathan enthusiastically. "Theo's waiting in our compartment and he's got one of those Muggle radios!"

He didn't need to explain anything more before both he and Drew were racing onto the Hogwarts Express with their trunks.

"Well," Rory turned to Mason. "I guess it's just you and —"

"Rory!" a female voice called through the crowd of students that began to board the train.

"Lily," Mason finished with a smile.

Sure enough, striding over to the pair was the sixth year prefect, and oddly enough one of Rory's best and closest mates, Lily Evans. This green-eyed redhead had not only stolen the title of Head Girl already, but stolen the heart of James Potter, though she claims she can't stand him.

"Lily!" exclaimed Rory, the two girls pulling apart from a hug. "Where's — ?"

"Rory! Lily!" squealed another voice. The third of the trio — a brown-eyed girl with short, black, pixie-like hair — Alice Perrett, was making her way over.

"Alice!" They said in unison, the three now sharing an embrace.

"Well, c'mon, Lily," Alice urged. "We'd better steal Rory while we still can. I haven't seen any sign of those kidnapping Marauders, yet."

"They're as much kidnappers as you two are," Rory shot back teasingly.

"The more time we've got away from Potter and Black the better," said Lily.

So the three made their way onto the train and stowed away their luggage above their compartment. It was when Lily and Alice began chattering that Rory focused her attention out the window to find Mason helping his girlfriend since sixth year, Tara Curtis, with her trunk. They made the cutest couple in Rory's opinion, and nearly everyone else's. She was a Ravenclaw and Head Girl — in a nutshell, she was the female version of Mason.

"If Mason wasn't so brave he'd've been in Ravenclaw," Rory voiced her thoughts to the two girls whose eyes glanced out the window.

"They're so adorable," Lily commented as the couple shared a quick kiss before boarding.

"Are they married yet?" asked Alice impatiently.

"Not yet, but they will be," Rory affirmed. "Mason says he just needs to wait 'till Drew and I are old enough to live on our own. He doesn't want to leave us unprotected."

"And Tara's alright with waiting?" Lily asked, impressed.

Rory nodded.

That was all it took before both Lily and Alice released a simultaneous 'Awww'.

"Yeah, I know it's cute and all," said Rory. "but I feel so guilty."

"Guilty?" Alice repeated, confused.

"It's nothing, we don't have to talk about this," insisted Rory.

"Well, of course we do!" said Lily. "What else are we going to discuss? We've already owled one another about our holidays."

"Alright, well, it's just that Mason's been having to make all kinds of sacrifices for me and Drew," she explained. "First he becomes the parent at only fifteen, mind you, now he's got to wait to marry Tara…"

"Rory," Alice began sympathetically. "Mason didn't have to do any of that."

"Alice is right," agreed Lily. "And I'm sure if you asked him he'd say the same thing."

"Well of course he would!" said Rory, growing exasperated. "He also wouldn't want me feeling guilty!"

Alice dropped her head onto Rory's shoulder and Lily reached out to place a hand on her knee.

"It's really not that bad," she insisted. "And what's a few more years before marriage really going to do?"

Rory smiled at the two girls, both shooting to an upright position as the train jerked forward and began to leave King's Cross Station.

"See," said Alice. "your smile starts up the train."

The girls started laughing when who should appear at their compartment door but none other than Sirius Black.

"And my heart," teased Sirius, grey eyes locked on Rory.

"Sod off, Black," she snapped, Lily casting a smug smile, Alice rolling her eyes.

Sirius only smirked, leaning against the compartment door and turning his head into the hall.

"PRONGS!" he shouted.

"I never did understand those nicknames," said Lily to the girls in an undertone.

"I don't either," Alice agreed. "Who's who, again?"

"Remus is Moony," explained Rory. She had begun calling him this due to his 'furry little problem' and had always assumed the rest of the boys wanted their own nicknames.

"James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and Black is —"

"Padfoot," said a voice outside the compartment. "you've found her, then?"

"Yes sir." Sirius saluted James as he stood next to him in the doorway.

"There you are, Rory!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her; she responded immediately. "We missed you over the holidays."

"Sorry, Jamsie," she said as they pulled away. "You know I would've come if Mason hadn't been so keen on spending this Christmas as a family, if that's what you can call us…"

"Well, you're a Potter come summer," James reminded with a smile before turning to Lily. "Although I'm still waiting for Evans to say she'll be a Potter all year-round."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You really do need a hobby that doesn't involve torturing me," she told him.

"Ah, but I do, Lilyflower," her frown deepened at the sound of James's nickname for her. "It's called Quidditch."

"Don't we know it," said Sirius. "When's our next match, Captain?"

"Not until March," James replied, disappointed.

"Which means we'll be practicing whenever we can up until then, I'm guessing," said Rory.

"You guess correct." James plastered a smile back onto his face.

"Oh honestly, Potter — it's _correctly_!" rectified Lily. "I'm sorry, Rory, you know we love you but I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand."

Alice nodded in agreement as Rory looked between the two of them.

"You're sure you won't be upset once I've been kidnapped?" She smirked.

"We'll manage," Alice told her, smiling. "See you at the feast."

"Excellent," said James. "Padfoot, take the prisoner, won't you?"

And before Rory could object, Sirius had picked her up and flung her over his shoulder effortlessly. He began following James to their compartment, Rory never once easing up as she punched Sirius's back.

"Put me down, Black!" she shouted, despite the countless number of glares she figured she was receiving.

"You're slipping, love," he said, feigning worry, obviously losening his grip on purpose.

"Black, if you drop me — !"

"Oh, so now you _want_ me to hold you?"

Rory detected James's chuckling from ahead of them.

"Then you'll have to say so," Sirius told her.

"Not even in your dreams," she retorted.

"Alright, then."

Rory felt herself beginning to slip before calling out reluctantly, "Hold me!"

Sirius stopped walking for a moment. " 'Hold me', who?"

"_Black_," Rory spat.

He began loosening his grip once again.

"I mean Sirius!" Rory called out grudgingly. "Hold me, Sirius!"

He then retained his firm one-handed clamp over her legs, undeniabley close to the Marauders compartment.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Black, because it's the only time you'll ever hear me say that," Rory told him.

"Aw c'mon, Hart," said Sirius with mock hurt. "Not even when hell freezes over?"

"How about when Snivelly washes his hair?" suggested Rory acidly.

"Fair enough."

"So, you nearly dropped me because you wanted me to tell you to hold me?"

"Actually," Sirius began. "my first intention was to nearly drop you so I could do this."

Just as before, Rory was sure she would fall to the floor of the train, until Sirius re-positioned his hand so it was squeezing her in the last spot she wanted touched — especially by Sirius Black.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Rory hollered. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY ARSE BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

No sooner had she finished than was she tossed into the compartment, her head hitting the window. Sirius and James plopped down in the seats across from Rory and began talking as if nothing had happened.

"So anyway, where were we?" asked James, smiling.

"Quidditch." Sirius grinned.

"Right, so I was thinking for our next practice we'll —"

"James!" Rory snapped, both boys' heads turning to her. "You aren't going to do anything?"

"Right, sorry, Rory," he turned to Sirius and raised his hand. "Well done, Padfoot!"

The two high-fived. "Thank you, Prongs."

Rory groaned and propped her back up against the window, legs out and crossed.

"You know, love," began Sirius. "if I squint one eye, and you keep your head turned, you could pass for Evans with the way you've been shouting at us."

The two snickered as a horrified expression came over Rory. She could just picture it — her hair a bit more red, her eyes green, that prefect badge pinned onto her robes…

"Bloody hell, Sirius!" she said. "That's not funny!"

Both he and James now sat, dumbfounded; Rory perplexed.

"What?" she finally asked.

Their faces broke into smirks. "You called me Sirius."

_Son of a Banshee,_ thought Rory. _I did, didn't I?_

"So what?" she asked nonchalantly, although she really felt like jinxing herself. "I said it a moment ago, didn't I?"

"That's only because I told you to, _Rory_."

_Merlin, my name sounds fantastic when he says it!_ she thought. _No, wait, this is Black we're talking about!_

"It is truly a day to be remembered," said James. "A major stepping stone for the relationship of Sirius Black and Rory Hart."

"Oh, bugger off," Rory told him, smiling. "So I called him by his first name. S'no big deal."

"Well, sure it is!" he disagreed. "I'm still waiting for that glorious day when my Lilyflower calls me by _my_ first name."

James had plastered that dream-like grin across his face, hazel eyes staring off aimlessly from behind his round glasses.

"Uh oh," said Sirius in a sing-song voice. "Prongs is off in Lily Land."

A giggle escaped Rory, which was all it took for both Sirius and James's heads to snap back in her direction.

"What did I do this time?" she asked suspiciously.

"You just laughed at something he said," James explained.

"Guess you don't hate me as much as you let on." Sirius winked.

Rory leaned forward, scrunched up her face, and stuck her tongue out to the both of them, only to immediately pull it back in after feeling something equally as wet come in contact with it. She sat back, feeling repulsed and looking at the two boys who were snickering; James in disbelief and amusement and Sirius looking rather proud.

"What was that?" asked Rory, regretting squeezing her eyes shut when it had happened.

Her assumptions had been confirmed when Sirius replied with, "My tongue," causing the two to burst into laughter.

"Oh honestly, Black!" Rory said. "If you're so randy, can't you go snog your current flavour of the week?"

"Actually, Hart, I quite like _your _flavour," said Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rory groaned and propped herself back up against the window. "Where's Moony and when's he coming back?"she whined.

"Ooh, looks like Padfoot's got some competition," James taunted.

"Eh, I'm not worried," Sirius told him airily.

James turned to Rory. "_Remus _is at the prefects' meeting and should be back soon."

"Hey, he was Moony to me first," she defended. "Besides, I don't call the rest of you by your silly nicknames."

James appeared for a second as though he was going to argue, but simply said, "Fair enough."

"What about Peter?" asked Rory, though he wouldn't be much help to ward off Black. "Where's he?"

"Probably off with Abigail," Sirius said, stifling a laugh.

"Abigail as in Abigail Greene?" confirmed Rory, sounding equally as amused. "The fifth year Hufflepuff that you left in shambles right before break?"

"The very one."

"What's Peter doing with her?"

"He claims they're an item," James chimed in. "Although I, personally, don't see it as much of a relationship if all they talk about is Sirius."

Laughter filled the compartment from all three of them, though Rory knew she should be feeling bad for Peter. She, James, and Sirius were, towards the middle of the journey, interrupted by the old witch with the trolley just as they were discussing new Quidditch tactics. And so several Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, and Cauldron Cakes later, Remus finally arrived at the compartment door.

"Moony!" exclaimed Rory as she shot up from her seat.

"Rory!" He pulled her into a warm hug.

"Thank Merlin you're here," she said, feigning misery as the two sat down together. "Black grabbed my arse just before."

"And licked her tongue," added James, smiling at the memory.

"Well, that's Sirius for you." Remus smiled.

_Oh my Godric, _Rory thought. _How've I been able to remain anything more than friends with him?_

"I saved you my last Chocolate Frog," she told him, offering the small box.

"Thanks. So, how was your holiday?" he asked before taking a bite.

Rory shrugged. "Not bad. I missed you blokes, though," she admitted.

And at the sight of Sirius's smirk she added, "Except Black."

He placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch, Hart," he said with mock hurt. "And here I thought we'd been getting along so well."

Rory rolled her eyes and turned back to Remus. "No full moons, though, right?"

"Nope," he replied.

She'd been keeping track — he'd already had his transformation in December before break, and the one for January was weeks away.

"Have you ever seen a werewolf, Hart?" Sirius asked casually. Both James and Remus shot him a warning glare.

"Remus would never let me see it," confessed Rory disappointedly.

Remus mirrored her saddened expression. "You'd never look at me the same way, Rory," he told her.

"Of course I would!" she argued.

"You've no idea what you're saying," murmured Remus.

Sirius's expression was unreadable; James looked away guiltily.

"They've seen it, haven't they?" Rory asked. "And Peter too."

Remus looked to Sirius as if to say, _Look what you've done_.

Sirius this could be expected from, but Rory couldn't endure a glance at either Remus or James. The cushioned seat hardened like marble underneath her. Never had she felt such a painful combination of betrayl and nausea. Feeling suddenly sick to her stomach, she stood up and walked out of the compartment. She lingered in the doorway for a moment and saw James still staring out the window, Remus with his head in his hands, and Sirius looking to him completely deadpan.

"You said we'd tell eachother everything," spoke Rory softly to no one in particular before storming off down the corridor.

Along the way, she ran into Peter who greeted her brightly, and she almost felt bad for pushing past him without a word. Rory made her way back to her original compartment where Lily and Alice sat giggling across from eachother. The girls took one look at Rory and immediately began questioning her.

"Was it Black?" Lily guessed.

Rory took the seat next to her and said, "It was all of them."

"What happened?" asked Alice.

"They…haven't exactly been too honest with me," Rory vaguely explained. "I mean, I've told them _everything_, and they can't tell me — well…it's just what caused us to become so close in the first place."

It was difficult venting to people when you couldn't tell them the real problem. That Rory's _best mates _had all seen Remus transform, except her. That she finally realized how she never felt like she even belonged. The good thing was that neither Lily nor Alice asked her to explain it any further. Lily laced an arm around Rory's shoulders and Alice moved to sit on her other side to lean her head against one.

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_… she mused. _Who needs Rory Hart?_

And eventually, as the sun began to set and the color of the clouds ran pink, Rory realized she had been whispering it as it lulled her off to sleep.

"Who needs Rory Hart…who needs Rory Hart…who needs —"

"Rory," said Lily tenderly, causing her eyes to flutter open. "Wake up. You've got to change into your uniform."

"Alright," she groggily replied.

"I've got to tell the others," she explained before stepping past the open sliding glass doors.

Alice gingerly hoisted Rory to her feet before excusing herself from the compartment to give Rory a minute to change. She had just finished and was about to open the compartment doors to allow Alice back in when she heard Remus's voice from outside.

"What're _you _doing here?" asked Alice venomously.

"I'm a prefect, I have every right to be here," Remus reminded quietly.

"Well, that doesn't give you the right to speak to Rory."

"Please, Alice," he begged. "It'll just be a minute."

"She doesn't want to speak to you," insisted Alice.

"Oh Godric," said another voice anxiously. "We didn't make her cry, did we?"

"Of course not," Alice spat. "Just get back to your compartment, Potter."

She then stepped back into the compartment, Rory noticing both Remus and James gone as she left the doors open. She thanked Alice and quickly wrapped her in a hug just before Lily had returned.

- - -

"D'you reckon I was too hard on them?" asked Rory as she peered down the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall to find all four Marauders looking sadly into their full plates of food.

"Absolutley not," said Lily. "Like you said, you've told them everything."

"Yeah, they should be able to tell you anything," Alice agreed.

But if they knew what the real problem was, would they still be telling Rory this? In reality, hadn't she been just a bit too dramatic about the whole thing? She risked another glance at the Marauders to find Sirius staring in her direction; he didn't even look away when Rory caught his eye. Instead, she broke the gaze and sent her fork pushing the food around her plate again.

"Rory, we know you're upset," said Alice sympathetically. "but you've got to eat _something_."

"So please stop rearranging your food and just eat it," Lily chimed in.

But she couldn't. Rory found it difficult to swallo everything on her plate and ended up simply leaving the Great Hall entirely. Muttering the password to the Fat Lady, she took advantage of the empty common room and plopped herself onto the couch, laying on her stomach and staring into the fireplace.

_Who needs Rory Hart? Who needs Rory Hart?_

* * *

_Yay! You made it! I know it's kind of long and maybe it's kind of boring? But I hope you'll stick with it! If you read, be sure to review, because you'll get updates sooner(:_


	2. Knight in Shining House Robes

**So I'm thinking I might update every Saturday, if not sooner. What do you guys think of that? Also, please leave reviews and tell me how you like it(:**

**

* * *

  
**

The Marauders sat at the Great Hall, not a single word nor a sound coming from any of the four. The only talking that had occured since Rory left the compartment back on the train was when James explained what had happened to Peter.

_If there's anyone to blame it's Padfoot, _James told himself in his mind, stabbing a piece of his steak with a fork. _If he'd just learn to keep his mouth shut, the tosspot._

James continued to viciously tear apart the meat until he felt Sirius's eyes on him. He looked up and sent him a glare that told him it was his fault. Sirius just looked down the table, probably staring at Rory. James couldn't stomach it.

_I dunno why this is my fault, _thought Sirius, catching Rory's gaze before she looked away. _It's clearly all on Prongs and Moony. They never wanted to tell her._

Sirius looked to Peter, turning his fork in the mashed potatoes. He agreed that Rory should know.

_ I don't understand how Moony and Prongs think not telling her is the best thing for her, _mused Peter. _She could be an Animagus with us! Oh well. Moony'll come around._

And he looked to Remus, as did the other two. It seemed they were all wondering why it mattered so much to him. Him more than anyone else.

Remus looked up from his plate to find all three pairs of eyes on him. He shrugged it off and returned to staring down at his food.

_It's all my fault, _he thought. _If I didn't care so much_…_If I didn't_…_Oh the hell with it. If I didn't fancy her_…

There came a sudden chill that whipped against the back of Remus's neck. Turning, he saw Rory march out of the Great Hall and looked down the table to Lily and Alice. They both shook their heads sadly. Finally, though the entire Hall had been chattering away, silence between the Marauders was broken.

"This is all your fault," James growled, across from Sirius.

"_Me_?" he snapped. "I'm the one who's been saying we should've told her by now!"

"Yeah, she can handle it," agreed Peter.

"No, she can't, Wormtail," James argued. "What if Moony goes bonkers and none of us can handle him? What if he hurts her?"

"Well, what if she really helps?" pressed Peter.

"What if you just came to your senses and gave the girl a chance?" said Sirius.

"What if all of you shut up?" Remus said; they did.

He glanced down the table once again and saw that Lily and Alice were still eating. If he wanted to talk to Rory, he'd have to do it now or else those two would never allow him to. So in getting up from the bench, the other three quickly followed, as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Moony, you're not telling her…" James's voice trailed off questioningly.

"Not tonight," he replied. "I'd rather not tell her a secret out of guilt."

"Bollocks!" Sirius called from behind the two. "You just want to waste time!"

"It'll be better once she knows!" insisted Peter.

"No!" Remus stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Sirius and Peter. "We've agreed to tell her, let Prongs and I decide when."

Meanwhile, James's mind was busier than King's Cross. Finally deciding on what he needed to do, he rested his hand on Sirius's shoulder and looked to Remus and Peter, a goofy grin clear across his face.

"Prongs," said Peter uneasily. "I'm not sure if I like where this is going."

"Trust me on this one, Wormy," James insisted. "You and Moony just wait for us outside the portrait hole."

"Us?" repeated Sirius, turning to his best mate. "What exactly is _us _doing, Prongsie?"

"Yes, what _are_ you doing?" Remus asked.

"You'll see," said James, taking Sirius by the robes as the two began to back-track down the corridor. "You two just wait outside the common room! And make sure Evans and Perrett don't make it to Rory first!"

James then turned on his heel, not even waiting to see if they'd gone to do what he said. And it wasn't until he and Sirius began to descend down the staircase into the dungeons until the questions arose.

"Prongs, what're we doing?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot," said James, still smiling. "you act as if we've never nicked Veritaserum from ol' Sluggie before."

Sirius now mirrored his best mate's mischievous grin as they made their way into Professor Slughorn's office. James's eyes set to work, scanning the various shelves of colored potion bottles, until he located the small green vile and pocketed it.

"I reckon we've just broken our record," James said proudly.

"Well, Slughorn usually does a better job of hiding it," reminded Sirius.

"Yeah, it's as if he _wants _us to find it."

The two boys made their way up and out of the dungeons, heading for Gryffindor Tower.

"You reckon Evans and Perrett got to Rory first?" James asked anxiously.

"Only one way to find out, mate."

- - -

Dancing light; burning gases; a vertical river of sparks; fire. And as much as the dancing flames threatened to lull her off to sleep, Rory had already done all her sleeping on the train ride. It was the continuous growling of her stomach that she had to ignore. It was also the urge to find the Marauders and apologize that she attempted to disregard. After all, she did tend to forgive them rather quickly. But then again, they had never done something so hurtful as to…Well, what _had _they done? The more Rory pondered it, the more ridiculous she felt she was being. Remus didn't want Rory seeing him transform because he cared about her safety. They all did. But there had to be more. For if this was really the only problem, they wouldn't have looked so guilty back on the train. There was definitely something else they weren't telling her. But Rory didn't care for the time being. All she wanted were her best mates.

Jumping up from the couch, about to open the portrait hole entrance, it had already been swung open by the time she reached it. James and Sirius rushed through first, breathless and knocking Rory to the ground. Remus stepped through with a bit more dignity, but not by much, followed by Lily and Alice looking disheveled and finally Peter.

"I'm so sorry!" Rory and James said in unison, and it certainly wasn't for the fact that both he and Sirius were lying ontop of her.

James was the first to push himself off, standing to straighten out his robes. Sirius, on the other hand, stayed where he was for a moment more.

"Well hello, beautiful."

"Gerroff me!" demanded Rory, attempting to push Sirius off of her.

Remus took her hand and lifted her off the ground, James doing the same for Sirius.

"Prats beat us here, Rory," Lily explained apologetically.

"C'mon," said Alice, grabbing her upper arm. "They can't follow us to our dormitory."

"Hold on!" Remus said pleadingly.

Alice and Lily had paused halfway up the winding steps to look expectantly towards Remus, Rory still in both of their grips now.

"Rory," he said evenly. "can we talk to you?"

Rory turned to Alice and then to Lily, both nodding before they released her arms. And in one swift motion, Rory practically leapt from where she stood on the steps and flung her arms around Remus. If he was surprised by the hug he hid it well, keeping his balance effortlessly.

"I'm so sorry!" Rory said into Remus's shoulder. "I shouldn't've overreacted!"

"We're sorry too," he said whole-heartedly.

"Immensely sorry," James added.

She reluctantly unwrapped herself from Remus and dove into James's extended arms next.

"You were right," he admitted. "We should've been telling you everything."

Rory then turned to Peter and embraced him aswell.

"We just wanted what was best for you," he told her.

She took a step back from all of them and saw Sirius holding his arms out eagerly, a smirk etched across his face.

"I don't think so, Black," she said, wearing her own sly smile.

"Aw c'mon, love," he coaxed. "I won't tell anyone."

"Don't do it, Rory!" Lily cried.

Rory hesitated a moment before closing the space between her and Sirius, her eyes barely peering over his shoulder. Their bodies practically molded together, as she fit so snug in his arms, embracing his warm, ambery scent. Sirius pressed his lips into her hair, a swarm of butterflies filling her stomach.

"For the record," he whispered. "I said we should've told you by now."

Lily sighed heavily, seeming to have descended down the stairs. "We've lost her to the dark side."

Rory turned and looked to her. "Oh shut it, Evans," she said teasingly before turning back to Sirius. "I have to say, I'm impressed, Black."

He looked to her quizzically, keeping the smirk that always seemed to be carved into his face.

"I was sure you'd've grabbed my arse again."

"Damn," muttered Sirius ruefully.

James loudly clamped his hands together. "_So_," he said. "Now can we have some fun?"

"Not yet," said Rory. "You said we had to talk."

"I thought we'd just done all the talking," James whined.

"You can't just hug and apologize," Lily snapped at him. "Although I wouldn't expect _you _to know how a proper apology goes."

"Of course I do, Lilyflower," said James dismissively.

Lily glowered at him, Alice overlapping her voice as she began to scold James for using that nickname once again.

"Why don't we go upstairs, Lils?" she suggested. "Give Rory some time to talk with the boys?"

Lily's eyes never left James, her scowl never softening.

"I don't think so," she said persistently, dropping herself onto the couch. "_Potter_ can be the one to leave."

Alice rolled her eyes and looked apologetically to the other five as they followed James up the stairs to the Marauder's dormitory. Each of the four boys took a seat on their bed, looking expectantly at one another.

"Out with it, one of you," Rory demanded, still standing by the door.

"Well, it's not that easy, Rory," claimed Peter.

She shrugged and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Then I'll just be going."

"Wait!" all four shouted.

Rory released the knob and looked over to Remus, who had already fixed his gaze on her. Both sets of brown eyes poured into eachother, and she was sure he would be the one to speak. But James's voice cut in.

"We'regoingtomakeyouoneofus," he stupidly blurted out.

They all chuckled, easing the tension.

"Come again?" asked Rory.

Peter then mumbled something, Rory only catching the words 'make' and 'us'.

"That's what I thought you said," she joked sarcastically.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "We're making you a Marauder!"

Rory looked to each of them curiously. "What d'you mean?"

"Take a seat, Rory," Remus advised.

She chose to sit beside him on his bed, Remus pulling at his collar nervously as her fingers accidently brushed his. But he quickly composed himself and began to explain.

"Rory, you know the secret that has kept the friendship we have so close. But I'm afraid we've — er, excluded you from the secret that has created the Marauders…"

"For your safety, of course," Peter added.

_This would be so much easier if they'd just tell me, _Rory mused.

"So are you lot going to tell me or what?"

"What," said James. He wasn't asking.

"What?" Rory was.

"You said, 'or what' and I chose what," he clearified.

"Then what was the point of this?" Rory stood up angrily, only to have Remus pull her back down by the hand.

"We _will_ tell you," Remus told her, shooting a significant look to James. "But now isn't the right time."

Rory turned to him, prepared to shout and argue, but all anger melted away at the saddness in his eyes. She saw how much it pained him, not telling her. Having to keep a secret from his best mate. It was no better on the receiving end. But for Remus's sake, and probably the other's too, she decided against pressing the issue any further.

Instead she turned to James and said, "_Now_ we can have some fun, Jamesie."

All of the Marauders' faces broke out into smiles that only grew larger as James retreived a small bottle from inside his robes.

"Is _that _what you went to go do?" Remus asked him. "To nick Veritaserum from Slughorn?"

"Aw c'mon, Moony," said Rory. "There's nothing like a little Truth or Dare when you get back from the holidays. In fact, I'll ask you first — truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

The other three boys sighed, Sirius even saying, "Always walk on the safe side, don't we, Moony?"

"Actually, Black," Rory snapped. "I've always said it takes real bravery to tell the truth."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her and smirked, but she simply turned her attention back to Remus, pondering what she should ask. Once it hit her, she had James toss her the vial and Remus reluctantly took a sip.

"So, Remus," she began, smiling. "if you were a girl, which of these three blokes would you date?"

His eyes grew incredibley wide, the other four laughing, until he finally reached his decision.

"Definitely not James because he pines for Lily," Remus began mumbling. "Peter's well…Peter, and Sirius is naturally a git to women."

"So none of you gents reach the high boyfriend standards of Remus Lupin," Rory teased.

"I am _not _a git to women," Sirius defended. "I treat them well until I'm tired of them."

"You're a pig!" Rory told him.

"Am not!" he argued.

"Can't we ever play a game without you two ripping eachother's heads off?" Peter asked.

"For the record," said Sirius. "I'd just like to state my innocence in this case, being that I don't hate Rory and I only argue because I like it when she gets mad," he finished with a wink.

Rory attempted to jump off Remus's bed, but he held her back. "Yes, but you still argue, Padfoot," he told him.

"I've got a dare for Rory!" James called out.

"But, Prongs," began Peter. "she hasn't chosen —"

"Doesn't matter, Wormy," he insisted. "This will cure her rage and — well, Padfoot won't chase after what he's already had."

"Are you suggesting that Black and I _snog_?" Rory spat the word as if it were the most repulsive thing in the world, which with Sirius it was.

"Not suggesting," James corrected. "Daring."

Sirius patted a spot next to him on his bed. "So are you going to come over here, Hart, or do I have to go to you?" He smirked.

"Neither!" Rory shouted. "I'd rather cannonball naked into the Black Lake!"

"Deal!" Sirius stood up, beaming. "Prongs, make that her dare!"

James looked taken aback. "I don't think so, Sirius," he said darkly.

"Sirius," Remus attempted to coax. "Rory's boggart is —"

"Don't care!" he said dismissively. "That's her dare! And if she doesn't do it she has to snog me!"

"Just snog him, Rory," Peter said, defeated.

_Snog Sirius Black? _she thought. _Never! Then again, you couldn't even face your boggart in third year. You can't really jump naked into the lake. And besides, it's not like you're snogging Snivellus_…

Rory stood up and walked over to where Sirius stood by his bed, smirking, just waiting for her to lean in. Her face inched toward his slowly, as if savoring the seconds she had before she became one of Sirius Black's bimbos.

_Wait just a bloody minute!_ _I am NOT one of Sirius Black's bimbos!_

Just as her lips were about to make contact with his, his ambery scent nearly drawing her all the way in, she popped open her eyes and dodged his face.

"Deal," she whispered in his ear and darted out the door like a flash of lightning.

Where the winding on the stairs stopped Rory lept down into the common room, Lily and Alice turning from their spot on the couch.

"Rory! Wait!" James was calling as he bounded down the stairs, the other three following.

"You don't have to do either!" Remus called out to her.

But it was too late now. If there were two things Rory Hart never did they were backing out and giving in.

"What's going on?" Lily asked frantically, following the Marauders who followed Rory out of the portrait hole.

"Sirius dared Rory to jump into the Black Lake naked," Remus explained as calmly as possible.

"WHAT?" both Lily and Alice screeched.

"She suggested it!" Sirius defended.

"Have you any idea what her boggart is?" Alice demanded.

"Her body?" he guessed dumbly.

"No, you tosspot!" Lily then turned on James. "How could you've let this happen, Potter? We can't leave her with you idiots for more than ten minutes!"

"And you'd probably still do damage even within those ten minutes!" Alice agreed.

"We tried to stop her but you know how she gets!" James defended.

"She has too much pride," Peter muttered darkly.

The group continued to argue, trailing only a few strides behind Rory, as they all practically ran out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Once the Black Lake was in view, Rory began stripping herself of her uniform until she stood on the dock in nothing but her bra and knickers. Lily and Alice, admitting they wouldn't be able to stop Rory, at least decided to keep the boys a reasonable distance from her.

"Oh honestly, Evans," Sirius complained. "I need Omnioculars just to see from here."

"Right, that's just what you need," said Remus in disgust. "A device that'll allow you to slow down and replay this."

"You're right, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed gleefully. "I _do _need that!"

Rory stared down into the lake for a moment, the dull moonlight attempting to penetrate the glassy, black surface. She closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling with every steady breath, before sliding off the remaining clothing which received an exceptionally long wolf whistle from Sirius. Though Rory hadn't stuck around to hear the end of it, her feet finally leaping from the dock, body submerged in the icy lake. But, surprisingly, it wasn't the jolt of the frigid waters that bothered Rory; it was more so the speed at which she was sent towards the bottom of the lake. It was the pressure on her ears that sent her arms and legs cutting through the water to make it back up to the surface. But Rory couldn't hold her breath forever, and the surface seemed a long way off, especially when facing her worst fear…

Drowning.

- - -

Remus attempted to shift his attention elsewhere, near-positive his cheeks were blushing red from seeing _all _of Rory, even from at a distance. He waited nervously with the others as time ticked on and there was still no sign of her bubbling back to the surface.

"I swear to Merlin, Black, if I don't see her within the next _two seconds_…" Lily's voice trailed off menacingly.

"You will," Sirius insisted more towards himself. "You will."

The anxious expressions they all wore, eyes fixed intently on the lake, were soon replaced by downright worry.

"That's it!" Lily said, unlatching her arm from Alice's and starting towards the dock.

"Lily, what're you doing?" James called tensely.

"Saving Rory!" she said, looking to him as though he were mad.

James grabbed her arm but she only pulled it away, though she did stop to listen to Alice's voice of reason.

"Lils, have one of the boys do it," she insisted.

"We _should _have Black do it."

"I accept!" Sirius said, stepping forward.

"Which we would, if she wasn't naked," Alice pointed out.

Remus's eyes had never left the lake as Lily and Alice debated who should dive in. _Debated_! How could they stand around waiting? How could Remus? That was it. No more waiting. He pulled off his shoes and socks, bolted to the docks, and just barely managed to strip himself of his House robe and grey V-neck jumper before diving into the lake. Striving on pure adrenaline, the low temperature of the water wasn't even enough to bring him into a state of numbness as he cut through to the abyss and found Rory in a matter of seconds. Then, mustering all of his strength, Remus gingerly took hold of her arm and pushed towards the surface, gasping for air as he emerged.

"Moony, you did it!" Peter exclaimed, everyone gathered on the dock.

"Here," said James, tossing him his Invisibility Cloak. "Wrap her and get her out of there."

Remus covered Rory with the cloak before placing her as carefully as possible onto the dock. Lily and Alice grabbed hold of her and hoisted her up after checking for a heartbeat (which she had), James and Sirius pulling Remus out of the lake.

"Let me carry her," Sirius said to the girls, something of pleading glinting in his eyes.

"Fine," said Alice, Sirius now holding the invisible Rory bridal-style in his arms. "Bring her to our dormitory."

Lily picked up Rory's scattered clothes on the way back to the castle, Remus collecting his own. Once arriving in the common room, Sirius attempted to bring Rory back to the Marauder's dormitory.

"Where d'you reckon you're going?" Alice inquired.

Lily moved in an attempt to take Rory from Sirius, but James had advanced and stepped in her way.

"Move, Potter," she demanded. "You've done enough damage. One more night with you and she'll end up in the hospital wing."

"Lily, please," Remus had never seen him so serious, so pleading. "We won't let Sirius anywhere near her."

"She — is — _naked_," Alice reminded cuttingly.

Then, as if on que, Rory began to cough up water from the lake, the Invisibility Cloak revealing her face.

"There, she's awake," James said brightly. "She can dress herself."

"And sleep _where_?" pressed Lily.

James gave Remus a knowing smile, the response in it causing Remus's face to slightly gain color once again.

"With Remus, of course," James replied.

Two things then happened that Remus couldn't believe — Lily and Alice actually gave up, handing James Rory's clothes before walking on up to their dormitory, and Sirius issued something under his breath nothing short of a growl. Was he jealous?

_No, no,_ Remus assured himself, following the other three up the steps. _This is Sirius we're talking about._

"Can you walk?" Sirius asked Rory, setting her on his bed.

"Obviously," she retorted, standing up and securing the cloak to make sure nothing but her floating head was visible. "I'm frozen, not paralyzed."

James handed her some clothes, Remus guessing they were his aside from such things as the bra. Rory took them, careful not to reveal herself, and walked off into the bathroom. The Marauders changed into their pajamas and slid into their own beds, each drawing closed their four-poster bed curtains, except Remus. He moved as far to the left as his bed would allow and turned his back towards the opening in his curtains.

"She hates me," Sirius said ruefully into the darkness.

"Didn't she already?" asked Peter.

"Well, yes," he admitted. "But I'd never put her in a near-death situation before."

"It'll be alright, mate," James assured him. "Give her a day or two and she'll hate you the same amount as before."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't tell me Moony's asleep," he said.

"He's not asleep," Peter claimed.

"Yes he is, Wormtail," said James groggily. "Just like you two ought to be."

Remus had almost forgotten Rory was in the bathroom until the door creaked open and he sensed her walking to his bed.

"Moony," she whispered. "you awake?"

Remus flipped onto his right side to face her. She stood uncertainly next to the bed, dressed in James's white V-neck and his red boxer shorts with a broomstick pattern that hung loosely on her hips though she'd rolled them up several times. And her auburn hair, though not dripping, was still wet and knotted.

"What is it, Rory?" Remus asked innocently, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Can I, er, sleep with you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course."

He lifted the blankets for her and she slid between them, closing the curtains and laid facing him. He did the same.

"So," she said softly. "who saved me?"

Remus debated whether or not he should feign sleep, finally deciding against it. "I did."

Rory sat up and leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he thanked Merlin it was too dark for her to see his face reddening.

"Thank you, Remus," she whispered before laying her head back on the pillow and shutting her eyes.

"You're always welcome."

* * *

**Sooo.. what'd you think? Too much? Not enough? Leave a review!**


	3. Hart Versus Black

"Did they really fall asleep like that?" Rory heard a voice ask. It sounded like James.

"Never knew Moony had it in him," came Sirius's voice.

"D'you reckon we should wake them?" asked Peter.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius said. "This means I get the shower first!"

Rory heard the door to the bathroom shut, the water running, and she smirked inwardly before opening her eyes. James was inches away from her face.

"What're you smirking at, Rorykins?" he asked.

"You'll see," she assured.

It was then that she noticed Remus pressed up right against her back, one arm wrapped protectively around her. They certainly hadn't fallen asleep like that. But Rory did recall waking up in the middle of the night still shivering from the lake, and Remus must have been awake to notice this.

"Well, I doubt the rest of us'll have time to shower this morning," James announced, walking over to grab his uniform. "So if you need one —"

"No thanks," declined Rory. "I'm not missing this."

"Missing what?" Peter asked from his bed.

"You'll see," she repeated.

Reluctantly unwrapping Remus from around her to sit up, Remus clearly felt the change and yawned before also sitting up.

"Morning, Moony," she said brightly.

He gave her a tired smile. "Since when are you a morning person?"

"Since never," said Rory.

"We reckon she's got something planned for Padfoot," James told him.

"Where is he?" asked Remus.

"Taking a shower," Peter replied.

Remus looked to Rory. "Do I _want_ to know?"

Rory beamed in response as the roar of "AMADORA!" could be heard from inside the bathroom over the running water which now ceased.

"Uh oh," James teased. "_Amadora_'s in trouble."

Not even the use of her full first name could stop Rory from smiling. She shot out of bed and kept her eyes expectantly at the bathroom door. Everyone began laughing as Sirius finally stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist and his lustrous black hair now a light pink.

"It's not funny!" Sirius shouted. But everyone was finding it difficult to take him seriously at the moment.

Remus attempted to speak numerous times, but was overpowered by his fit of laughter. Finally, once everyone had calmed down, he managed to speak.

"Rory," he said. "how'd you do that?"

"I did it last night," she admitted. "Just a simple Transfiguration spell to switch your shampoo with hair dye."

"These are the kind of spells McGonagall should be teaching us!" said James heartily.

"Alright, you've had your laugh," Sirius snapped. "Rory, fix my hair."

"Well when you ask like _that_…" she pretended to muse. "No!"

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "Is this about last night?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" she said to him. "But I doubt Lily and Alice will be as merciful."

"I like it, Padfoot," James commented. "Really makes your eyes pop."

That stirred up more laughter between everyone except Sirius once again.

"Moony, _you_ can fix it, can't you?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "Sorry, Padfoot, I've forgotten," he replied casually. "Won't remember until lunch."

"LUNCH?" Sirius repeated. "You expect me to go to _classes_ like this?"

"He certainly is getting fiesty," Peter teased.

"Alright, Black, calm down," said Rory. "James, my wand."

He went into her House robe pocket and retrieved her wand, tossing it to her.

"I'll just need the magic words," she said to Sirius, standing infront of him.

"Please," he said grudgingly.

"Nice try," Rory said to him. "It's actually 'Sirius Black is a perverted prat'."

Sirius chuckled. "I'm not saying that."

"Then walk around with pink hair," Rory shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

He released a long sigh before mumbling, "Sirius Black is a perverted prat."

"What was that?" Rory cupped her ear.

"Sirius Black is a perverted prat!" he repeated.

Rory smiled victoriously. "_Explico!_" she then said, wand directed at Sirius's head.

His hair returned to its original shade of black, but he still darted into the bathroom to check it for himself in the mirror. James, Peter, and Remus were all changing into their uniforms on their beds, four-poster curtains drawn. So Rory collected her own uniform that laid nearest James's bed and then stood in the bathroom threshold, intending to tell Sirius to get out so she could change, but instead found herself finally processing the fact that he only wore a towel. While tall and lean, Sirius was also strong and built from Quidditch, the results shown there on his bare chest which glistened from the shower.

"Oi, Hart," Sirius said, smirking. "You can stop checking me out. Bathroom's yours."

Rory's eyes darted from his stomach to his face. "I was _not _checking you out," she said sternly.

"I don't blame you, love," he said, now standing right infront of her. "But no worries, I won't tell anyone."

Sirius winked at her before retreiving his uniform from the floor by his bed, drawing closed his curtains just as the other three boys stepped out.

"Rory," Remus said. "you're still not dressed?"

"I, er — neither is Sirius!" she pointed out dumbly before shutting the door to the bathroom behind her.

"Y'know, Rory," said James from the other side of the door. "You really don't need to change in there, I mean we've already seen every — OW!"

"Ignore him, Rory," said Remus, who she assumed had caused James some kind of pain for what he almost said.

Rory laughed at the thought and was out in a matter of seconds to ask. "What'd you do?"

"Elbowed him in the ribs," Remus replied nonchalantly.

"Lovely."

"Can we go down to breakfast now?" Peter asked.

"Not unless Prongsie needs the hospital wing first," teased Sirius.

"Ha-ha," James said dryly. "Coming from the bloke who's hair looked like a pink Pygmy Puff not too long ago."

"Padfoot the Pygmy Puff," said Rory in a sing-song voice, loping for the door.

"I swear, Rory, if you tell anyone about that —" Sirius threatened, him and the other Marauders following her down the winding steps.

"I'm sure Audrina Barnes'd love to hear that song." James laughed.

"Audrina Barnes?" echoed Rory as she led the boys through the portrait hole. "Is that Black's latest bimbo?"

"Play nice and you could be next," he whispered alluringly in her ear. Rory wouldn't admit it sent shivers down her spine.

"I think I'll pass," she told him. "Besides, I'd rather you not suffocate me in a broom closet, what with your ego being so big and all."

"Ouch, Padfoot," James said, placing a hand on his best mate's shoulder. "She just tears you to shreds everytime."

"Got to give him credit for not giving up though," said Peter.

- - -

"Now then," said Professor Slughorn. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

He stood before a cauldron filled with a shimmering purple potion. Naturally, Lily's hand, which could be seen from where she sat in the front of the class, shot up.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" said Slughorn brightly.

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful Love Potion in the world," Lily recited. "Amortentia doesn't create actual love. But it does cause a powerful obsession in the drinker."

"So _that's _what James's been drinking," Rory whispered to Remus who sat next to her.

Everyone except James snickered. He was too busy staring at Lily, proving Rory's point. He sat behind her and Remus with Sirius in the back of the classroom, and Peter sat infront of them with a Gryffindor, Marlene McKinnon. Lily sat with Alice up in the front.

"Excellent analysis, Miss Evans. Shall we say ten points for Gryffindor?" Slughorn rewarded. "Now who can tell me what Amortentia smells like?"

Slughorn began walking down the aisle of desks, looking from his left to his right to find someone to ask, though Lily's hand was still enthusiastically waving.

"Mr. Potter," said Slughorn, James finally snapping out of his daze.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Would you be so kind as to come up and tell the class what you smell?"

James shrugged and stood up. "Sure."

He walked with Slughorn back to the front of the class and leaned in towards the cauldron.

"Bet you he smells a broomstick," Sirius whispered from behind Remus.

"I smell…a broomstick handle…" began James confidently. He shot a goofy grin at Sirius when he, Rory, and Remus all chortled.

"Now his mum's cooking," Remus guessed.

"…mince pies…" he continued.

The three laughed once again.

"And now something of Lily's," said Rory.

"…and something flowery," James finished with a wide grin. "Could be my Lily-flower."

Chuckles could be heard throughout the class as Lily burried her face in her hands on the desk, Alice rubbing her back reassuringly in circles. She scowled at James and he simply put his hands up in defense.

"Well done, Potter m'boy," praised Slughorn. "Thank you. You may have a seat."

James returned to the back of the classroom and dropped into his seat next to Sirius.

"But we certainly all don't smell Mrs. Potter's cooking," Slughorn said to the class, earning a few laughs. "Amortentia is designed to possess a different aroma for everyone who smells it. Who can tell me how these scents are determined — Mr. Snape?"

Severus Snape, better known as Snivelly or Snivellus, was a Slytherin and ex-best friend of Lily since fifth year after calling her a Mudblood. He was also, not to mention, the main target of the Marauders.

"It varies based on what the smeller finds most attractive," he explained.

"Indeed it does," said Slughorn. "Take ten points for Slytherin, m'boy."

The aroma of the Amortentia began to fill the room, everyone's faces beginning to look like James when he was off in Lily Land. Once it reached the back of the room even Rory assumed her face had achieved that same expression. She inhaled deeply and it first smelled like how it does after it's rained. Next came the smell of new Keeper gloves. And finally, a warmer scent, almost…ambery.

_No, no, no no, NO!_ Rory shouted in her mind. _Why Black? Why me?_

"Professor Slughorn," Rory called out, hand raised. "We won't be _making_ Amortentia today, will we?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Miss Hart," he replied, a chorous of disappointed sighs filling the class. "Perhaps next year. In fact, we'd better close this to ensure I have your attention."

Slughorn placed a cover over the cauldron bubbling with the Love Potion and put the instructions for making the Draught of Living Death on the board.

"We managed to speak about the Draught of Living Death before the holidays," he reminded. "But never got around to preparing it. Use this time now to work with your partner next to you and brew this potion. You may begin."

Rory quickly turned to Remus. "Hello, partner."

He smiled. "Just out of curiosity, what'd you — ?"

"Mainly the Keeper gloves Mason got me this Christmas," she replied shortly. "You?"

The two shared a knowing grin.

"Books," they both said.

- - -

The rest of Rory and the Marauder's classes passed with relative ease that day. In fact, it wasn't until dinner time that something of actual excitement occured. Rory was seated with the Marauders since she'd sat with Lily and Alice during lunch and they refused to sit with James and Sirius, when Mason had got up from the bench and walked over to them.

"Rory," he said urgently.

She turned to face him. "What is it, brother dearest?"

"Drew's not here," he replied seriously.

"So?"

"Neither is Regulus."

The smile was wiped clear off Rory's face as she stood up from the bench and followed Mason out of the Great Hall, the Marauders trailing behind.

Regulus Black was Sirius's younger brother, Sorted into Slytherin and in the same year as Drew. The two were nothing short of rivals, if not enemies, since their first year, much like Rory and Sirius. Unfortunately, Drew and Regulus's case was a bit more serious.

Much to Rory's dismay, her theory had been confirmed as she began to hear two familiar voices arguing back and forth only a floor above them. And in climbing the nearest staircase, it was confirmed that Drew and Regulus were about to duel in an empty classroom, the door closed.

"Take that back, Black!" Rory heard Drew say from the other side. "I mean it! I'll kill you!"

Mason attempted to open the door but the two had locked it.

"Don't threaten me, you filthy half-blood!" shouted Regulus. "_Everte Satum!_"

"_Alohomora!_" cried Mason, the lock opening as he pushed past the door.

He held his wand out threateningly towards Regulus, as did Rory. Drew had been sent flying backwards, crashing against the wall.

"Enough!" Mason shouted, the Marauders filing into the classroom with their wands out also.

"Should've known you'd send for back-up, Hart," Regulus spat.

"_Reducto!_" Drew stood up and directed his wand at Regulus from across the classroom. He dodged the curse, it blasting a desk to pieces instead.

"ENOUGH!" cried Mason. "Both of you!

And as much as Rory wanted to teach Regulus a lesson, she knew with Mason as Head Boy he wouldn't allow it.

"_Accio Wands!_" Both Regulus and Drew's wands flew into Mason's hands.

"A week's worth of detention," he didn't yell, but his voice was firm and angry. "You can each go to your Head of House for your punishment. And consider yourselves lucky I don't take it up with Dumbledore."

"But, Mason —"

"I don't want to hear it, Drew," he said. "You two've been at it for years. What pathetic excuse d'you have for fighting _this_ time?"

"He was talking about Rory," Drew explained. "Kept calling her Sirius's slag."

"Why you little — !" Rory attempted to advance on Regulus, but Mason and Remus both held her back.

Regulus smirked. "I was just repeating what my dear brother told me."

Rory turned to face Sirius, her knuckles clenched so tightly they began to turn white. "You told him I was your _what_?" she hissed.

"Rory, please," begged Sirius, his fathomless grey eyes already spilling out their apologies. "You have to believe me. I never told that prick anything like that, _ever_!"

"You insufferable, perverted, slimy, self-absorbed git!" she shouted, hitting Sirius's arm after every insulting adjective. Neither Mason nor Remus stopped her, looking to him with disgust and rage, as were James and Peter.

"I always knew you were a dog," Rory continued. "but to say something like _that_ and to your bloody _brother_? The brother you claimed to want nothing to do with?"

"I don't! Rory! Listen to me!" pleaded Sirius. "I would never even speak your name infront of him!"

"Why? Am I not good enough for your pureblood family?" Rory was backing him out of the classroom and against a wall.

"No! I just —"

"Save it, Black!" she said, wand pressed threateningly to his neck. "You don't even deserve a point of view, let alone all the chances I've given you! After all, the only person you care about is yourself!"

"Rory, I'm begging, let me —"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME LAST NIGHT!"

Words failed all of them as silence spoke.

"Show's over, you two," Mason muttered to Regulus and Drew. "To your dormitories."

He walked with them down the stairs, holding each by the robes.

"You never even apologized," Rory barely whispered.

Sirius's hands moved to cup her face but she pushed them away immediately.

"Don't touch me!" she said. "Don't even speak to me."

And with that, she darted towards the same staircase they'd climbed up before, only now it had switched with another flight of stairs that led upward. Remus was the first to follow her with James and Peter not too far behind. Rory was completely unsure of where she was going or even where she was, but she could care less for the time being. But she soon found herself to be in the Astronomy Tower, one of her favorite spots in the entire castle. So she walked over to the balcony and immediately dropped in front of it, gazing into the dark starless sky. When the three boys found her, they didn't say a word. In fact, Rory was sure she heard Remus tell both James and Peter that he could handle this. But even with James and Peter gone, Remus did not say a word. He simply sat down next to Rory and she buried herself into his chest, though she didn't cry. Remus wrapped her up in his arms and repositioned her to sit on his lap.

"I wouldn't think any less of you if you cried," he whispered to her.

She shook her head against his. "He's not worth it."

* * *

**Okay so since I've been getting a few comments on the whole Rory/Remus thing, I'd just like to point out that it's only a Remus/OC thing FOR NOW.**

**Remember, they're still in their sixth year. They've still got another! And within that time, it will turn out to be Sirius/OC.**

**Don't forget to leave a review(:  
**


	4. Avoiding Love

Rory had darted to the nearest staircase leading upward, Remus immediately following. James looked no where near as angry as he did, but he looked to his best mate with such disappointment that hurt even worse. He then sprinted up those same stairs, as did Peter without so much as any glance in Sirius's direction. He simply stayed where he was, standing up against the wall and inhaling the scent of Rory's hair that lingered for a moment — cinnamon. That same spicy aroma that had wafted through the air during Potions.

Sirius would get his little brother back for what he did — ruining his 'friendship' with Rory all because of a lie. He just couldn't understand how his fellow Marauders could believe that scum Sirius was forced to call his brother. Besides, when had the two ever really spoken since he ran away to live with the Potters? So Sirius stalked off to the common room to wait for their return to explain himself. After all, with his boys back on his side, it was only one step closer to getting Rory back. And once arriving in their dormitory, Sirius changed out of his uniform and plopped down on his four-poster, tossing James's Golden Snitch into the air and then catching it. Finally, voices were detected outside the door as James and Peter walked through.

"What're you doing with that?" James barked, snatching the Snitch as Sirius tossed it up.

"I dunno why you kept it," said Peter. "You were the reserve Seeker once in fifth year."

"And a right good one too," he said, tossing the Snitch into his trunk.

Sirius emitted a cough to turn the attention back onto himself. "You mates know I'd never say anything like that about Rory," he told them fervently. "Especially to scum like Regulus."

James and Peter exchanged a meaningful glance before turning back to Sirius with small smiles.

"Yeah, I guess we knew that," said Peter.

"It was just the heat of the moment and then…Rory…" James's tone trailed off sadly.

"Is Moony still with her?" Sirius asked; James and Peter nodded. "D'you reckon he believes my brother?"

James pretended to check the watch he didn't have. "He should be coming to his senses right about now."

Sirius laughed. "He'd better," his tone grew more solemn. "Rory too."

James had now put out the lights, both he and Peter presumabley dressed in their pajamas and in bed also.

"Padfoot," came James's voice. "you really care about Rory, don't you?"

"No more than the rest of you," he assured. "And I doubt more than Moony." There was something of bitterness as he spoke those last words and James seemed to catch on.

"You reckon Moony fancies her?" he asked.

"Who cares?" Sirius replied shortly.

"Padfoot, don't tell me you're jealous." James seemed slightly amused.

"Of course I'm not!" defended Sirius. "You've gone barmy, Prongs."

"Have not," he argued smuggly. "It's not my fault you fancy the mickey out of our best mate."

"Who fancies which best mate?" Light spilled in from the opened door, Remus stepping in.

"Wormtail and Abigail Greene," Sirius quickly lied.

Remus undoubtedly looked over to Peter's bed. "Wormtail's asleep," he pointed out. "And since when is Abigail Greene our best mate?"

"Alright, it's Padfoot," admitted James, Sirius shooting him a warning glance visible even in the dark. "He fancies you, Moony."

Remus only chuckled, drawing closed his bed curtains to change. "No, seriously…"

"We're serious, Moony," Sirius joined in. "I'm just in denial, so I snog girls in broom closets."

"I always knew there was a psychological reason behind that," teased Remus.

"Hey, I'm no psycho!" he argued. "Prongs's the one who's gone mad!"

"Padfoot, psychological means — oh, never mind," Remus dismissed.

"So how is she?" James asked to change the subject.

"Better," he replied. "I reckon I convinced her that Regulus was lying, but she still says she isn't talking to you, Sirius."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"She claims to be sick of you."

"We all get sick of Sirius," James joked. "Doesn't mean we ignore him."

"James, this is different," explained Remus. "We're not sexually harassed by Sirius everyday."

"I do not _sexually harass_ her!" Sirius continued to bicker. "That's such an ugly term. I merely flirt with the girl."

"Well, it's all that _flirting_ that causes her to see you as a perverted prat," Remus reminded.

Sirius suddenly felt a painful lump his throat, a true saddness creeping up on him unexpectedly. Rory wasn't playing around. She never was. None of the comments and insults were ever a part of the 'cat and mouse' game that he had always taken it to be. This girl really hated Sirius, and that was something he felt as though he couldn't live with.

"She talks to you about that?" he finally asked.

"S'not like she has much trouble voicing it directly to you, either, Padfoot," James commented.

"Right," said Sirius, drawing his curtains closed. "G'night, mates."

Though he never did get much sleep, what with his mind working and keeping him up. So he laid in bed, pondering the things he could do to be friends with Rory again. And he wished for more than the relationship they had before. Sirius wanted something real with her, something like what she had with Remus or James, or even Peter. A friendship which required trust and loyalty. Sirius felt he was ready to work for something like that. After all, it was for Rory. But he didn't fancy her…right?

- - -

Rory stepped into her dormitory, light faintly flowing into the room, to find Lily and Alice waiting up in their beds. Their curtains were opened except for the last bed furthest to the bathroom, which was Marlene's.

"Rory," said Lily fervently. "where've you been?"

"We haven't seen you since dinner," Alice said.

Rory shuffled to her trunk, collected her pajamas, and stood on her four-poster with the curtains closed to change.

"Drew and Regulus were hexing eachother in an empty classroom," she said evasively.

"Again?" Lily confirmed. "Well you could've told me, I'm a prefect."

"Yeah, sorry," said Rory half-heartedly. "Mason told me and the Marauders and I just sort of ran out."

"Drew's okay though, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," assured Rory, opening the curtains and sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"But you're not," Lily pressed, moving to Rory's bed. "What happened?"

Alice moved to sit with the two also, Marlene then pushing open her curtains just before Rory could speak.

"Let me guess," said the brunette as she emerged. "Sirius Black?"

Rory looked to her quizzically. "How'd you know?"

Marlene smirked and strode over, merely standing by Rory's bed. "I've seen the way you two go at eachother," she explained. "He really gets under your skin, doesn't he?"

"Well yeah," responded Rory.

"It seems we're the only girls who can agree on that," Marlene said.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" asked Alice sheepishly.

"Marlene McKinnon," she introduced; no sign of realization flickered across Alice's face. "Don't worry, I wouldn't expect you to know me. We've only been sharing a dormitory for the past six years."

Alice looked down shamefaced, though she attempted to slip a smile across her face upon looking back up. "I'm —"

"Alice Perrett," supplied Marlene, only increasing Alice's embarrassment. "and _we've_ already met." she said, referring to Lily and Rory.

"Right, so what happened with Black?" Lily inquired.

Rory decided against telling the girls that Regulus had lied about Sirius calling her his slag. "I just finally realized that I've had enough of Black's bollocks," she explained.

"What brought it on?" questioned Alice.

Shrugging, Rory simply replied with, "I'd been talking to Remus about it."

Lily, Alice, and Marlene shot eachother significant glances, but it was Marlene to voice what they were all thinking.

"So you and Remus Lupin are pretty close, huh?"

Oh, how quickly the tables had turned on Rory. It was amazing how quickly the conversation could flip from how she's going to ignore Sirius to how she fancies Remus.

"Don't even bother, Marlene," Lily advised. "We've been trying to get her to admit that since third year."

"Admit what?" asked Rory, feigning curiosity.

"Don't get thick on me, Hart," Marlene said. "You fancy Remus, don't you?"

Rory's face broke into an amused smile. "You're the one who's thick, McKinnon."

"You're right. It's clearly Black that you fancy," she said smuggly.

And to the girls' surprise, Rory had actually burst into laughter. It was only when she caught the serious faces of both Lily and Alice that she stopped.

"You two don't actually _agree _with her," confirmed Rory. "D'you?"

"Well," Alice began. "it'd make sense."

"You could've smelled Black in the Amortentia today in Potions," Lily suggested. "and now you could be ignoring him just because you don't want to admit it to yourself."

The pieces were falling perfectly into place. Lily had just uncovered Rory's master plan. A plan that would've absolutley worked because not even Rory herself had realized it was what she was really doing. But how could she admit to that if she couldn't even tell these girls about her fancying Remus? And she'd been sure about that.

"Don't want to admit what?"

"Rory!" exclaimed all three girls, irritated.

"Even my own birds are against me now!" Rory exclaimed. "Besides, we could be having this same conversation about Lily!"

Lily looked to her with an expression of composition, but her voice gave away her unsteadiness. "W-what're talking about?"

"Ah, Lily and James Potter," Marlene said, smirking. "You definitely fancy him."

"How could you think — I don't even —" Lily stammered. "I do not fancy Potter!"

"And _I_ don't fancy Black," verified Rory. "Now can we just go to sleep?"

The rest of the girls agreed, each returning to their own bed and drawing closed their curtains. But no matter how many times she tossed and turned, Rory couldn't find sleep and it was clear it was making no effort to find her either. Lily's words were acting as a stimulant to Rory's brain, causing her to scrutinize her exact feelings towards Sirius, which actually turned out to be border-line impossible. She couldn't say she hated him without calling herself a liar, and she couldn't even bring herself near any territory regarding the slightest concept of _fancying _him. Because she didn't fancy him…right?

- - -

The next morning at breakfast, Rory sat with Lily and Alice who were even joined by Marlene. Rory, personally, found it an interesting change of pace. It was nice to have Marlene around, being that she differed so greatly from Lily and Alice. She was an excellent new addition since Rory was ignoring Sirius, therefore also having to, unfortunetely, keep herself at a distance from the rest of the Marauders. This, however, did not last very long.

"What's first this morning?" asked Alice, stirring her coffee.

"Transfiguration," Lily replied.

Marlene released a groan.

"Not a fan, I sense?"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem to be too fond of me, either." She frowned.

"Iz my bess class," Rory mumbled, her mouth stuffed with pancakes.

Marlene couldn't maintain her scowl, her face breaking into amusement at the sight of Rory's stuffed cheeks. She only looked to her with a clueless expression which caused the two others to join in Marlene's laughter.

"Why's that so funny?" Rory demanded, having swallowed. "I can be good at a class!"

"Sorry, Rory," said Alice. "You just looked as though you might've been storing those pancakes for winter."

Rory scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue before shoving another fraction of a pancake into her mouth.

"_Human bites_," Lily scolded. "Honestly, it's like feeding time at the zoo with you."

Marlene, Rory, and Alice all looked to her quizically, pancakes still hanging from Rory's mouth.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "It's a Muggle thing."

"Yew ound ike my buthers," said Rory before turning back to her plate.

"What'd she say?" Alice asked quietly.

"She said I sounded like her brothers," Lily told her.

"Oi, Hart," said Marlene. "D'you come with a decoder?"

"Nope," Rory smirked. "No 'off' switch either."

That was when she caught sight of Sirius walking towards them, looking exceptionally cheery about something, his hands behind his back.

"This can't be good," Alice muttered darkly as she also noticed this.

"G'morning, Rory," said Sirius, dropping himself onto the bench next to her. She simply turned her head to face Marlene. "C'mon, you can't really be ignoring me?"

"She is," snapped Lily. "So sod off, Black."

"No need to get shirty with me, Evans," Sirius told her, maintaining a calm composure. "I just thought I'd bring Rory a little something."

"You can't buy her friendship!" said Alice, outraged.

"Oh, I'd hardly call what we had a friendship," Rory said.

"Be that as it may, I still know better than anyone that you're very short-tempered, but very quick to recover," Sirius smirked. "So I'd like to offer something to speed up the process."

"Well whatever it is you can take it and shove it right up your —"

"_Marlene_!" scolded Lily.

Sirius craned his neck around Rory and finally took notice of Marlene.

"Charming, McKinnon," he commented. "I see you three've added a new member."

"Lily," Rory said. "would you mind telling Black to re-locate himself and to take his abnormally large ego with him?"

"You don't need Evans as your owl," said Sirius. "I'm sitting right here."

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull that she doesn't want to talk to you?" Marlene said.

"Because my skull is just that impenetrable," he brushed off her comment and placed a box of Chocolate Frogs in front of Rory.

His grey eyes held her in their gaze, not even smirking when he said, "I'm sorry, Rory."

_Son of a Banshee! _she thought. _I can't do this! Look at him! No, I can do this!_

Rory didn't even give the chocolates a second glance, not even to Sirius. Tearing her eyes away from his, she simply looked down at her plate to regain her stone-faced expression.

"Alice," she then said. "could you remind Black that he may be able to persuade Remus with chocolate, but it doesn't work on me?"

"No, I can't," Alice surprisingly replied with. The three girls, plus Sirius, looked to her with said shock. "I reckon you should forgive him."

Rory turned back to face him, his irises pleading for her to do just that. And she would've fallen victim to them had Marlene's voice not rang throughout her ears.

"We should get to class."

And rising from her spot on the bench Rory then stood also, sending Marlene a thankful smile, Lily and Alice following as the two set off to exit the Great Hall. But Sirius and the rest of the Marauders had arrived at the Transfiguration classroom no later than the quartet. Lily and Alice paired themselves at a desk towards the front of the room as usual, while Rory sat with Marlene in the middle. And unfortunetely, Sirius had plopped down into a seat behind the two, James sitting next to him.

"G'Morning, Rory," James said tentatively.

"'Morning, James." She beamed.

"Rory, I —"

Sirius was cut off as Professor McGonagall began to speak from the front of the room. "Today, class, we shall be working on Self-Transfiguration," she announced before having the class write notes on it. And Rory, already fairly familiar with the subject, sank into her seat eyes fixed on nothing in particular.

A paper airplane suddenly soared from behind Rory and landed on her desk. And with an idea of who it was from, she still took it and opened it in her lap:

_You know he was lying, right?_

She knew it would be from Sirius and so — "_Incendio!_" — she set fire to the note.

"Don't you engage me in something interesting," said Marlene from beside her. "We can't all be natural Transfigures."

Rory smiled at her as Marlene turned her attention back to her notes. McGonagall was now passing out small mirrors.

"You will be working to Transfigure the color of your hair," she explained. "Remember to keep your mind focused, as the incantation is nonverbal — wands out and you may begin."

"This is right up your alley, Rory," James said.

"Yeah, except that was just Transfiguring a shampoo bottle, mind you," reminded Rory.

"Oi, Rory!" she heard Sirius say. "It's the return of Padfoot the Pygmy Puff!"

But as much as she wanted to look, the Marauders' laughter only tempting her more, she knew that simply turning around was enough to satisfy him. Instead, she discreetly adjusted her mirror until she saw a pink-haired Sirius in it, and she remembered it had only just been yesterday morning that she'd done that to him. Of course it was much funnier when he was angry.

Marlene huffed and slumped in her seat, pounding her wand on the desk. "It's hopeless," she groaned. "The best I'll ever manage is an Acceptable."

"C'mon, Marls," encouraged Rory. "You made it to N.E.W.T. level, didn't you? You just have to focus."

She then picked up her wand and squeezed her eyes shut, presumably saying the incantation in her mind as her hair slowly began to change dark red.

"Lily-flower?" James asked hopefully.

The Marauders began to laugh with Rory as Marlene turned around, James looking slightly sheepish and crestfallen.

"Oi! Moony!" he called out as a raven-haired Remus snatched James's glasses. "Now you _really_ look like Evans, McKinnon."

"Looking good, _James_," Rory said to Remus.

He winked uncharacteristically and said, "Don't I always?"

"I do not sound like that!" argued James. "Besides, my eyes aren't even brown."

"I can fix that," Rory offered happily. She directed her wand at Remus and thought, _Oculus Hazel_, his eyes then matching James's.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for your excellent eye color Transfiguring, Miss Hart. Always one step ahead, aren't you?" praised McGonagall before turning to the rest of the class. "Now divide into pairs and Transfigure your partner's eye color. I'll just be a moment."

And before stepping out of the room, she looked down at the class from her square spectacles to ensure there would be consequences for whoever misbehaved during her absence.

Rory immediately changed Marlene's eyes to a dark green, matching Lily's.

"Why, you're looking positively fetching today, Lils," Rory said to her; she and Marlene laughed.

"Bugger," said James exasperatedly. "I'm in desperate need of my glasses now, Moony."

"Hurry, before he and McKinnon end up in a broom closet," Sirius joked.

Nearly turning to say something about how Sirius would have to find a new spot to take Audrina Barnes, Rory was saved by Marlene once again. The two then engaged in their own conversation until there came another one of Sirius's comments.

"Prongs, make my eyes brown," he said. "I reckon Moony's too busy being you to be himself."

Rory spun around in her chair to find a sandy-haired, brown-eyed Sirius, standing up with an open book in his hands. He shifted it to balance with one hand as he shook Peter's hand.

"Remus Lupin, Gryffindor prefect and a right Goody Two-Shoes," he introduced 'himself'. Remus laughed along as if it didn't bother him.

But as a sixth year Ravenclaw girl passed by his desk, Sirius yelled out, "Ah! A girl! The opposite sex!" and covered his face with the book. This caused nearly everyone in the classroom to laugh and Remus to glow red though he attempted to keep the smile on his face.

"You _must _teach me how to blush sometime, Moony," Sirius taunted, earning more chortling.

And though everyone (Rory included) knew he was only joking, Rory wasn't sure how much more she could keep bottled up. She found it amazing that she could yell at him the previous night and still have so much anger ready to be unleashed. And that was exactly what she did.

"Shut your oversized mouth, Black!" she stood up and shouted; all laughter ceased.

"Yes!" Sirius punched the air enthusiastically. "You're speaking to me again!"

"Don't wet yourself, _speaking _is an understatement."

"You just did it again!"

"Because you're acting like a berk!"

"That should come as no surprise to you," Marlene commented.

Sirius ignored her. "What? For poking fun at Moony? He knows I'm kidding!"

"I'm sure he does," Rory continued. "But to taunt him in front of the entire class is in no way the same as when you do it among friends!"

"Rory, Rory," said Sirius airily. "These people _are _our friends."

"I reckon you shut that mouth, Black, before you lose it," came Lily's voice menacingly from across the room.

"Yeah, c'mon, Padfoot," said James immediately, though no doubt to impress Lily. "That's enough."

Sirius looked as though he might have stopped, until his eyes flickered in realization, that evil smirk appearing on his face. He looked between Rory and Remus who both knew no good could come of this.

"Remus and Rory sitting on a log," said Sirius in a sing-song voice. "They fell off and had a snog."

The anger surging through her was simply too much, and Remus practically glueing his face to the book made it no better. Unfortunetely, Professor McGonagall had chosen the wrong time to re-enter the room, as Rory had just hit Sirius with the Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Detention, Miss Hart!" screeched McGonagall. "This evening, five o'clock, my office."

"But, Professor, I was provoked!" Rory pleaded her case.

"Mr. Black," she said firmly. "is this true?"

_What'd you just do! _Rory practically cursed herself. _You and Black in detention doing Merlin-knows-what for Merlin-knows-how long! _

And her fears were only confirmed upon hearing Sirius's 'Yes, Professor'.

_Damn him! _she thought. _Why does he choose now to do the honorable thing!_

"Very well," said McGonagall. "You shall join Miss Hart in detention. Perhaps you two will eventually learn to get along."

- - -

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur, Rory simply gliding in and out of classrooms, not really communicating with anyone. And from what she gathered, Sirius was doing much of the same. It was only until they both found themselves outside of McGonagall's office door that they seemed to have awoken from their daze. McGonagall beckoned them in after knocking and the first thing to catch Rory's eye were the two tall piles of files and parchment each in a seperate corner of the room.

"Evening, Miss Hart, Mr. Black," greeted McGonagall.

"Evening, Professor," the pair said robotically.

"You two will be organizing detention files by the dates they were recorded," she instructed. "Normally I would stay and supervise, but due to the detentions of another Hart and Black, my prescence is needed elsewhere. So to ensure there is no more hexing, I'll be needing both of your wands."

Sirius and Rory both reluctantly drew their wands from their robes and handed them over. McGonagall left without another word, Rory walking off to her own corner of papers, Sirius undoubtedly doing the same. The first hour or so crept by unnoticed by either of them as both apparently refused to do so much as breathe audibly let alone speak. But it was Rory who broke that silence, releasing a chuckle while coming across a certain piece of parchment that read:

_November 15, 1974._

_James Potter and Amadora Hart. _

_Accused of and confirmed to have set off several Dungbombs throughout the Slytherin common room._

_Week of detention._

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Just found the parchment for when James and I set off Dungbombs in the Slytherin common room in fourth year," replied Rory.

"I remember that," he said. "But had I known we were sharing our pranks I'd've told you I passed the one where James and I hexed Bertram Aubrey."

"The womanizing Ravenclaw who took Lily to Hogsmeade last year?"

"Made his head grow twice its size."

"Ace," Rory commented before finding another parchment dedicated to herself, Sirius, and James. "I found one of our more amateur pranks from first year, the three of us."

"When we set out Nose-Biting Teacups for Snivellus and his mates in the Great Hall?" guessed Sirius.

"Yeah, actually." She beamed.

Sirius mirrored the grin, his eyes seeming to twinkle with the memories. "Classic, and not bad for a couple of first years."

Silence spoke once again, Rory looking over to find Sirius staring quite sadly at another piece of parchment.

"All right, Sirius?"

His face darted up brightly, probably because of the use of his first name, but then fell into the same unhappy state. "Well, haven't you noticed a pattern with these papers concerning us?"

"I know," Rory said. "Moony and Pete really don't seem to be pulling their weight."

A genuine grin broke out on his face. "I meant besides that."

Rory looked down at the file of papers she just sorted all making out different combinations of herself, James, Sirius, and occasionally Remus and Peter. The only combination missing was —

"Sirius Black and Amadora Hart," Sirius said quietly. "I haven't seen a piece of parchment like that yet."

Rory kept her eyes on her pile. "You won't."

"I reckon we'd make a damn good team," he attempted to coax. "And it'd be an honor to work with a pranking genius such as _Amadora_."

"Will you stop using that bloody name?" The smile was kept in tact on Rory's face.

"Fine," he dismissed. "What d'you say?"

She swallowed audibly. Friends with Sirius Black? It just didn't seem right. Partners in crime, though, was completely different…wasn't it? Still, the closer she got, she more she might in fact find herself falling for Sirius. And no matter what any stupid Love Potion said, or smelled like, Rory wasn't about to let that happen.

"It was, er, just a suggestion…" Sirius said, taking Rory's silence negatively.

"No," she said shortly. "I was just scheming, is all."

"Really?" He beamed.

"Sure, yeah," she couldn't believe what she said next. "We'll pull a prank."

"Not just _a _prank," said Sirius. "_The _prank."

"It'll be brilliant!" Rory assured heartily. There was no point in hiding her excitement now, though she did decide to secretly throw in one rule. "I'll go on with hating you by day, and we can scheme by night."

"Hating me?" Sirius looked crestfallen.

"Well, yeah," said Rory. "That way the prank really comes as a surprise."

_And that way I still get to keep my distance and we never end up together,_ she mused.

Sirius attempted to plaster a smile back on. "Oh — right," he said. "Good idea."

And the two continued to file the detention slips until Mason entered the room to dismiss them. Apparently, McGonagall had sent him due to the fact that she was still watching Drew and Regulus.

It seemed that sleep was a long way off for Rory for the second night in a row. All she could process was Sirius's face when she told him she would continue to 'hate' him. It became clear to her now that Sirius wanted a real friendship, and she was being incredibly selfish by not working towards one, all because she was afraid to fall in love. Why? Because Rory didn't believe there could be such a thing as love. In some cases it was possible, but what if she ended up like her mother — divorced and heartbroken? She could recall the exact moment she saw her father walk out the door and never walk back through it. That was the day she swore she'd never fall in love, no exceptions. Not even Sirius Black.

* * *

**I feel like I haven't updated in so long, meanwhile the last chapter was up on Monday of last week or something, haha.**

**Read & Review(:  
**


	5. Those Who Fight Together

Sirius continued to flirt shamelessly with Rory, Rory simply responding with insults, and to their mates, the pair seemed to be back to normal…for them anyway. But Rory and Sirius would actually meet every night down in the common room around one in the morning, plotting their ultimate prank. The only problem? They were currently well into February without anything that was even border-line acceptable.

"We have to make sure we can top it next year," Rory said during their most recent encounter.

"With the way it's going now I'd say that won't be too difficult," muttered Sirius.

"And it shouldn't be focused on only the Slytherins," she continued. "We need something for the whole school."

"I know, I know," he groaned. "Bloody hell, when did pranking suddenly get harder than double History of Magic?"

"Glad we don't have to take it anymore," Rory said on a brighter note. "Though it's not like you ever did anything."

Sirius sat upright in the armchair. "That's not true!" he defended. "Persuading Moony to write notes for me counts as doing something."

"Poor Moony," she sighed. "If chocolate wasn't his weakness —"

"I'd've failed," supplied Sirius.

"You still failed," Rory reminded him.

"So did you," he shot back before releasing a rather loud groan which Rory shushed him for.

"D'you _want_ to wake everyone in the tower?"

"Well you'd've groaned too if you remembered what tomorrow is."

At first, Rory wasn't sure what he was referring to. But it wasn't hard to piece together once she recalled the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and how she, Lily, and Marlene had to practically drag Alice to ask Frank Longbottom, her love interest since second year. It was Rory's most hated holiday, which in her opinion, shouldn't even be a holiday in the first place. And upon summoning this to mind, she too released a groan nearly as loud as Sirius's.

"_D'you want to wake everyone in the tower_?" he squeaked in a high-pitch voice.

"Sod off, I do not sound like that," Rory said, wishing she could punch him from where she sat. "And you know how I feel about…" Instead of finishing the sentence, she simply mimed gagging.

Sirius chuckled before his face fell. "At least you don't have a date."

"Barnes?"

He nodded.

"Pretend to be sick," suggested Rory.

"Can't," he said. "She'd never forgive me."

"Well, look on the bright side," she smirked. "Now you can finally check out Madam Puddifoot's."

Sirius's next expression caused Rory to burst into laughter. His grey eyes widened in horror, face positively bleached. He claimed the sickly appearance of Remus after a full moon, minus the scratches. But Sirius composed himself at the sound of Rory's chortling.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Hart?" he questioned, now smirking. "Then you'll find this hysterical."

Quickly and without warning, Sirius had nearly leaped from his armchair and tackled Rory to the ground off of her own. Straddling her, Sirius's hands immediately flew to her sides, her weak spot, and tickling her.

"Sirius Black!" she managed to yell breathlessly through a fit of giggles. "Please — Please, stop — It's not — Funny!"

"What's the magic word?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"I said —" more giggles. "— please!"

"I heard you," Sirius continued to grin slyly. "That's not it."

Rory launched her hands out to his sides in an attempt to tickle him back, but he showed no signs of weakness.

"Sorry, love," he chuckled. "No bird has ever found my —"

But he never had the chance to finish his sentence, Rory swiftly maneuvering her head into the crook of Sirius's neck, a slight moan escaping him as she lightly pecked at his neck under his ear and jawline. But as she pulled away to gloat, the smug smile already cast upon her face, Sirius leaned in, nearly kissing her. Luckily, Rory was able to slide out from under him, Sirius's face diving into the rug.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" she shouted.

Sirius was looking to her with an attempted smirk to feign that all was okay. "I dunno what you're talking about."

"Bollocks!" said Rory. "You tried to kiss me!"

"You kissed my neck!" he defended.

"So you would get off me!"

Hidden within their arguing, the two failed to detect the sound of footsteps growing closer. Being that they were still on the floor, they ducked in front of the couch as a familiar voice rang throughout the common room.

"Who's down here?" Mason called. "You'd better get back to your dormitory. I'm Head Boy."

Rory rolled her eyes. As if she didn't hear that enough from him already.

Mason used a non-verbal spell to put out the fire, leaving Rory and Sirius in complete darkness, still crouched down by the couch.

"That was close," said Sirius a bit too soon.

"_Lumos!_" said Mason abruptly, wand directed in front of the couch.

Fortunetely, Rory and Sirius had already snuck behind it and were crawling soundlessly toward their dormitories. Rory began feeling around, having trouble finding the steps and imagined Sirius was in the same dilemma. Mason was still waving his wand around, the light scanning everywhere except by the pairs of stairs that Sirius and Rory finally found. As soon as the feeling of the marble winding steps came under Rory's hands, she immediately got to her feet and dashed up them. Hoping Sirius was able to do the same, she entered her dormitory in which she was glad none of the girls were still up to interrogate her. So with that, she settled into her four-poster and drew the curtains closed before attempting to drift of to sleep. But once again, Sirius was keeping her awake.

_You were kissing Sirius Black's neck,_ she mused, the information now finally processing. _Sweet Merlin, save me!_

Being that her and Sirius's meeting had cut into most of their sleeping time, Rory had given up on sleep entirely that night only to fall victim once the sun had sent it's rays to spill in. She detected some slight bustling about in the room as another hour or so crept along, but simply ignored it. She knew it was only Lily, Marlene, and Alice preparing for breakfast and then the trip to Hogsmeade. Rory had told them ahead of time not to bother waking her and it seemed as though the girls were obeying. And surprisingly, she found that by the time ten o'clock had rolled around, she just couldn't sleep anymore.

Pulling back the curtains and rolling out of bed, Rory noticed she wasn't the only one who had slept in. The drapes around Marlene's bed were shut but Rory saw no point in waking her, assuming the train for Hogsmeade had already departed. So she stepped into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower, only to hear a knocking on the door when she was nearly finished. If Marlene had said her name, it was muffled by the running water, so Rory quickly stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel, but the person she bumped into when walking out the bathroom door certainly wasn't Marlene.

"Bloody —" Rory began.

"— hell," finished Remus.

Both were speechless, looks of horror plastered on their faces. Remus's cheeks expectantly heated as his best mate stood before him in nothing but a towel.

"M-Moony," Rory finally managed to stammer. "what're you doing in the sixth year girls' dormitory?"

All awkward tensions seemed to fade as Remus's expression took on one of confusion. "Girls?" he echoed. "Rory, this is the sixth year _boys'_ dormitory."

Her eyes widened. "How the bleeding hell did I —" realization struck. "I crawled up the wrong stairs."

"You what?" Remus was still clearly confused.

"I was talking to Sir — er — Black last night in the common room, but then Mason came down and put out the fire," she explained. "We had to find our dormitories in the dark."

If he was caught off guard at all, he hid it well. "So if you ended up in _our_ dormitory…"

"That means Black must've ended up in mine," confirmed Rory. "At least the girls were probably too caught up in getting ready for their dates to even bother checking."

"You're not going to Hogsmeade?" Remus asked. "I mean, I know you're not a fan of Valentine's Day and all…but no one asked you?"

"I was asked quite a few times, actually. I turned them all down," she replied. "What about you? Weren't you supposed to go with Melody Wright?"

"She's sick," said Remus bitterly, Rory not so sure she was believing it either. "One of her friends told me this morning at breakfast so I just came back up here, thought I'd sleep s'more."

"Why didn't you go with Peter and James?"

"Dates. Why didn't you go with Lily and Marlene?"

"Dates."

Remus nodded, seeming amused. "That explains why James practically turned the castle upside down looking for a date."

"Who's he going with, then?"

"Melody Wright." The sourness flooded back into his tone.

"Don't worry, Moony, it's her loss," Rory assured. "Peter's going with Abigail, I'm guessing?"

Remus nodded. "What about the girls?"

"Well as you know, Alice is going with Frank Longbottom, Marlene's going with Marcus Turner, and Lily's going with Amos Diggory."

"That also explains why James's been talking about destroying Hufflepuff in the next Quidditch match."

Rory chuckled, silence immediately taking over. She and Remus finally remembered she was still standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel on. The tension unanimously shifted back towards awkward.

"I should probably…" Rory gestured her head downward and Remus nodded.

"Right," he said. "Good idea."

So shutting the door, Rory quickly changed back into her pajamas before walking out of the bathroom to find Remus seated at the edge of his four-poster.

"So, Rory," he began nervously. "I was just thinking about it and since we're both left without dates, I thought maybe you would to —"

"Go to Hogsmeade together…?" confirmed Rory, Remus nodding his head. "…as Valentines?" Remus who began to shake his head once again, stopped abruptly.

"Er — not if you don't want to," he said. "Like I said, I know you don't particularly care for this holiday."

Rory just smiled. "I'd love to be your Valentine, Moony."

"Fantastic," he beamed before his face fell. "But the train's already left."

The smile on Rory's face still had yet to falter. "Remus John Lupin, are you not a Marauder?"

"I am," he replied, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Are you not also a werewolf that visits the Shrieking Shack every month?"

An oddly sly grin came to Remus's face, now matching Rory's.

Out onto the grounds, to the Whomping Willow, and down through the secret tunnel was where the pair had traveled after a quick visit to Rory's dorm to change out of her pajamas. She and Remus had then attempted to inconspicuously walk into the village from the Shrieking Shack, which seemed quite successfully. The two of them had spent what remained of the morning popping in and out of all the different shops, lingering the longest in their mutual favorite — Honeydukes. It was around noon when the skies grew overcast as a warning for the rain that had yet to fall. This was also when Remus and Rory made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

Upon entering the warm, cozy atmosphere of the inn and pub, the pair automatically made their way across the room to the bar.

"Butterbeer?" Remus guessed.

"Firewhisky."

He looked to her mildly disappointed. "Rory, you're not of age."

"Remus," she began in a deadly whisper. "if you tell me you forgot that my seventeenth passed —"

"I'm only kidding," he assured, smiling. "December twenty-seventh. I owled you."

Rory playfully punched his arm though grinning back as the owner and barmaid, Madam Rosmerta, approached the pair from behind the counter.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

"Two firewhiskys," requested Remus.

"Make that six," added a familiar voice. A rather excited James now stood in between Rory and Remus, arms draped across their shoulders. "Oh my Godric, is it good to see you two!"

"Prongs, don't tell me all that firewhisky is for you," said Remus disapprovingly.

"'Course not, Moony," he affirmed. "I'm here with Padfoot, Barnes, and McKinnon."

"What happened to Melody?"

"She didn't think spying on Evans and Diggory classified as a proper Valentine's date, or some bollocks," James explained with a roll of his eyes.

Rory giggled, expecting nothing short of stalking from her best mate. "Wait, why's Marlene with you?" she then asked. "What happened to Turner?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself," James shrugged. "She came in with her knickers in a bit of a twist so I offered for her to join us. Didn't want to talk about what happened. I honestly didn't even know she was here with a bloke."

"Is Padfoot at least enjoying himself?" Remus asked, though he already knew the answer.

"He's just as miserable," replied James. "But I don't blame him. Barnes's been babbling, mostly to herself, for the past hour."

Madam Rosmerta returned with six bottles of firewhisky, James and Remus each taking three before paying, Rory following behind.

"Oi, look who I've found!" said James upon reaching the table.

Sirius and Marlene both perked up from their previous slumped positions and beamed at the three who now sat down.

"So, Marlene," Rory said casually. "what happened with Marcus?"

The ends of Marlene's lips had barely fallen, clearly not seeming to mind the fact that she was speaking rather than enduring Audrina's rambling. "He kept ogling at Piper Vaisey everywhere we went," she explained before taking a swig of firewhisky; Rory choosing the wrong time to do the same.

"Piper Vaisey, the _Slytherin_?" She choked.

"Unfortunetely."

"What's wrong with this bloke?" Sirius said, brows furrowed.

Rory looked to him somewhat impressed. "_Thank_ you, Sirius," she said, hearing James mumbling something about 'doing it again'.

"I mean, Slytherin or not," he continued airily. "if you can get a bird like Piper Vaisey, why ask out someone average like…you, Hart."

"Average?" Rory echoed. "I don't recall you thinking I was average when you tried to kiss me last night."

"YOU _WHAT_?" exclaimed Audrina, shooting up from the table.

And rather than simply letting her go, Sirius stood up also and said, "She started it! She kissed my neck!"

"You tackled me to the ground and started tickling me!"

Audrina continued to shoot glances between the two before marching out of the Three Broomsticks in rage. Marlene was looking amused with James caught between that and shock. Remus's expression was unreadable.

"Now look what you've done!" Sirius shouted at Rory.

And though she was finding it hard to process the fact that Sirius was actually _fighting_ her on this, Rory stood up and shouted back.

"Like you even cared about her!"

"I happened to care very much!" claimed Sirius. "In case you didn't notice, I was actually prepared to stay with her the entire day!"

"Yeah right! I'll bet you were just thinking of an excuse to leave!" Rory argued. "You even told me how much you were dreading this date!"

"Merlin, Hart!" he continued to yell. "Just because Valentine's Day gets you all moody and bitter doesn't mean you can ruin everyone else's day! It's not my fault your father's gone and your mum's dead so you don't have to take it out on me!"

"Sirius," said both Remus and James in solemn tones. Sirius ignored them, even the warning glances that he was entering dangerous territory.

"Take that back, Black," Rory said, attempting to keep her temper under control. Her knuckles were compacted into fists, her jaw clenched.

"No!" he leaned in so he was yelling almost directly in Rory's face. "I'm tired of doing everything wrong and having to apologize! It's time somebody told you that it's not my fault! It's your's! You yell at me for every sodding thing and then I have to come running and begging for your damn forgiveness! Well I don't want it anymore! So take it and shove it! And I can't even stand to look at you right now so you should just leave!"

There was a crowd of students that had stopped talking in order to hear the one-way argument. And with the pub in near-silence, Sirius even dared to speak softly some of the most unforgiveable words to ever pass through his lips.

"Leave, just like your father."

And as Rory swung her fist, it was immediately caught by James who was now working to hold her back, Remus appearing to be doing the same with Marlene. But even with the boys wrapped around the two of them, Sirius was still punched. Who it was, Rory couldn't see, tears now bubbling at her eyelids and threatening to spill over, though they never did. But just before the crowd of students circled and engulfed Sirius and whomever had struck him, Rory was almost positive she had seen Mason in the midst of it all.

* * *

**Apologies for the shortness! Wordpad makes it look a lot longer...that's what she said(; **

**So, I kinda waited to wait until a later chapter to unleash a fight such as this, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Plus, it just seemed to fit. I mean, Sirius was bound to blow up at Rory sooner or later! But what do we think about Mason being in it now? Imagine when Sirius needs his approval once he and Rory get together xD  
**

**If you read, please review! &thank you to all of you who have! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!  
**


	6. The Death of Her

Why did some of the worst things happen to Rory on Valentine's Day?

She sat now under the beech tree at the edge of the Black Lake, a spot usually shared with the Marauders on sunlit days, as opposed to the rain clouds that still hung in the ominous sky on this day. And looking out across the glossy, far-stretched surface of the lake, Rory called to mind the time last month when Sirius had her jump into the same lake naked. She couldn't remain angry with him then, and she certainly couldn't now, even though he had landed himself in a fight with Mason. But what happened during that fight, Rory didn't know. James had carried her out of the Three Broomsticks, Remus and Marlene following. All she knew, all she saw, was Sirius and Mason eventually being thrown out, Sirius looking as though he took all the beating.

A cool wind then blew, a paper airplane being carried in Rory's direction by it. Remembering when Sirius had done the same thing during one Transfiguration class, she quickly snatched it before it flew off. Sure enough, in Sirius's handwriting, it read:

_You're probably not speaking to me once again, but I don't blame you. What I said was unforgivable. I'm sorry. But I just needed you to know that I never laid a hand on Mason. I just couldn't fight back. Moony reckons I ought to go to the hospital wing and have Poppy take a look at me, but I'm fine. I hope you are too._

_ - Black_

Rory smiled at nothing in particular, which earned another paper airplane that read: _Nice smile_, also in Sirius's scrawl. And turning around, there he stood in his casual elegance, a smirk stretched across his face. Though still smiling, Rory dropped her head and shook it.

"Sirius Black," she said softly. "you are officially the biggest arsehole on the face of the earth…"

And his smirk surprisingly didn't falter when he mumbled, "I figured as much."

"…But I wouldn't want it any other way," admitted Rory, head lifting up to see him making his way over.

"You're not mad, then?" he asked, surprised.

Rory stood up and met him halfway. "Not in the slightest," she said. "Granted, I was when it happened, but I can't ignore you."

And at the sight of a cheeky smile spreading across his face, Rory quickly added, "You great git."

"In case you didn't know," said Sirius. "I really wasn't all that upset with you sending Audrina off."

"I didn't think you would be," Rory then called to mind the fighting which had occured afterwards. "So, Moony says you need the hospital wing?"

"Yeah, but he's no Healer." Sirius shrugged.

"You don't have to be a Healer to realize that someone needs medical attention," she said. "Are you in pain?"

"Well, er, now that you mentioned it…" His hand flew to carress his stomach, fingers poking around. "Where's your rib cage?"

"Oh, Sirius!" She gasped, taking it upon herself to find the source of his pain, applying slight pressure to his chest. "Let me know where it hurts," But he winced at no poke to any of his ribs. "Sirius, if you just tricked me into touching you —"

He broke out of the goofy grin that Rory hadn't even noticed. "What — sorry — you just called me Sirius again."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You've all got to stop making such a big deal out of that."

"Right, sorry."

"Let's just have Madam Pomfrey look at you."

"But I've already told you —"

"I don't care what you've told me," Rory said, grabbing his arm which caused him to wince and pull back. "You're obviously hurt. Let's go."

And so she gingerly placed her hand in his as she led the way back to the castle, not even objecting when Sirius laced his fingers in between her's. The only one who seemed to object to this was Audrina Barnes, golden locks flying about behind her as she cantered up the corridor.

"SIRI!" she shreaked, throwing herself into Sirius's unsuspecting arms which reluctantly dropped Rory's hand. "I'm so sorry for overreacting! Are you all right?"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Rory spoke for him. "No, he's not," she told Audrina curtly. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'll be taking _Siri_ to the hospital wing now."

"But you don't have to," Audrina argued cheerily. "I'm here and I just so happen to be his girlfriend —"

"_Girlfriend_?" Rory and Sirius both echoed.

"I never asked you to be my girlfriend."

"But it's been nearly two months now," said Audrina, looking crestfallen.

"I just haven't gotten sick of you yet," Sirius clarified. "Though, since we're on the topic, you have been rather clingy lately," he narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her, before standing up straight and announcing, "It's over, Barnes."

You'd never would have thought the face of the perky Audrina Barnes could fall the way it did. Her eyes even held tears, which Rory thought was a bit much. And she and Sirius simply fled the scene, turning the corner just before Audrina's wails sounded throughout the castle.

"And that's why I don't believe in love," Rory said quietly.

"You don't believe in love?" confirmed Sirius, frowning.

The two continued to make their way to the fourth floor.

"You mean to say that you, of all people, do?"

"Well, yeah," Sirius admitted before plastering another smirk across his face. "But it's not for me. I'm a bachelor 'till the day I die."

"Hear, hear," Rory cheered, utterly deadpan; Sirius took notice of this, his face gravely falling.

"Why is it you reckon love doesn't exist?" he asked curiously.

"I suppose it's not so much disbelieving as it is…" Rory mused. "Well, what you said — it's just not for me. And I'm glad I've decided that now and not later on in life when I meet someone like you…or my father."

Sirius seemed to take great offense to this, his frown only deepening. "Someone like me?" he echoed.

"Well, it's just that you leave nearly every girl in shambles, completely heartbroken," Rory explained hurriedly. "And then my dad walking out on my mum…What if that were me? What if I broke down my walls and let someone in only to end up like that?"

Sirius stood there, unsure of how to respond. This was the first time he and Rory had shared what could be considered a deep conversation. So perhaps he had gone a bit too far when he prompted, "D'you remember how it happened?" and Rory looked to him quizzically. "Your dad leaving?"

And growing suddenly interested in her shoes, Rory hung her head to stare at them, biting her lip. "That's a story for another time," she then softly replied, the two arriving at the hospital wing. "So unless you need me to hold your hand and walk you in, I reckon you can take it from here."

"Thanks, Rory." Sirius grinned.

"Don't mention it, Black."

One more smile and she had pivoted, striding away from Sirius. Away from the chance that he could very well be the one to break down Rory's walls. And as the very same thoughts absorbed her mind, she was completely oblivious to the number of people who were now calling her name as she entered the common room. She assumed she really did look as stressed as she felt, pacing back and forth behind the couch and attempting to convince herself not to fall in love.

"Rory?" came Lily's voice, distant and worried. "Are you all right? I still have to tell you about how it went with Amos today."

James growled at the mention of Lily's date and Valentine, Rory's now taking his turn to speak.

"Rory, you can tell us," assured Remus.

_He said love wasn't for him, too, _Rory reminded herself. _So it wouldn't even matter if you loved him, which you don't!_

"Oh my Godric!" Marlene loudly screached. "Dumbledore is versing the giant squid in a game of Quidditch!"

"Good for them," mumbled Rory, her head still not completely on her shoulders.

"Oi, at least it's a response," Peter encouraged.

_So it looks as though your heart is safe, _she continued to muse. _Considering Sirius would never even want a relationship with you in the first place._

"BLOODY HELL!" shouted James next. "LORD VOLDEMORT JUST EMERGED FROM THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!" exclaimed a second year boy.

"Potter, you dolt!" Lily scolded, her and Alice going over to relax the boy and his friends.

"You have to try something more —" Marlene began. "Lupin, get a bloody shirt on!"

Rory's head immediately snapped up from the carpet, her feet no longer shuffling across it. Her eyes darted to a fully-clothed Remus sitting on the couch and looking uncomfortable.

"Rory, I'm _surprised_ at you." Marlene feigned shock, her lips in a sly grin.

"And you called Padfoot the perverted prat," teased James, mirroring the same smirk.

And instead of laughing it off, Rory was far too conflicted to form so much as a sentence. So she simply rolled her eyes and marched up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. And upon opening the door to the sixth year dorm, she discovered a shadow dancing across the curtains of her four-poster. Not quite making out what it was, Rory retrieved her wand from her back pocket and aimed it at the figure.

_One._

She grabbed hold of the curtains.

_Two._

Inhaled a deep breath.

_Three!_

And pulled them back to reveal a black shaggy dog curled up on her bed.

"Thank Merlin," she breathed. "How'd you get in here, boy?"

The dog merely barked in response but Rory, expecting nothing more, sat next to him and scratched behind his ear.

"Doesn't look like you belong to anyone either," she said, mostly to herself.

How could a dog have gotten into Hogwarts, past the Fat Lady, and up into the girls' dormitory? Not only that, but unnoticed? Rory's only guess was that it was a present from James to Lily, even though dogs were not one of the pets allowed at Hogwarts.

"Well, I should probably —" Rory stopped cold, her hands freezing where she had been petting the dog, as its eyes locked with hers…its _grey _eyes. "Bloody hell! I'm seeing Black everywhere."

The dog cocked his head and tilted it to one side as if to ask what she was talking about.

"Black as in Sirius Black," Rory explained, surprisingly not feeling at all foolish for speaking to a dog. "Just some bloke who's been on my mind lately."

Rory's hands found their way back to the dog as she began playfully shoving him away, the dog seeming to growl just as jokingly.

"Too bad they don't allow dogs here," said Rory, smiling as the dog hopped off her bed and over to her trunk. "I'd prefer you over a cat, owl, or toad."

The dog's head shot up from rummaging through her trunk, an article of clothing dangling from his teeth.

"What've you got there?" Rory cooed, standing up and slowly making her way over. And catching sight of the red lace was all it took before she lunged at it, the dog darting to the door only to leap at the doorknob and bark; Rory chuckled.

"Alright, so now that we've established you won't be making off with my knickers," she said. "how about you just hand them — ?"

"Rory?" came Lily's suppressed voice from behind the door. "Rory, I know you're in there."

"No, Lily, don't!"

But it was too late. Lily had happened the door and the dog slipped out causing Lily to shreak when it darted down the stairs. Rory bounded after it down the winding steps.

"Rory! What're you doing?" Lily was hot on her heels.

"James, shut that!" shouted Rory, a confused James about to step through the portrait hole with Remus and Peter.

"You've gone barmy, woman," confirmed James, a knowing smile spreading across his face as the dog ran out the portrait hole. Remus and Peter quickly mirrored it.

"Move you three!"

Rory shoved past them and began pursuing the dog. Lily, naturally, chased after Rory in return, James then stumbling out of the portrait hole to follow her. Remus was next with Marlene, Alice, and Peter proceeding respectively.

_It's the Valentine's Day I've always dreamed of,_ thought Rory sarcastically._ Mason beating the mickey out of Sirius and then chasing a dog through the school halls for my knickers to top it all off._

"Oi!" called Mason from the end of the corridor the sixth year group was now running down, he and Tara currently patrolling the halls. "Why're you lot running at — is that a dog?"

"Yes!" Rory shouted impatiently. "Now catch it!"

Mason looked as though he was caught between pouncing for the dog and giving the group a lecture. In the end though, he decided to grab for it only to miss. Tara also attempted to dive for the dog but was unsuccessful. The two then fell in directly behind Rory, all nine of them now running through the corridors after a dog.

"Rory, what's a dog doing in Hogwarts?" Mason demanded.

"I honestly dunno!" she replied. "What I _do_ know is that mut nicked my knickers!"

Laughter rose up from behind her, Rory assuming they were mostly, if not all, from the three of the Marauders.

"Oh, what're we doing?" exclaimed Tara exasperatedly, presumabley using the non-verbal Freezing Charm as the dog had now stopped in its tracks, the students slowing and gathering around it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," James sheepishly admitted.

"You forgot about _magic _in a _castle_?" said Lily.

"I didn't see you tossing out any spells, Evans," Marlene challenged.

Tara waited until Rory had retrieved her knickers and tucked them into her folded arms before performing the counter spell. The dog layed on his stomach and whimpered.

"Bad dog!" Marlene stepped forward to scold. "That's like something Black would do."

Rory swallowed audibly, catching the dog's familiar eyes once again. "Son of a Banshee, Sirius Black'll be the end of me," she swore.

"What was that?" Alice inquired.

"Hm?" Rory feigned innocence. "I didn't hear anything."

"Don't tell me Perrett's off her rocker too," said James. "Everyone's gone mad, Moony! They're nutters, all of them!"

"I am not a nutter!" defended Rory, James now looking to her with eyebrows raised. "I was merely chasing a dog that…Merlin, I _do_ sound mad."

"Enough of this," said Mason sternly. "You lot get back to your common room. Tara and I will get rid of the dog."

"No!" Rory wasn't sure why she did it, but the words were already out of her mouth. "Er — I'll get rid of it."

Mason appeared unsure but Tara nodded her approval, Rory's friends making their way back to Gryffindor Tower. She, on the other hand, followed the dog as it scampered off onto the grounds, the rain that had been holding out all day finally released. Leaning against a pillar, Rory watched the dog roll carelessly in a mud puddle and barking in her direction before taking off into the shrubbery near the Black Lake. Her chest rose and fell with one dramatic sigh before making her way back to her common room, the sixth years gathered around the fire.

"I'd put those away if I were you, Hart," said Marlene, eyeing the knickers Rory attempted to hide in one fist. "Black could be returning soon and he probably smells those from a mile away."

"Well, Padfoot's always had a wonderful sense of smell." James smirked, Remus quick to elbow him in the side.

"And now that you mentioned it, Rory," Peter joined in. "he does act like a _dog_."

Remus thumped him upside the head for his comment though Rory hardly noticed, both Peter's and James's words sending her mind reeling. Maybe James was right. Maybe she _had_ gone mad. She was attempting to make some sort of connection with Sirius Black and a bloody dog! And who should then step through the portrait hole? Sirius, himself.

"Oi, what's so funny?" he demanded, smirking. Rory just now noticed Peter and James laughing hysterically over something, Remus rolling his eyes between the two of them.

"A dog was in the castle and nicked Rory's —"

"Nothing!" Marlene cut off Alice. "It didn't nick anything."

Rory's hands folded instinctively behind her back as Sirius stood in front of her. "What's with Hart?"

"We dunno," James insisted, looking as though he might combust if he didn't laugh soon. "Though she doesn't look too _fetching_, does she?"

He and Peter were immersed in their own laughter once again, Sirius joining in a bit this time as Rory's face bleached, eyes widening.

"What're you three playing at?" Alice demanded.

"Yeah, enough of the bloody dog jokes!" Marlene agreed.

"Grow up," added Lily, her eyes particularly locking on James though no cease in chortling occured.

Remus, finally seeming to have also had enough, stood up and led Rory by the hand to the boys' dormitory. A thank you hung dry in her throat as she opened her mouth to speak. Though entering the Marauder's dorm, Remus seemed to be reading her mind.

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled; he mirrored it.

"So," he began casually. "what exactly d'you think — ?"

"I've honestly no idea," Rory assured, sitting next to Remus on his bed. "I reckon James was right about my being a nutter, though."

"Believe me, a nutter is definitely one thing you're not." Remus chuckled.

"Well what else could I possibly be?" she exasperatedly asked. "I'm seeing Sirius Black in a dog!"

"You are, then?" he asked surprisingly serious.

"I told you, I dunno what I'm thinking."

Remus opened his mouth as if to say something, but ended up shutting it before saying something else. "I wouldn't worry too much about it right now."

"We'll see just how well that goes with your mates around."

"Oh, so now they're _my_ mates?" confirmed Remus, amused.

"They are when they're acting like absolute berks."

"Why do I get them at their worst?"

"You have far more patience than I do," Rory explained simply. "In fact, would you mind taking Lily, Alice, and Marlene when they act like unsufferable tossers?"

Remus simply laughed in response before changing the subject to a more serious topic. "I had fun with you today, Rory," he told her.

"I did too, Moony," she admitted. "You were the best Valentine I could've asked for."

"Well I technically still am your Valentine," he reminded, Rory just now noticing how close their faces were.

"Something's not quite right." Rory smiled, as did Remus.

"What is it?" he asked.

Summoning her courage, she bluntly replied with, "Your face is still too far from mine."

And that was all that needed to be said before Remus's lips were fastened against her's. The kiss was all Rory imagined it would be, plus more. Sweet yet lustful, satisfying yet hungering. And it was once Remus had cupped her face in his warm hands that the two were interrupted and broke apart, both pairs of eyes flashing to the now opened door.

"Alright, Moony!" James cheered.

Peter emitted a wolf whistle while Sirius just stood leaning against the doorway, eyes empty and face blank. Remus's face held no scarlet color as he proudly smiled, Rory more uncomfortabley doing the same.

"And you tried to tell us you didn't fancy her," continued James as he and Peter walked in, Sirius remaining at the threshold.

"We're not that thick, mate," insisted Peter.

"Don't just stand there, Padfoot," James ordered though still beaming at the couple on the bed. "C'mere and greet the new love birds."

Rory quickly stole a glance in Sirius's direction before turning to Remus who was suddenly looking a bit more nervous. "Prongs," he said. "we're not."

To say James and Peter looked crestfallen was quite the understatement. "What?" they asked in disappointed unison.

"I really don't care, Lily!" they heard Marlene shout from downstairs. "Our mate's up there and Merlin only knows what those four are doing to her!" And upon reaching their dormitory, it wasn't long before a knowing smile had found its way across her face. "Lily! Alice! Get up here!" she called.

Rory burried her face in her hands and still sensed the presence of who could only be Lily and Alice. "Why don't you call Mason and Drew to tell them Remus and I were snogging?" she sarcastically asked.

The three girls beamed like never before only to have their expressions all fall simultaneously. Lily shook her head and stepped forward. "How could you, Rory?" she questioned.

"What d'you mean?" asked Rory, genuinely confused.

"Snogging Remus when you're so…" Alice thought a moment to choose the proper word. "confused."

"Confused?" Rory echoed.

"Remus and Rory sitting on a log," James and Peter sang. "They fell of and had a snog." Sirius issued nothing short of a growl.

"What is it, Padfoot?" Peter asked. "You started singing it, mind you."

James shared a meaningful look with his best mate, understanding replacing all traces of confusion. He turned back to Remus and Rory, still awkwardly smiling on the bed.

"Rory," he began. "maybe it'd be best if you left."

"Leave?" she and Remus both stood up and repeated.

"Why?" Remus inquired. "She hasn't done anything wrong!" He seemed to take James's suggestion to offense, as if snogging him was such a repulsive crime.

"Potter's actually right," agreed Lily, walking over now. "You need some sleep anyway."

"So do you, Moony," James said with his arms folded across his chest, probably only putting on such a responsible act for Lily.

"Why's everyone suddenly treating us like children?" Rory asked more towards Remus.

"I dunno," he replied. "but I'm at the wrong end of this. Padfoot and Prongs are s'posed to be the blokes acting like children."

Lily and Marlene then grabbed Rory by both of her arms and pulled her to the doorway, Rory simply not even attempting to escape.

"Goodnight," Sirius said to her indifferently, eyes still coldly fixed on Remus. "Aurora Lupin."

And Rory with an expression of possible retort, was whisked away by the three girls, Sirius shutting the door behind them. He, James, and Peter then all made their way closer to Remus who attempted to edge toward the door.

"Well," he said airily. "I'll just be heading off to the library, then."

James and Sirius each hooked one of their arms with one of his when he made an effort to push forward toward the door. "Not so fast, Moony," said James as Remus was thrusted back on to his bed.

"Now my own mates don't even trust me to go and study?" he questioned rather crossly.

"The only thing you're interested in _studying_ right now is Hart!" Sirius shouted into his face.

"Padfoot!" James pulled him back by the hood of his sweatshirt. "Now sit down and shut it, the pair of you."

Both Remus and Sirius reluctantly took a seat on the four-posters opposite one another. James spoke with such firm authority even Peter felt obligated to sit on his own bed.

"Wormtail," spoke James more softly. "would you mind reciting rule number forty-five of the Marauder's Code?"

"Ha! Yes!" cheered Sirius. "Moony went against the code! I win!"

James sent his best mate a mild warning glare before turning back to Peter, nodding for him to speak.

"Rule number forty-five states that if a Marauder has claimed a bird as their own, said bird is off limits to the rest of the Marauders," parroted Peter robotically before giving a confused stare. "But if Moony snogged Rory, doesn't that mean _he_ claimed her?"

"You can't technically claim a human being, mind you," said Remus bitterly.

"Well, I suppose," James mused, seeming reluctant to take the opposing side against his best mate.

"To hell with the damn code!" argued Sirius.

"That didn't seem to be your attitude when you thought the code made Rory _your _property," Remus reminded smuggly.

"_Property_?" echoed a cold voice from the door that had been left ajar. "Wait until Rory hears about this."

"McKinnon, please don't!" James immediately began begging. "Padfoot'll never have a chance with her!"

"Oi!" said Sirius. "I don't want one! I don't sodding fancy her!"

Marlene's rock hard expression suddenly melted away to reveal a hopeful glistening in the near-black irises that had made her so threatening not moments ago. "Black, if you really do fancy her —"

"He does!" James insisted.

"I don't!" pressed Sirius.

James turned to him. "You do!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Will one of you just get your arses to the dungeons!" Marlene shouted. "Rory's gone to pick a fight with Piper Vaisey!"

- - -

"They've gone barmy, all of them," Rory mumbled to herself as she moved speedily to the dungeons. "Alice calling me confused…Marlene suggesting I fancy Black…Lily agreeing!"

It seemed there was no other way to release her anger than to inflict physical pain on something or someone. And being that Rory had already torn apart both her pillows with her own teeth and refused to beat the mickey out of any of her roommates, Piper Vaisey was the only other option. And it seemed to be just her luck that Piper had just stepped out of the Slytherin common room from behind the stone wall that guarded it. The only downfalls were those of which surrounded her. Following her out of the common room now was Evan Rosier, Lucas Avery, David Wilkes, Nigel Mulciber, and Snivellus respectively. And much to Rory's misfortune, the group of Slytherins had spotted her before she could advance with the element of surprise.

"Oi!" said Avery. "Look who we've got here!"

All wands were drawn, Rory's included. "I just want a word with Piper Vaisey," she lied innocently.

"And exactly what business does a Gryffindor have with Piper Vaisey?" questioned Mulciber.

"What's it to you?" she asked. "It's no business of _yours_."

The group seemed to issue the same low hissing of laughter. "She's quite a sharp tongue," Mulciber commented.

"Just the way I like them," came Rosier's seductive tone from behind Rory, his voice softly in her ear.

She swiftly pivoted and pressed the tip of her wand to Rosier's neck threateningly, the rest of the group taking a step closer. They had then formed a circle around Rory, this being one of the only times she would prefer not to be in the spotlight.

"Sod off," ordered Rory firmly, still not yet feeling intimidated. "Just let me talk to Piper."

"That's enough," came the bittersweet tone of Piper Vaisey. And with honey blonde hair hanging in perfect curls and a body like an hour glass, it was unfortunetely no wonder someone as shallow as Marcus Turner would leave Marlene for her. "What d'you want, Hart?"

Rory still wasn't enjoying the audience. "What's the matter, Vaisey?" she then asked. "Afraid I might hex you if you don't call off your blokes?"

"Gents, take a walk." Piper smirked.

And though reluctant to put down their wands the group of boys did leave, only Rory and Piper now remaining.

"Don't tell me you're here to fight McKinnon's battles," said Piper. "After all, it's not my fault. Marcus Turner was nearly _begging_ me for a shag."

It had now come to a point where Rory no longer had a reason to fight Piper. She would now simply have to create one herself. "Marlene certainly doesn't need anyone fighting her battles," Rory assured. "I'm just here to tell you to sod off."

"You know what, Hart?" said Piper. "I _will_ sod off Turner. He's not as good as they say anyway. But your brother — Mason, is it? I've heard he's a right good shag."

It was just the excuse Rory had been waiting for to release all the emotions that had been bottling up. And an upward flick of her wand was all she needed to lift Piper into the air, hanging by her ankle.

"Take that back, Vaisey!" Rory shouted.

"Not on your life!" she yelled back. "You don't scare me, Hart! Especially if _Levicorpus_ is all you're capable of!"

And with a swish of her own wand, Piper had sent Rory falling to the ground with the Cruciatus Curse. And all her mind seemed to be able to register was how much pain she was in. Her body simply begged for death, a torture of which no human should ever experience piercing her like a thousand white-hot knives boring into the skin. Rory couldn't have been more thankful when the pain had ceased and a spell was shot at Piper by an unknown caster. Looking up, Rory's savior was thought to be Sirius when catching sight of the signature grey eyes. But after regaining focus it was revealed to be nonother than Regulus. He offered Rory his hand which she accepted it and he hoisted her to her feet, arm left dangling around her shoulders for support.

"Why?" was all she managed to choke out, words failing and hanging dry in her throat probably from screaming.

"Your brother may be a prick, but you've done nothing to me," explained Regulus, his eyes then darting behind Rory. "Hello, brother."

His tone seemed hopeful whereas Sirius's came darkly when he said, "You're no brother of mine."

"Sirius!" Rory snapped. "He saved me!"

"Get your hands off her!" he demanded, clearly ignoring Rory whom Regulus had now stepped back from, hands raised in innocence.

"Padfoot," came James's voice reasoningly, hand placed on Sirius's shoulder. "he hasn't done anything, mate."

"What happened to Piper?" Peter nodded in the direction of the Slytherin girl left lying by the stone wall.

"She used the Cruciatus Curse on me," admitted Rory. "Regulus stepped in and saved me."

"Is she…?" Remus's tone trailed off grimly.

"Dead?" supplied Regulus. "Nah. Just unconscious."

"Did you happen to see Rosier and Avery and all them?" Rory asked curiously.

"Yep, sent them all on their way," stated Marlene who was grinning proudly. "Would've been here sooner if it weren't for them."

"Figures Snivelly was with them," said James, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Rory asked more towards Marlene.

"Lily and Alice might've believed your little story about taking a stroll, but not me," she smuggly replied.

"But I did take a stroll," Rory defended.

"Right, you just forgot to mention it was to rumble with Slytherin scum," said Sirius heatedly. He looked to Regulus. "Some worse than others."

And as much as Rory felt she should defend Regulus, it was all the incidents in which he fought with Drew that came flooding back and prevented her from doing so. Instead, she simply walked off out of the dungeon, Marlene being the first to follow. The Marauders then trailed behind with Sirius bringing up the rear, Rory half hoping he hadn't caused Regulus any harm.

"Honestly, Rory!" Sirius began shouting, his pace increasing so he walked alongside her. "That's the second fight I've been in today!"

"That's not my fault!" she retorted.

"This one certainly was!" his voice then lowered during what he said next. "You'd think a bit of snogging on Valentine's Day would lighten her mood."

"Shove it, Black!" barked Rory. "I was angry and thought I'd take it out on Vaisey. And look, we're all still in one piece."

"Rory, she used the Cruciatus Curse on you," Remus reminded her urgently. "You're not even going to tell Dumbledore?"

"Course not," she said briskly. "Besides, it won't happen again."

"Don't be too sure," James muttered darkly.

Rory turned to face him. "What d'you mean?"

"Rory," he said. "you've just made yourself an enemy."

* * *

**I added more to this chapter rather than starting another one with the continuation for it. If I did, that would be _another_ chapter still on Valentine's Day, ahah (:**

**Also, I did change Rory's full name to Aurora but it still says Amadora in the previous chapters.**

**PS: The next few chapters might be a bit quick-paced, but that's because I'm just excited to get to summer and then have them in seventh year already!**

**PPS: I'm sososososo sorry it's been a while since I posted and I'm sure this extra bit doesn't exactly count. I know I normally post a chapter a week but somehow I think I got a life and then I got sick but I'm hoping to get back on schedule!**

**Read & Review :D  
**


	7. So Be It

And so an enemy it was. Within the weeks that followed, James's prediction had grown undeniably true. Rory and her friends were suddenly seeing more and more of Piper Vaisey and the same crowd of Slytherin boys that had been with her the night of the fight. It was nearing March when Rory finally couldn't stand another of Piper's snide comments or evil smirks, almost as if taunting her to make the first move. And so the night before the Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin, that was exactly what Rory and the Marauders set out at one in the morning to do.

"What exactly are we doing again?" Peter asked quietly, everyone now creeping soundlessly down into the dungeons.

"Remember when Rory Transfigured Padfoot's shampoo to turn his hair pink?" James recalled, his tone still sounding amused.

"Padfoot the Pygmy Puff," Rory sang; Sirius groaned.

"Yeah."

"Well, we're altering it a bit and plan to use it on Piper and her dormmates," explained Remus. "You really should've thought of this sooner, Rory."

Everyone looked to the sandy-haired prefect in mild surprise. "What? She deserves this and more for using _Crucio_ on Rory."

"You said it, Moony," James agreed heartily.

The five then paused outside the stone wall, staring it down as if it were the enemy.

"What now?" asked Peter.

"We need the password," Remus replied.

"Looks like we seemed to have neglect this minor detail," said James sulkily.

"Oh no we didn't," came Rory's cheery tone. "Sirius, if you would?"

And so Sirius stepped forward and spoke directly into the wall when saying, "Basilisk." The other three boys looked to him quizzically.

"Regulus," he answered shortly.

The wall then slid off to one side, Rory and the Marauders making their way through the near-dark passage as quietly as manageable. A low ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs was soon revealed as the Slytherin common room. There were also a number of low-backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. The atmosphere was undoubtedly grand, but also quite spooky and, of course, cold. It was nothing compared to the warmth and friendly aura of the Gryffindor common room.

"_Lumos_," muttered James, the tip of his wand igniting.

Everyone else followed suit as Rory led the way up into the sixth year girls' dormitory. Opening the door, they found everything to be quite like their own dorms, except the four-poster curtains were colored green.

"Ready, boys?" Rory whispered from beside Piper's bed. Each Marauder did the same to one of her dormmates, except Peter who simply watched.

"One," James began counting down.

"Two," Sirius joined in.

"Three," added Remus.

_Capillus Gryffindor!_ the four of them thought, wands directed each at their own Slytherin girl. The five of them then made their way quickly and quietly out of the dormitory and then the common room entirely.

"They'll certainly be in quite a bit of trouble from their House-mates tomorrow," chirped Sirius gleefully.

"Too bad Slytherin's not even playing," Remus said.

"That hardly matters," assured Rory. "Just so long as this spell kicks in in time for the game."

James chuckled. "Oh the galleons I'd pay to see the look on Piper's face when she wakes up in the morning."

And as they all began laughing at the very image, it was just a few hours later that they saw it in person. Storming into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table was Piper and her three roommates, all four hairstyles temporarily Transfigured Gryffindor colors. To see one side of Piper Vaisey's blonde ringlets fall in scarlet and the other side in gold, gave Rory a feeling of victory. She now sat alongside the Marauders sporting her own House colors and feeling as though this Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was already a match won.

"We should've added a lion," mused James, eyeing Piper and her group.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Prongsie." Sirius casted a smirk in his best mate's direction.

"Maybe a real one from one of those Muggle zoos," suggested Remus.

"Wow, Moony," came James's amused tone. "I must say I'm rather enjoying this evil side of you."

"I'm just trying to even the playing field," he defended. "If you ask me I reckon Gryffindor colored hair is a light punishment for using an Unforgiveable Curse."

"What about Unforgiveable Curses?" Lily asked curiously having made her way over with Alice and Marlene.

"They're unforgiveable," James stupidly blurted out.

Lily looked to him in annoyance. "I've gathered that much, Potter."

"She was referring to why it's the topic of your conversation," explained Alice, her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

That was when Rory remembered the only girl who knew about the fighting and the Crutacious Curse incident was Marlene. "James jokingly suggested we use one on Diggory during the match," she quickly lied.

"Don't even joke like that, Potter," Lily said menacingly to a shocked James seated across the table. "Amos Diggory is a better person than you could ever be. And a right better Quidditch Captain, too."

"Care to bet on it, Evans?" proposed Sirius.

"I don't gamble," she said firmly.

"Well, if you're so sure of yourself it can't really be considered gambling, can it?" He smirked; everyone gave him looks of confusion, except Lily who was watching him intently.

"What're the stakes?"

"What d'you want?"

"If Hufflepuff wins," Lily carefully thought about her next decision. "Potter has to leave me alone for the rest of the year."

James gulped audibly, an expression of panic overcoming him. "P-Padfoot, maybe this isn't such a good id—"

"Deal," confirmed Sirius. "But when Gryffindor wins, you have to go out on a date with him."

And just as quickly as his face had fallen, James began beaming. "I accept!"

"Do _you_, Evans?" Sirius asked a now worried looking Lily. "What's the matter? Lost all faith in your fearless Hufflepuff?"

Lily smiled confidently and shook Sirius's hand. "You're on, Black."

"Alright team!" James stood up to call down the Gryffindor table. "Let's get to the locker rooms!"

Rising and following James out of the Great Hall now were Marcus Turner and Sirius, the Beaters, Nathan Coyle, the Seeker, Rory, the Keeper, and Calvin Young and Mason as the two other Chasers besides James. He'd given the team quite an enthusiastic pep talk ensuring them several times how crucial winning this match was. And though he insisted it was for the Quidditch Cup, everyone on the team knew it also had just as much to do with his possible date with Lily. And best mate or not, if she was expecting Rory to allow Diggory to score on her, she certainly had another thing coming. And before long both teams were out on the pitch, the deafening cheers of fans coming from all around the stadium.

"Shake hands, Captains," ordered Madam Hooch, the umpire. James and Diggory briefly shook, Rory only imagining the daggers James was shooting. "Players, mount your brooms."

And without even so much time to blink, the whistle had blown, balls released and fourteen brooms shooting up into the sky. Rory made her way to the Gryffindor goal posts ready to defend them against Diggory who was already making his way up the pitch.

_This one's for James_, she thought to herself. And it was all the motivation she needed.

- - -

"We beat Ravenclaw and the Cup is good as our's!" said a beaming James to a now cheering Gryffindor common room. Gryffindor had just beaten Hufflepuff and Lily was no where to be found. "And now, before this celebration carries on…our victory today wouldn't've been nearly as sweet if it weren't for our bloody brilliant Keeper who didn't let a single Quaffle in — Rory Hart!"

"Rory Hart!" the room echoed, goblets of firewhisky and butterbeer all raised. James took Rory by the hand and pulled her up on top of the couch before planting a quick, innocent kiss full on her lips. Wolf whistles were soon emitted from the crowd and James then pulled Nathan Coyle onto the couch as well.

"And now here's to our bloody fantastic Seeker who, I'm convinced, can catch the Snitch in his sleep — Nathan Coyle!"

"Nathan Coyle!" everyone parroted.

Nathan then looked anxiously to James. "You're not going to kiss me too, are you?"

"I would," James admitted, still wearing a goofy smile. "But perhaps I should leave that to Rory."

Rory shot James a death glare at the exact moment Nathan looked to her, eyes wide and glittering with hope. And when Rory caught sight of this, she sighed with defeat and swooped in to swiftly kiss Nathan's cheek, his face glowing scarlet very much like Remus.

"You've really got to move on, Nate," Drew said to his best mate, helping him off the couch. "S'not like you two are going to get married."

"Speaking of marriage…" Rory's tone trailed off suggestively, nodding towards a certain disheveled red-head that just stepped through the portrait hole.

James beamed as he caught sight of Lily, his heart hammering seemingly loud enough for all to hear despite the cheers of the common room. But as Lily made her way over to Rory, a guilt coated smile tugged at her lips and Rory could unfortunetely guess the reason behind Lily's unkempt appearance. And just to confirm it, Rory met her halfway in the crowd and pulled her by the arm towards an empty space near the girls' dormitory steps, James's face falling as they did so.

"So who'd you shag to get out of your date with Potter?" Rory demanded.

"Alright, you caught m —" Her green eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "_Shagged_? Rory, you know me better than that!"

"I thought so," said Rory bitterly. "Then again, the Lily Evans _I_ know wouldn't snog the mickey out of another bloke to get out of a date…_unless_…"

Rory's irises glittered with realization, a smirk spread across her face that caused Lily to remain wide-eyed.

"Unless what?" she demanded.

"Unless you're afraid," replied Rory briskly.

"Afraid of what?" Lily asked. "Though now that you mentioned it, Potter is quite frightening."

"You're afraid you'll end up falling for him," Rory smuggly stated.

It certainly did take Lily to piece together a proper sentence after having processed that. Words failed her though her lips continued to move, no doubt probably stuttering if her words were voiced.

"Need the hospital wing, Lils?" teased Rory.

Lily's mouth hung open a minute more before finally deciding to allow the words to pass in a weak whisper. "I need to lie down."

But just as she began to make her way up the steps, Sirius had cut through the crowd and now stood at the bottom of the staircase along with Rory.

"Oi! Evans!" he called up to Lily who then slowly turned to face him. "I reckon you owe my best mate, James Potter, a date."

Lily composed herself and replied quite airily with, "Sorry, Black, but I don't think my _boyfriend_ would like that."

Rory's eyes widened just as much as Sirius's. "_Boyfriend_?" they echoed.

"Well, yes," confirmed Lily. "Amos asked me out after the match."

"That's cheating!" Sirius claimed. "You did that on purpose!"

"It was certainly not cheating," she argued. "Merely perfect timing. I wasn't about to turn down a bloke I fancy just to stay true to a bet." And with that, she disappeared up the steps.

Sirius turned to Rory. "How do we break this to James?"

"Well, we're not doing it tonight," Rory confirmed. "Wouldn't want to spoil his evening."

"True," agreed Sirius. "Who'd've thought Evans hated Prongs that much."

"Are you mad?!" she asked Sirius. "She's crazy about him! She's just in denial is all."

He stood for a moment casting her a perplexed expression. "Of course," he pretended to understand. "All the love is in the way she says she despises him."

"Basically," said Rory solemnly to a Sirius of the complete opposite. "Oh, you're useless! Where's Alice?"

"I reckon she and Frank Longbottom went up to the seventh year boys' dormitory."

Rory's expression must have revealed the sickness in her stomach she just felt because Sirius chuckled at her. "Well this can't wait," she decided, making her way to the boys' staircase. "Pray all clothes are on for me, will you, Black?"

"You got it, Rory." He laughed.

But as Rory arrived at the seventh year dorm, ear pressed hesitantly to the door, she detected no sounds at all. So her hand moved to the doorknob and opened it to reveal Mason seated on his bed, eyes scanning a piece of parchment.

"Mason," her voice caused his head to shoot up while attempting to hide the paper behind his back. "what's that?"

"Letter from Tara's parents," he effortlessly responded with. "Keep trying to set wedding dates when I haven't even proposed yet."

But there was urgency detected in his tone, his guilty conscience visible in the smile he plastered on.

Rory shut the door behind her and walked slowly towards her older brother. "Who's the letter really from?"

"St. Mungo's." He sighed.

"What's it say?"

"I haven't told you or Drew this, but I've been writing to a Healer from St. Mungo's over the past few months about a job there," explained Mason.

"Well, I knew you'd work there," she admitted. "I just didn't know you'd been writing to anyone."

"Exactly," Mason continued. "Anyway, he's put the good word in about me and I've been doing some assignments for acceptance. He asks about you and Drew a lot."

"That's fine," Rory assured him, beginning to smile at the fact that Mason was practically guaranteed this job.

"I've asked him to stop by over the summer."

"Ace."

"His name's Thomas Hart."

Mason attempted to slide in the name as quickly as possible, but Rory's smile had now vanished without a trace as her ears detected it. A strong combination of anger and betrayal stormed deep within her, rising and flooding out by way of her voice.

"You've been speaking to the man who abandoned his three children and his sick wife?!" she shouted. "And you never even told your own family?! We didn't need his help then and we don't need it now!"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, Rory!" Mason yelled back. "I knew you'd tell me to find a job as a Healer somewhere else if you found out Dad works at St. Mungo's!"

"You bloody well know it! I refuse to let that bastard back into my life and you shouldn't either! He never did a thing for us! Where the hell was he when Mum died, huh?!"

"He was funding money into our Gringotts safe because he thought we wouldn't take it if we knew it was him!" Mason continued to defend their father.

"Because we wouldn't've!" shouted Rory.

"I would've!" he argued before dropping his voice. "He's obviously been making an effort to be a part of this family again, and I'm willing to give him a second chance."

"Yeah, well he's not getting any more chances from me," Rory said decidedly, her voice also sinking to a reasonable level. "You, Drew, and myself are all this family needs. Take the job, Mason, but that man is absolutley not visiting."

"Don't you want a real family, Rory?" asked Mason.

Rory blinked back tears. "We _are_ a real family, Mason. And we don't need someone like Thomas."

"But Dad's said —"

"Stop calling him Dad!"

"Rory," Mason's voice came low and soothing. "he's our father."

"HE IS NOT MY FUCKING FATHER!" she screamed.

The two now stood in a heated silence. Rory's brown orbs sparkled with tears that threatened to run beyond the rims of her eyes. And as Mason reached his hand out to wipe them away, she only jerked back and slapped his arm away.

"I'm sorry Drew and I aren't family enough for you, Mason," she croaked. "But whatever you decide to do with Thomas, leave me out of it. Everything. In fact, I won't even be home when he vists."

And as she walked off, hand on the doorknob once again, she turned around one last time to see Mason looking just as broken as Rory was feeling. "Better yet, maybe I won't be home at all this summer."

The door slammed shut behind her as she walked down the steps to a party she certainly was in no mood to participate in. So when she entered her own dormitory, she was thankful to find Lily asleep so no questions could be asked as tears ran down Rory's cheeks, though she remained completely silent; no sniffling, no sobs, only tears. And that was exactly how she fell asleep that night.

- - -

"…and Calvin finally snogged Holly before the night was over!" Mason's fellow seventh year Gryffindor shared at breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning.

Mason half-heartedly placed a congratulating hand on his best mate, Calvin Young's shoulder. "Way to go, mate."

"You really should've stayed longer, Mason," said the fourth of the roommates, Frank Longbottom.

"Yeah, well I didn't need to be downstairs to see you and Alice Perrett snogging," Mason reminded; the other two emitted wolf-whistles and hushed cheers. "Had to kick you two lovebirds out just so I could fight with my sister," he added, frowning at the memory.

"Is everything all right?" asked one of the group's female friends, Emily Patterson as she sat down.

"Not really," Mason admitted.

"It will be," Calvin assured him.

Mason looked gloomily to his plate of breakfast which remained untouched aside from the scrambling of more than just the eggs. He and Rory had never been the siblings to fight. In fact, he had always been the peacemaker for any fight.

"Is your sister seeing anyone?" Marcus asked bluntly; Emily and Calvin punched his arm from both sides. "What was _that _for?"

"Cause you're an insensitive pig," said Emily.

But Mason truly wasn't paying attention anymore. He even risked a glance at Rory down the table and found her attempting to smile and feign happiness. The very fact that he was the reason behind such a fake smile caused him to grow sick. So Mason assured his friends he would see them in Charms and took off out of the Great Hall and lost himself in the many corridors of Hogwarts until he reached the Owlery. And before placing his latest letter to his father between the beak of the owl, Mason re-read it.

_Dear Dad,_

_ As you can see, this will be more of a friendly letter rather than all the business ones. We've had a death recently strike the family. The other day, Professor Sprout was teaching her Herbology class about Devil's Snare and somehow it got hold of Rory . . . enough said. There won't be a funeral, just a simple memorial at the school. I'm sorry to say Dumbledore won't be allowing any outside visitors either. I'd be happy to read anything you may write for Rory's memorial though. Still hoping you'll visit over the summer and wishing you a quick recover from your mourning._

_ - Mason._

Watching the owl fly off into the distance with the letter that held an untrue story, Mason couldn't help but feel guilty that he had just sent it. But if Rory wanted nothing to do with Thomas Hart, it seemed this was the way it had to be. And if it was, so be it.

* * *

**Apologies for such a long wait! But I hope you guys have read the little bit added onto the previous chapter.**

**Thanks to all who have favorited, read, reviewed, and added to story/author alert (:**


	8. Nightmares

_A pair of white satin legs bounded up the stairs, hair mink brown and bone straight flowing freely behind, neither of which were Rory's. But her pace hastened at the alarming sound of the footsteps practically leaping up those same stairs after her. And though seeming in a daze, Rory knew she had to run away from them._

_ She made it to a small room of cream-colored walls and reached her arms, holding various cuts and bruises, into a wooden crib, only to return with none other than a crying Drew. And although he looked the same, he was shrunk down to a size no larger than an infant. Rory held him with one arm pressed against her chest and did the same to the miniature version of a crying Mason who laid in the next crib. But before she could reach the crib of pearl white towards the corner of the room, the man of which matched the footsteps she had been running from grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her backwards, Rory collapsing to the ground with her brothers still wailing. _

_ She watched as the man reached his hands into the remaining crib and held in his arms the body of a shrunken seventeen-year-old girl with auburn waves and warm brown eyes. And as soon as Rory discovered it was herself, a mirror appeared next to her upon where she gazed to find the body she was in belonged to Violet Hart._

_ The man, Thomas Hart, now held his wand out towards Rory's small, vulnerable body and cried out, "Crucio!"_

_ And as Rory opened her mouth, the sweet but agonized voice of her mother screamed_…

"Rory!" a panicked voice attempted to penetrate through the screams. "Rory! Rory, wake up! Rory! Aurora!"

Next thing she knew, Rory's body had catapulted up with beads of sweat trickling down from her temples, pieces of hair damp and sticking to her face. Heart still pounding clearly as ever in her ears, she was able to make out a familiar face in the _Lumos_'ed area.

"Rory, are you all right?" asked Lily calmly, an expression of panic clear across her face.

At first the words hung dry in her throat, but Rory swallowed audibly before the words could fall out in a hoarse whisper. "Y-yeah." Her voice then gained a bit of strength. "Just a nightmare. No big deal."

"_No big deal_?" repeated Marlene incredulously from the other side of the bed. "You were screaming bloody murder."

"That must've been some nightmare," voiced Alice.

"Er, yeah," Rory muttered. "I just — I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"You can't or you won't?" Lily inquired.

"I reckon it wouldn't be too healthy if you did," said Marlene bluntly. "You look a right mess."

Lily shot her a disapproving look before turning back to Rory, all the kindness flooding back into those green eyes. "Maybe you ought to spend the night with one of the boys."

And so Rory, though still a bit confused, found herself being helped out of bed and shuffling near-blindly until reaching the sixth year boys' dormitory. Marlene, who had been standing at her side, opened and closed the door behind Rory, engulfing her in the darkness of the boys' room. And not able to remember which of the four-poster beds belonged to Remus, Rory gently pulled back the curtains to reveal Sirius snoring softly into his pillow. She reached out her hand and shook him gingerly by the bareness of his muscular back, Sirius then finally lifting his head, grey eyes squinted and attempting to fixate on Rory.

"Sirius?" her voice came strained from screaming. "can I sleep with you tonight?"

And instead of smirking and saying something about how she couldn't resist the 'Black Charm', he actually seemed to take notice of her current state.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, lifting the sheets so Rory could slide in between them.

"Nightmare," she answered simply.

"Tell me about it in the morning?" prodded Sirius.

Rory nuzzled her head underneath his chin, nodding against his neck. "Thank you, Sirius."

He draped one arm loosely and warmly over her waist. "Anytime, love."

And though Rory had agreed to tell Sirius in the morning, the two didn't have a moment alone until their last class of the day.

"So let me see if I've got this," said Sirius during Herbology. "You're actually your mum who's running from your dad…you save Mason and Drew…but your dad uses the Cruciatus Curse on the real you…?"

"Stupid, I know." Rory sighed.

"Not really," Sirius assured. "I'm sure I've had a few nightmares you wouldn't find too terrifying."

"The great Sirius Black?" mocked Rory. "Actually afraid?"

"Happens to the best of us, incredibley charming and handsome wizards being no exception," Sirius mirrored her grin now. "The point is — nightmares are meant to be personalized so they reflect what the dreamer, and only the dreamer, could find frightening."

Even when Sirius turned back to the Fanged Geranium, Rory continued to stare at him in undeniable shock, her mouth even hanging open a bit.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?" she finally asked.

"I can be deep!" he argued, looking offended.

"I just can't believe this is the same git who locked himself out of the castle wearing nothing but his boxers in the snow," said Rory, Sirius then receiving a bite from the Fanged Geranium. "Now I can."

He cast a glare in her direction while squeezing the bite on his finger. "Not everyone's brother is a Herbology whiz."

Rory hung her head. "Can we not talk about him?" she softly requested.

"You mean you're still in a fight?" asked Sirius incredulously; Rory nodded. "But you two never fight!"

"There's a first time for everything." She shrugged.

The pair were silent for a moment, Rory watching as James was also bitten by the sharp-toothed plant a few pots down the table.

"I'm on your side," came Sirius's grave tone.

She looked to him and issued a small smile. "Thanks," and then the very trace of it had vanished. "And I meant it when I said I wouldn't be home this summer."

"Where will you stay?" asked Sirius, oddly sincere.

"It's just three months," Rory reminded airily. "I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind me staying a month each."

"Well, if you ever grow sick of all the girl time," he began, smiling. "You can find me at the Potter's."

"You can expect me." She returned the grin.

The bell could be detected quite clearly from out on the grounds, the students beginning to file out of the greenhouse. And even with the month of May in full bloom, a sky of orange and pink didn't stop the crisp evening air from adding color to nearly everyone's cheeks.

"We're nearly there, gents…and lady," James added, his arms dangling over both Rory and Sirius's shoulders. "Almost seventh years."

"We still have exams to take, Prongs," Remus typically reminded.

"But they're nothing compared to N.E.W.T.s," said Peter as he seemed to tremble at the very mention of the stressful seventh year exams.

"I might actually study next year," Rory told the group.

"Maybe you could convince Dumb and Dumber to study with you," teased Remus.

James unwrapped his arms from Rory and Sirius. "Wait, Moony," he said. "which one am I?"

Rory tousled his untameble locks and said, "You're obviously Dumb 'cause Sirius is Dumber."

"Dumber than what?" he joked.

"That's it!"

Sirius attempted to grab for his best mate, only to catch an armful of air as James had already bolted toward the castle, the rest of the group following close behind. And upon arriving at the Great Hall, they noticed both Drew and Regulus being dragged out into the corridor by none other than Mason. None of them spared a passing glance, so when Tara stepped out of the Hall behind them, Rory placed a hand on her shoulder and asked what had happened.

"Drew and Regulus were hexing each other again," she explained. "Not sure where though. You'll have to ask Mason, he brought them to the Great Hall to tell Dumbledore."

"No thanks," Rory huffed under her breath.

"Where's he taking them?" asked James, nodding his head down the hall.

"They're to wait in Dumbledore's office and he'll give them their punishment after dinner," Tara told him before locking her compassionate blue eyes with Rory's. "You really should make up with your brother."

"I think I'll pass," replied Rory a bit more reproachful than intended. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Tara assured her before bading all goodbye and walking off after Mason and the troublesome duo.

"How do those two keep sneaking off unnoticed?" Peter asked, the five of them making their way towards the Gryffindor table now.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as _unnoticed_," said Remus. "They're always found eventually."

They all dropped into empty spots on the bench as Sirius said, "Yeah, well sooner or later finding them 'eventually' will be too late," he supplied the air-quotes where necessary. "I wouldn't be surprised if Regulus really _was_ a Death Eater, and then who knows what kind of trouble Drew'd be in."

"Don't talk like that, Padfoot," James snapped, eyeing Rory carefully. "He'll be fine."

Rory shook her head. "No, Sirius is right."

"I am?" he asked incredulously.

"He is?" asked the other three with the same level of shock.

"Drew's really going to push it one day," said Rory. "He's already walking on the edge as it is. I want to keep an eye on him but at the same time I can't just babysit my fourteen-year-old brother."

"So what d'you propose we do?" James inquired.

"Muggles have invented some sort of tracking device," suggested Remus.

"We don't need Muggle inventions when we've got magic on our side, Moony," Sirius reminded.

Magic. Tracking device. It was all suddenly becoming quite clear for Rory, a solution already bubbling in her mind. "I've got it!"

"What is it?" asked Sirius anxiously.

"It's so simple!" she continued.

"What?" Remus questioned.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"_What is it_?" all four boys asked impatiently, but Rory had already shot up from the table.

"Follow me!" she called over her shoulder, the Marauders doing exactly that.

"Rory, you're a bloody genius!" praised Sirius.

"I must admit," Rory began. "this _is_ one of my better ideas."

"It's the best!" James said in awe.

"As long as you lot only use it for the right reasons such as finding Drew," warned Remus. "In fact, maybe I should hold on to it to remove temptation."

"Aw c'mon, Moony," pleaded Rory. "Pranking is a right reason to use it."

"Yeah, and besides," James added. "we don't want it collecting dust in your robes."

Remus sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine," he conceded.

Rory and the Marauders had locked themselves away in the boys' dormitory, working all night on what they decided to call the Marauder's Map. Not only did they create it to show every classroom, hallway, secret passage, and inch of the grounds of Hogwarts, but it also revealed where anyone and everyone was at any minute.

"It still needs something," James mused. "Rory, what's your Animagus again?"

"A fox," she replied. "Why?"

But he didn't respond, and with a flick of his wand, it now read at the top of the parchment…

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Madam Wily,_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers _

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"Wily? Who's —" realization struck Rory and she wrapped her arms around a beaming James. "Thank you, James! I love it!"

"Please, call me Prongs," he insisted as the two pulled away.

"So, Wily," Remus said, also smiling. "Anything else we should add?"

"Well," Rory began puzzling over possibilities. "we should give it some sort of magical lock. That way only we can use it."

"Like with a password?" Peter suggested brightly.

"Exactly, Pete."

"All right," Sirius whipped out his wand and pressed the point against the Map. "To open it we'll say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

"And to close it?" James looked expectantly towards Rory.

She smirked and pressed the tip of her own wand to the parchment. "Mischief managed." And an ordinary piece of parchment it had become.

Well into the night when Rory had fallen asleep back in her own dormitory, the same nightmare had occured which caused her be awoken in the same way. Her vocal chords were strained yet again due to the screaming and her heart was beating rapidly enough to bound right out of her chest. The once comfortable four-poster hardened like marble underneath her, a state of numbness engulfing every inch of her.

"You look worse than last night," Lily told her sadly.

"It even took you longer to calm down," added Alice.

"You're certainly a lot sweatier," came Marlene's tone in an attempt to lighten the mood. Lily clearly didn't appreciate it.

"Maybe you should go over to the boys again."

And so just like the previous night, Marlene made sure she made it over, closing the door behind her. Rory shuffled over to Sirius's bed and soundlessly drew back the curtains. It wasn't any more shakes than last time before Sirius woke and attempted to find Rory in the darkness.

"Nightmare again?" he asked, though didn't wait for an answer before lifting up the sheets, Rory crawling in beside him. "Same one?"

And Rory, her head burried in the crook of Sirius's neck, nodded against him.

"S'all right, love," assured Sirius groggily before kissing her hair, arm placed delicately around her waist. "You're safe now."

And this was how things continued for Rory and Sirius — insults and flirtations during the day, and the innocent cuddling at night. This was their relationship now, twisted and dysfunctional as it may have seemed. It was almost as though they were two completely different people during moments such as these. They could touch as though they'd die without the very skin of one another, but the moment the sun rose they both shut themselves away, Rory insulting Sirius and Sirius flirting with Rory. Back to the same old routine. Both of them were too afraid to let alone, let alone each other, into their hearts. Both of them afraid to fall in love…or maybe just to admit it.

"Moony, you're not still studying?" asked Rory, amused. "Exams are over. We head back home tomorrow!"

Remus cast a smile in her direction, the two now both seated under the willow tree near the Black Lake.

"Speaking of exams," he began, closing the library book on his lap. "Mason's just finished his last N.E.W.T. today — Herbology. Aren't you curious to know how it went?"

"Well of course I am." Rory sighed; her smile faded.

"Then just make up with him, Wily," suggested Remus. "You two haven't spoken since March and it's clear you both want to."

Avoiding his gaze, Rory hung her head and fiddled with the frayed hem at the bottom of her grey V-neck jumper. "But he still wants Thomas to be a part of the family."

"And he won't be unless all three of you want him to be," he assured. "But just because you refuse to take your father — er, Thomas — back, doesn't mean you shouldn't take back Mason. I'm actually quite surprised he never tried to apologize."

"Well, actually he did," Rory admitted, looking to Remus now. "Several times. I just always ignored him."

"Then I believe it's your turn," said Remus.

Rory said nothing, but stood up and began walking back to the castle only to turn around, mouth open to speak. "Where — ?"

But Remus was already answering her unasked question. "Ravenclaw common room."

And with that, she nodded and began smiling for no reason in particular as she ran off through the castle until reaching Ravenclaw Tower. Mason would often enjoy spending his nights hauled up in the House he nearly called his own. Plus, that was where Tara was.

The door to said common room possessed no knob, but instead a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. And as Rory reached out her arm, knocking twice, the knocker's beak opened and a soft, musical voice came from it.

"What is something so fragile that even when you say it, it breaks?" it asked.

Rory threw her head back, sighing deeply. "Why can't they just have a password like everyone else?" she asked herself exasperatedly.

_Something so fragile_… she mused. …_even when you say it_…_it breaks_.

One shot and one shot only to apologize to Mason, and this was it. For she'd already agreed to spend the first few weeks of the summer holiday with Marlene at her house, and there was no doubting Rory wouldn't be seeing much of Mason anytime during the trip from Hogwarts. So the pressure then seemed to be building, even the silence becoming too much noise.

"Wait! That's it!" Rory said aloud. She took another step toward the knocker. "The answer is silence."

"A very wise guess," returned the knocker before the door opened swiftly before her.

A wide, circular room was then revealed, Ravenclaw students inhabiting it, though Rory could easily spot Mason within the crowd. He was off in the corner snogging Tara, and though it wasn't a sight Rory preferred, she still marched right over and said in her most pleading tone, "Mason."

He immediately turned around, an expression of surprise upon his face. "Rory," he muttered. "what're you doing here…talking to me?"

Rory simply embraced him in reply, Mason following suit and wrapping his arms around his only sister. "Just because I don't want Thomas back in the family, it doesn't mean I don't want you in it," she quoted Remus as the two pulled away.

"Fine with me." Mason smiled down at her.

She quickly mirrored it and then asked, "So how'd the exams go?"

"I reckon I did really well," he told her. "We'll just have to wait 'till August to see how well though." Mason's smile then faltered. "If you'll be home this summer at all."

"I won't be the first few weeks and the last, and when Thomas visits of course," explained Rory. "But I really don't think you should be home either."

"What're on about?" Mason asked her, perplexed.

Sneaking a glance at Tara, Rory then pulled Mason away from her a bit. "Propose to her, Mason," whispered Rory, her brother's eyes suddenly growing large. "You can move out and live with each other. Start your lives together. Don't let Drew and I hold you back."

"But Rory, I —"

"— have done a bloody amazing job of caring for us," she cut him off. "But I'll be turning nineteen in December; I'd say that's old enough to handle myself."

"But Drew —"

"— will be fifteen, a year older than you when Mum died and you had to start being the parent."

Mason had never looked to Rory with such pride, such a glistening of happiness in his eyes. "Rory," he began, attempting to keep his tone even. "I always thought that with all the pranks you play and the trouble you get into, I was just a failure at parenting. But now I see I've raised a strong, independent, _mature_ young lady. And now I know I've done something right."

Rory blinked back tears and slapped her brother's arm playfully. "Just shut up and propose to your girlfriend before you make me cry, you big git."

"Excuse me, everyone!" Mason called to the students of the common room until they quieted down. And with all eyes on him, he stepped towards Tara and took her hand in his and got down on one knee, everyone in the room now sucking up all the oxygen with their collective gasps. "Tara Allison Curtis, you've already made me the happiest man in the world by being my girlfriend. Now I hope you'll be willing to do that again and be my wife?"

Tara's free hand immediately flew to her eyes, wiping them free of any tears that may have spilled over. And then, without wasting any more time, she nodded her head and said, "Of course I will, Mason." Cheers were emitted as the engaged couple locked in a passionate kiss, Rory never having felt happier for her older brother.

_It was just a door. Only a door. Nothing but a white front door. Then suddenly, the door swung open and a man stepped through the threshold carrying a rather large trunk. Mason, who had been standing on the other side of the door, waved goodbye and walked out it, his own trunk in hand. The man, clothed in a dark trench coat, slammed the door behind him and approached two cowering teenagers in the corner of the room. The pair was Rory and Drew, both screaming out the name of their older brother who couldn't hear them now. And no sooner had this stranger withdrew his wand and cried out, "Crucio!" then the face of this man in the trench coat had been revealed _— _Thomas Hart._

Louder Rory seemed to scream. Faster her heart seemed to pound. Colder her body seemed to become. And certainly rougher and more frightfully her three roommates seemed to shake her awake. There was no discussion this time. Marlene immediately helped Rory to the boys' dormitory and, as always, left her in the darkness of their room. Shivering and sniffling from the tears that threatened to fall, Rory made her way to Sirius's bed only to find that he was already awake, curtains drawn.

"Rory," he said softly. "what's wrong? The same nightmare?"

All she could manage was a shake of her head. "I-i-i-it w-w-w-was d-d-d-different," she choked out, her voice cracking here and there.

"C'mon, love, I'll protect you," he assured her. And instead of lying down when Rory slid in between the sheets, Sirius propped himself up on one elbow with his face hovering over her. "Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm around."

"I t-think I m-m-made a mistake," said Rory, regaining her composure.

"Shhh," Sirius soothed, his thumb tracing circles around her cheek. "You did the right thing. Mason and Tara've never been happier. And it's all thanks to you."

Rory shook her head. "He's going to hurt me."

"Voldemort won't touch you."

"Not him."

"Neither will Thomas," Sirius told her confidently. "Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be there for you," he replied.

And though all Rory wanted to do at that moment was bury her face in his neck and inhale nothing but his warm, ambery scent, something held her back. Something kept her staring into those fathomless grey eyes that simply popped against the darkness. And something brought Sirius so dangerously close that every breath inhaled was undoubtedly Rory's own scent, whatever it may be. And in the heat of the moment, as Sirius's lips dropped to her own, she embraced the feeling — the butterflies in her stomach, the chills shooting up her spine, all from that one gentle, lingering kiss.

But it was over just before Rory could process it had even happened. And then that was it. Sirius pressed his forehead to her's and then laid down, his arm around her waist as usual, and Rory's head nuzzled underneath his chin. All she smelled was Sirius. All she saw was Sirius. All she felt was Sirius. All she tasted…was Sirius.

* * *

**sorry there's no spacing with like the - - - but ever since I started using firefox, it won't let me save it with those for some reason. it doesn't even let me space it. so apologies for that, & hope you enjoy the chapter anyway! don't forget to review!**


	9. Under the Full Moon

"And exactly _how_ many brothers did you say you had again?" Alice asked Marlene, the four roommates currently seated in a compartment on the train back to King's Cross.

"Four," was Marlene's reply. "All older."

"That explains why you're so…" Lily searched for the appropriate word. "…tough."

Marlene proudly beamed before turning to Rory. "Sure you don't want to stay a few weeks, Rory? You could have one of them."

"I'll visit," she said simply, forcing a smile upon her face though the muscles in her cheeks felt awfully tight. And it was to Rory's surprise that no one seemed to have noticed her face was practically bone white. All she could do was sit there soundlessly, her gaze focused out the window while repeatedly tugging at her royal blue tank top which seemed to be suffocating her. And as she replayed that one particular moment from last night in her head over and over, she swore for a moment she could smell that warm, ambery scent again; she could feel Sirius's soft lips on her's.

"Why not me?" inquired Lily curiously, thankfully breaking Rory out of her trance.

"Lils, what happened to Amos?" Alice reminded her, receiving a perplexed expression from the redhead.

"Oh right!" she then recalled. "We've decided to see other people. It's for the best. After all, I won't be seeing much of him now that he's graduated."

"While we're on the subject," Marlene began. "Alice, how're things with you and Frank?"

"Couldn't be better!" she insisted. "Though I'll certainly miss seeing his face around school next year."

"Ah, yes, next year," mused Lily. "To be seventh years. How exciting! Only one more year and then I'll never have to see Potter's self-absorbed and overly large head."

"Watch them get married," whispered Marlene to Rory who had forgotten to even smile this time. Marlene quickly caught notice of this and asked her, "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Rory shrugged but her friends knew better.

"What happened?" Lily now asked. "You've been quiet all morning."

"Is it the Marauders?"

And just as the words had left Alice's mouth, it was none-other than the infamous pranksters themselves who had appeared at the compartment door.

"Alright," said James, smirking. "we know you've got Wily. Hand her over."

The three girls looked to one another in confusion before turning to Rory. "_Wily_?" Lily repeated. "You mean you've actually got one of their ridiculous nicknames now?"

"Our nicknames are most certainly not ridiculous," Sirius chimed in, Rory feeling her heart suddenly pound in her ears at the very sound of his voice.

"You don't think they're ridiculous because you're not even normal yourself," Marlene shot at the boys, their smiles still intact.

"I tried being normal once," defended James before muttering, "Worst five minutes of my life."

"Back to Rory," reminded Remus. "We'll be kidnapping her now."

"You can have her," Alice insisted. "She hasn't been much of herself at all this morning."

To this, Rory casted a scowl in Alice's direction and nearly allowed the reason to escape from her lips. But luckily, before she had the chance, Sirius had already swept her up in his arms, slinging her over his shoulder just as he had done last time.

"I'll be counting down the days until I see your angelic face again, Lilyflower," James called to the compartment which began to shrink, Rory and the Marauders making their way down the aisle. Rory took this oppertunity to summon her limited strength and lift her upper-body so she could whisper to Sirius,

"Padfoot," she paused a minute, enjoying the privlidge of being able to use the rest of the Marauders' nicknames. "can we talk?"

"Course, love," was his reply. "Almost at the compartment."

"No," Rory said shortly. "I mean in private."

Sirius stopped walking now and set Rory down on her own two feet, the two quietly slipping into an empty compartment. He then asked her, "What's up, Rory?"

She didn't answer right away, taking a seat by the window, landscape rolling on by. "Why'd you do what you did last night?" And she thought that would be all she had to ask with no further explanation. She thought maybe — just maybe — there had been one part of last night which stood out for him as much as it did for her. And though a part of her thought it to be hopeless, another part still hoped he felt the way she had when their lips met.

"Wily," came Sirius's tone, light and playful, from the seat opposite her's. He even smirked which made Rory's heart sink. Sirius definitely wasn't thinking of the same thing. "You've slept with me in my bed for how many months? I wouldn't just turn you away because you had a different nightmare."

And her vision so dangerously close to being blurred, Rory continued. "That's not what I meant. Why'd you kiss me?"

But the tosspot still wasn't understanding, this only making Rory feel far more stupid than before. And the worst part was that she saw this all coming; she just couldn't seem to prepare herself.

"It's not like we haven't kissed eachother before," reminded Sirius nonchalantly. "I: your hair. And you: my neck. I've even licked your tongue!"

He smiled and Rory tried to, she really did. She could only hope it masked her pain.

"But you've never kissed me…" _On the lips_. But she couldn't bring herself to say it for whatever reason. "…like that."

Realization finally struck Sirius; it was easily read on his face, in his eyes. "Oh," was all he said at first. "It didn't…mean anything, really. I'm — Merlin, if you thought…I'm sorry."

"No no no no," Rory lied. "I knew it didn't mean anything. I just wanted to make sure _you_ knew."

"Well, I do know." The two briefly smiled before Sirius stood and walked to the compartment door. "You coming?"

"Minor headache," Rory continued to lie all-too-easily. "I'll catch up with you blokes later though."

And with a nod of his head and a last glance at his charming smile, Sirius was gone and had left Rory to cry her tears, cheek pressed against the cold glass. But Rory insisted with every drop that they were not because of Sirius. She couldn't let them fall for Sirius. So she lied even to herself and assured herself she was crying because she 'almost' cried over Sirius.

A room with off-white walls and a collage of polaroids occupying one of them; other wall panels holding posters of Puddlemere United, the Weird Sisters, and Gryffindor — Rory's room. She had just stepped in, tossing her trunk on the bed before standing on it to view the photos. In one, she and the Marauders were all chewing Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and competing to see who could blow the biggest bubble, Peter's popping in his face and the rest of them laughing. In another, Rory stood with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, James holding the Quidditch Cup up high, everyone's robes covered in mud.

Lily's words from the train ride had finally sunk in — "_Ah, yes, next year. To be seventh years. How exciting! Only one more year_…"

One more year at Hogwarts. One more year for pranks. One more year to see her friends every day. One more year to see Sirius…

_No_, Rory thought. _I'm not thinking about Sirius Black right now. I refuse._

But unfortunetely, Sirius was anything but the last thing on Rory's mind as she unlatched her trunk only to find a large mass of black fur leap from it.

"You!" shouted Rory, wand now pointed at the same dog from Hogwarts. "How'd you get in my trunk you filthy mutt?"

The dog's ears hung limp, it's tail no longer wagging. He lowered his head to the floor, body following suit, and gazed at Rory through unhappy, grey eyes.

Releasing a breath of defeat, she tucked her wand into the back pocket of her tight jeans and kneeled down near the dog. And in reaching out her hand, she began to scratch him behind his ear, tail now happily wagging.

"You've got to be the strangest dog I've ever come in contact with," Rory said to him. "Don't think I can stomach those eyes of yours though."

The dog cocked his head to the side. It really did seem like he could understand.

"You've got the eyes of Sirius Black," she said; the dog whimpered. "Sounds terrible, I know. Can you imagine how many girls have stared into those eyes while their hearts were broken?"

Rory then took a deep breath before admitting, "I'm one of them."

Upon hearing this, a pool of sadness began to form in the dog's eyes once again. That was until Mason's voice sounded through the house calling out Rory's name and the dog darted under her bed. Mason then appeared in the threshold.

"Rory, what d'you want for din — ?" he stopped and admired his sister still kneeling on the floor. "What're you doing on the floor?"

"Oh, I…er…" The lies that could once flow so effortlessly were clearly in short supply. She shuffled over to her bed on her knees and peered underneath to find that the dog had disappeared. "…was just looking for my wand." Rory gave herself a mental slap on the forehead for such a pathetic excuse, but never for a moment stopped thinking…

_It's Sirius! It's Sirius! _she shouted over and over again in her mind. _That bloody dog is Sirius! Sirius Black is that filthy mutt! I know he is! _

The knicker nicking, the human comprehension, the odd comments from the Marauders, the grey eyes, and now the disappearance! Not to mention the fact that he was always getting into places normal dogs couldn't get to. This dog was _somehow_ Sirius Black.

"It's in your back pocket," Mason pointed out.

Upon standing up and pulling her wand out of that exact location, Rory feigned her surprise. "Ah, so it is!" she said. "Anyway, what was it you wanted?"

He didn't respond at first, still seeming a bit perplexed, but finally regained his calm composure. "Right, erm…What d'you want for dinner?"

"Actually," began Rory, walking towards her bedroom window to reveal a full moon. "A few of my mates are expecting me."

"_Expecting_ you?" Mason parroted. "You've all just gotten back."

Rory swiftly grabbed her Thunderbolt broomstick from her trunk and headed for her door; Mason stretched his arm out to stop her.

"Where're you going anyway?"

One exit blocked, Rory strode back to her window and opened it, mounting the broom after settling upon it. And so before taking off into the night sky, she turned and cast a smirk to her disbelieving older brother and said, "The Potter's."

From the home of the Harts to the place of the Potters, the trip certainly wasn't the quickest. But it was definitely worth it, for as Rory now stood on the on the Potter's lawn, she caught sight of a shadowy figure bolting from the back of the house to the forest behind it.

_Remus_, she thought, dropping her broom and taking off after him.

But Rory had been cut off by three more runners who did not even take notice of her — James, Peter, and Sirius. And silence was clearly not needed as the three were shouting some sort of nonsense back and forth to eachother. Something about…transforming.

And suddenly, in the blink of an eye, those three Marauders began to do just that. Peter had shrunk until he seemed to disappear all together, the other two remaining in sight though hunching over. It was clear after the antlers had sprouted that James had, incredibley enough, transformed himself into a stag.

_I'm dreaming_, Rory assured herself as they neared the edge of the forest. _I'm dreaming_…_or imagining. Bloody hell, Rory! Just wake up!_

And then Sirius too had transformed. Running on all fours with his dark hair growing and spreading throughout his body, Sirius was now a big, shaggy, black —

"Dog!" Rory stupidly shouted out.

The heads of both the stag and the dog whipped around before disappearing into the forest. Rory followed as fast as she could manage, her legs, thighs, aching. But as soon as she bolted past the boundary of of the woods, the pine air filling her lungs, she found she wasn't running anymore. She was falling…down, down, down the rabbit hole…just like the Muggle story her mother used to read to her — Alice in Wonderland. But unlike the story, Rory was very much awake and unfortunetely not dreaming this up.

When Rory stopped falling, it was a pair of human arms which had caught her. And in opening her eyes which had been shut tight, she found the face of James gazing down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Rory," he began anxiously. "what're you — ?"

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" came Sirius's voice. James then set Rory on her feet and she found him also in his human form.

_Well, I just saw my best mates transform into animals and fell down a sodding hole in the ground, _Rory longed to shout aloud. _So yeah, I probably am._

"I'll have you know I'm completely sane," she instead argued.

"Moony's about to transform!" Peter mentioned frantically. "He wouldn't want you to see this, Wily!"

"And unless you're secretly an Animagus, you can't," added Sirius crossly. "You'll get hurt."

_Animagi,_ she mused. _Well that explains the nicknames. I feel I should be a bit more surprised though, or perhaps betrayed? Eh, not now. Wait a minute, why did I come down here again? What in Merlin's name am I doing!_

Rory suddenly felt panic crash over her and pull her under. "What do I do now? Where's the way out of this dragon's nest?"

"Technically, it's more of an underground werewolf den," said Peter.

"Love you, Pete but now's really no time to get cheeky," Rory told him before turning to James. "Now how do I get out of here?"

"You can't," James said sadly. "The opening is sealed until the sun comes up…until the moon has disappeared and Moony's returned to normal."

"You're joking," said Rory gravely, her eyes widening until they each reached the size of a Quaffle. "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?"

"Should've thought about that before you followed us, eh?" Sirius snapped.

"Thank you for your imput, Sir Sunshine," said Rory, now glaring at him.

"Honestly, Hart," he continued. "what was going on up in that mental head of yours?"

And instead of shooting something back at him, all Rory could do was stand still, insides and outsides both paralyzed with fear, as she currently stared down a werewolf…one of her best mates.

"Remus," she whispered, unable to find him in those yellow pupils; those weren't his. Neither was the snout, the tail, the teeth…it was just heartbreaking to see what Remus became.

Just then, everything seemed to occur in a blur. Remus launched himself in Rory's direction only to have James — in his stag form — leap from out of no where and use his antlers to but Remus off to the side. Sirius's body had already been turned, his arms out and taking a protective stance in front of Rory. Peter simply stood unsure of what to do.

"Damnit, Wormtail!" Sirius swore. "Couldn't you'eve been something more useful than a bloody rodent?"

"It was simple and I'm not exactly the most skilled wizard!" he defended before transforming into a rat, Sirius now focusing on the opening up above.

"Isn't there any way to open it?" asked Rory.

There was no time for Sirius to answer as they found Remus charging at toward them. Sirius then lept with Rory wrapped in his arms, dodging Remus as he crashed into the dirt wall. James came racing over and began poking at him to start some sort of fight and distract him.

Sirius then retreived his wand from his back pocket, aimed it at the opening and shouted, "_Open Sesame!_"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Rory shrieked, slapping his arm.

"That's the password, Hart!" he explained curtly, gesturing toward the starry sky revealed from the opening of the underground den. "Watch who you slap or I just might change my mind about rescuing you." And in grabbing one of the broomsticks from the corner, he and Rory both quickly straddled it before kicking off from the ground and then leaving it behind.

"You've got a _password_?" prodded Rory. "James said I'd have to wait 'till morning."

"Well, _we_ usually do, otherwise —"

They'd just landed safely in James's backyard, the broomstick dropped back into the den, only to find Remus standing behind them on his hind legs, sharp teeth bared.

"— he jumps out?" Rory guessed.

And Sirius confirmed, "He jumps out."

Remus had raised his large paw above Rory's head, it nearly making an eclipse of the moon.

"Rory!" shouted Sirius seemingly annoyed as he, once again, had to push her out of the way.

Unfortunetely, Remus's sharp claws hadn't missed as he took a swipe at Rory, her left side now fiercely bleeding. And as Rory pressed her hands to the gash, Sirius aimed his wand at Remus.

"Sorry, mate," he said. "Prongs and Wormie'll have to stay with you you tonight. _Ascendio!_" Remus was lifted into the air and when Sirius broke his concentration, dropped into the den. Sirius then walked over to the opening and said, "_Colloportus!_", the hole then sealed.

"Sirius!" Rory called out in agony, both hands nearly coated in blood.

He was at her side in a second, urgency consuming his grey irises. And it was those grey irises that had caused all of this trouble. But Rory found herself gazing into them as Sirius picked her up and carried her into the Potter's house bridal-style. Luckily, neither of James's parents were anywhere in sight as Sirius continued to carry Rory up the stairs and into the guest room — _his_ room. He laid her on his bed and upon shutting the door, Rory released an excrutiating cry she'd been holding in when they entered the house.

"Shh, shh," Sirius soothed. "It's alright, love."

But Rory stopped him as he took out his wand. "Wait!" she said. "You…you do know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Course, Rory," he assured before smirking. "Now let Healer Black operate."

A laugh escaped Rory in between her heavy breathing. There was quite a bit of blood lost, no doubt. So Sirius lifted up her blood-soaked shirt enough to reveal the gash in her side.

"_Vulnera Sanatur,_" he repeated three times so it almost sounded like a song. The first time it eased the gushing of blood; next, knitted the wounds; finally, the gash disappeared completely only to almost instantly reappear. "Nothing really I can do about the scar, it seems," he said ruefully. "If we'd applied dittany that last one would've taken care of any scarring."

"Dittany?" Rory parroted curiously.

"And _you're_ in N.E.W.T. level Herbology?" teased Sirius.

"Oh sod off, Black," she retorted, though grinning.

"Is that any way to speak to your Healer?"

"You're right," and she corrected herself. "Sod off, Healer Black."

Sirius only smirked, his chin propped up on the bed. A wave of silence crashed before Rory admitted her gratitude.

"Thank you, Sirius."

But he didn't reply. He only brought his lips gently to her scar, fluttering his eyelashes against her bare skin before lifting up his head and pulling her shirt down to cover her exposed, flat stomach. But what really sent Rory's pulse racing was when he brought his face towards hers, foreheads pressed together. And as much as she wanted to taste him once again, Rory knew she couldn't indulge. And Sirius knew this. He had to. She told him when he had been a dog in her room.

"We shouldn't," Rory was surprised to hear him whisper.

"We shouldn't," she agreed, closing her eyes.

Though he lowered his face further, lips barely brushing Rory's and said, "You deserve better."

And then that was it. The ambery scent had faded away, the warmness of his presence vanishing with it. And somehow, all had been said that needed to be. It was evident that whether the two shared feelings for each other or not, nothing would happen. Ever. And Sirius knew not to lead Rory on again. So she continued to close her eyes, for if she opened them Sirius wouldn't be anywhere in sight and she wouldn't be able to fool herself into believing he was. But she also needed to come to terms with reality, cruel as it may be. Eyes opened and propped up against the pillows of Sirius's bed, Rory's night was ending just as the last — with heartache and a broken promise to herself.

_She could recall the exact moment she saw her father walk out the door and never walk back through it. That was the day she swore she'd never fall in love, no exceptions. Not even Sirius Black._

It was just too bad Sirius Black was, in fact, the only exception.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sooo, not sure why it took me soo long to write this chapter but it did and i'm really not too happy with it. let me know what you think & also tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter! i think i might have an idea but i'd like some suggestions. any particular characters you want to see?  
_


	10. Dirty Little Secrets

Wakey wakey, Wily!" James's voice sounded off the four bedroom walls, the door practically knocked off its hinges.

Rory groaned. "Five more minutes!"

"Oh no you don't, missy," came Sirius's playful tone which only caused Rory to further burry herself within the blankets. He acted as though the previous night had never happened. "You've already slept away the entire morning."

"And we're _bored_!" Peter whined.

Come to think of it, they were all acting as though the previous night had never happened. Them being Animagi and Remus, well…

"Where's Remus?" Rory shot upright to ask, the three of them all looking quite taken aback.

"Uh, my room," replied James. "You know how sick he gets before and after transformation."

"I've got to see him." Though she wasn't exactly sure why. But the minute she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, she immediately regretted it. "Ow!"

"You alright, Rory?" asked Peter.

"Fine," was her response, and she lifted her shirt enough to reveal the scar still visible on her side. Both James and Peter winced at the sight of it, Sirius merely staring at it expressionless.

"Is that from — ?"

"Moony, yeah," Sirius interrupted James. "Probably best not to show it to him. And be gentle with him."

"Right, thanks," she said before making her way to the door. She paused in the threshold a moment and turned back to Sirius. "Thanks for everything, Padfoot." And he could take that to mean whatever he wanted.

The door to James's bedroom was left ajar and Rory stuck her head in before entering. Closing the door behind her, she made her way over to where Remus laid in bed, eyes closed and looking so young and innocent submerged in sleep. It was almost a shame to have to wake him, though she did it gently.

"Rory?" his words came in a whisper, his eyes slowly opening. "What're you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my best mate." she sent a warm smile his way which he weakly mirrored.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," he insisted before his face fell solemn. "I'm more concerned about you."

"I'm just peachy, Moony, honest," Rory lied. "Not a scratch on me."

"Not even an attempt?" he continued to question.

"You really don't remember?"

He just shook his head. "I never remember anything during my transformations," he explained. "I'm not in my right state of mind. The monster in me just…comes out."

"But then it wouldn't be your fault if something did happen to me," she tried to persuade. He was having none of it.

"I'd still feel responsible," he told her. "So it _would_ be my fault. You're sure you're alright, then?"

Silence slipped between them as Rory simply nodded, not capable of putting Remus through the guilt of the scar he left her. But perhaps soon it would fade away enough to either hardly be seen or to be passed off as some minor injury.

"Good. I reckon I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt you," said Remus, placing his hand over Rory's. "But there's actually something else I've been meaning to talk to you about for quite some time now."

"What is it?" Rory asked, anxiety creeping up on her words.

"It's nothing bad…I hope," he assured uncertainly. "It's just…on Valentine's Day we — er, I — well, you know. But then after that…it was as though it never happened."

Rory had a feeling this was what he was wishing to discuss. "So, what's there to talk about, then?"

"Everything," he chuckled before regaining his serious composure. "Why did it happen? Where do we stand now? Are things different?"

"Remus," she said softly. "That happened four months ago. Has anything seemed different between us since then?"

"Well, no," his grin returned. "I'm sorry for putting you in such an uncomfortable position. I've just been curious."

"No harm done, Moony," insisted Rory before standing up from her spot on the bed. "You wager you'll be alright for some shenanigans today?"

"I certainly hope so," he told her. "After all, what kind of best mate would I be if I left you with Padfoot and Prongs all day?"

"Not a right good one considering Pete can't do much to save me," Rory laughed. "Well, I'll leave you to your Healing now. See you, Moony."

"See you, Wily."

And with that, Rory had exited the room and was now making her way down the exceptionally large staircase. Upon hearing her name being called from the kitchen, she followed the sound which led her to James who was holding out a letter to her.

"It's for you," he told her.

And though puzzled, she took the envelope from James and opened it, the three boys keeping themselves in a curious silence.

_Dear Rory,_

_ Though I've yet to receive my N.E.W.T. scores, Dumbledore's already taken the liberty of sending a letter of recommendation to St. Mungo's. I've even been invited to a Healer training session of sorts in Wales. I leave the last week of August and will return back to London during the first week of June next year. I would've stopped by the Potter's and told you this in person, but Tara's got me swamped with all kinds of things for both our new home and the wedding. Speaking of, make sure you're free on July 16th!_

_ See you soon,_

_ - Mason_

Rory's eyes left the letter as she looked up to see James, Sirius, and Peter's eyes set on her.

"Who's it from?" asked James.

"What's it say?" Sirius then inquired.

"Good news or bad news?" Peter chimed in.

"Mason's leaving for Wales in August for some sort of Healer training," explained Rory. "And his and Tara's wedding is on July 16th."

"How long is his trip?" James asked hesitantly. That was the part which stood out most to Rory aswell.

"A year," she sadly responded.

"That's not too bad, Wily," assured Sirius. "Whether he's in Wales or England, you'll be at Hogwarts."

"Padfoot's right," Peter agreed. "You wouldn't be able to see him anyway."

"But what about the holidays?" Rory pressed.

"You're more than welcome to stay here," James quickly replied. "And you two can always write."

"What if he gets too busy to write?"

"He'd always find time for you," Sirius told her. "Granted, we're not talking a letter a day, of course."

"What if Thomas is there?"

Silence ensued, as Rory had just asked an unanswerable question. She, herself, wasn't even sure of the answer. Would they get along? Would they fight? Would Thomas hurt Mason?

"What if Thomas hurts him?" Rory's voice grew urgent and panic-stricken.

"What makes you think he'll hurt him?" asked James with the utmost seriousness.

Sirius's eyes narrowed and his voice came low and full of rising anger. "He's hurt you, hasn't he?"

"No," Rory honestly replied, for she began struggling at recalling the memory. "At least, I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't _think _so?" inquired Peter.

"I mean…every time I try to think about it, I can't," Rory admitted. "It's as though my mind is literally blank on that subject."

"Maybe you just don't remember," Peter suggested.

Rory was already shaking her head. "It's more than that," she said. "I'm almost being…kicked out of my mind when I think about it. I can't even picture it."

"But there's got to be a reason you said it," said James. "Otherwise, you wouldn't've."

"Merlin's beard," came an amazed whisper from behind all of them. Turning, they found it was Remus.

"Moony," Sirius began warningly. "you shouldn't be out of bed just yet, mate."

"Shut up, Padfoot," instructed Rory, receiving a glare from him. "He might understand what I'm talking about."

"I do," Remus confessed. "Though not from personal experience."

"What's going on, then?" James anxiously asked.

"I take it none of you have heard of the Memory-Locking Charm…" The perplexed expressions they all wore told Remus to continue in explanation. "Think of _Colloportus_ which Locks doors. It's the same basic conceptexcept with…memories."

"And how, exactly, do you know there's such a spell?" Sirius asked rather doubtfully.

"Yeah, Moony, I've never heard of it," agreed James.

"That's because it was banned during the Founder's time," Remus explained as though they all read as many historical books as he did. "Honestly, it's no wonder none of you received your History of Magic O.W.L.s."

"Well, if it's been banned, then how exactly d'you reckon Rory's dad was able to use it?" Peter asked.

"He's not my dad," Rory sourly mumbled.

"Well, no one knows the incantation except for the Founders themselves," replied Remus. "So it would've had to've been passed down through the family."

"I bet he's Salazar's descendant," said Rory menacingly.

"What house was he in?" Remus asked her.

"He went to Durmstrang."

"But they're notorious for teaching the Dark Arts," pointed out Sirius. "The Highmaster is even a Death Eater."

"Maybe it's not a family thing, then," Rory suggested. "Maybe it's a Death Eater thing."

"You can't assume Thomas is a Death Eater just because his Headmaster is," said Remus. "Anyway, the incantation to the Memory-Locking Charm is a Taboo."

Once again, the rest of the Marauders and Rory shared the same clueless facial appearances.

Remus rolled his eyes. "A Taboo is a powerful spell which designates a word as a key to revealing the speaker's location. So if Thomas truly did say it, it's likely he's served some time in Azkaban for it. He was clearly able to charm his way out if he's working as a Healer now, though."

"Blimey," said Sirius. "Rory's daddy's a convict."

Rory shot a scowl in his direction. "All the more reason not to want scum like him back in my life," she said.

"Scum like who?" a new voice sounded, Mr. Potter now walking into the kitchen.

"No one important," Rory assured with a small smile.

"Is that Rory I hear?" came Mrs. Potter's voice. She entered the kitchen beaming and Rory returned it. It was somehow impossible to remain angry at Thomas when James's parents were present. "It is! How are you, sweetheart? We missed you over the holidays!"

"I'm great, Mrs. P.," Rory lied effortlessly, Mrs. Potter already having her wrapped up in a bear hug. "I told James I would've loved to be here but Mason wanted us to spend Christmas at home this year."

She pulled away from the embrace but left her hands on Rory's shoulders. "So I imagine he'll be wanting to spend it with you this year, also?" she assumed sadly.

Upon hearing that and knowing it wouldn't be true, Rory was suddenly thankful to have spent the holidays with her brothers.

"Actually, he'll be away in Wales all year for Healer training," she said. "Mind if I join you for a very Potter Christmas?"

"Not at all, Rory," Mr. Potter smiled. "Wish Mason good luck for us."

"We will," James cut in before Rory had the chance to respond. "We were just on our way over."

"We were?" asked Peter, James simply shooting him a look that told him to go with it. "Right, we were."

"Alright, well have fun," said Mrs. Potter.

Rory and the Marauders then joined hands in a circle to Apparate. No one questioned James just yet until they had arrived inside the Hart house by the front door.

"Why're we here, Prongs?" Sirius asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I just figured Mason and Drew had a right to know," he stated. "Plus, there's no nosey parents walking about."

"So you've been in the program before?" The sound of Mason's voice could be detected from another room.

"Yes, but this is my first time teaching at it," came an oddly familiar voice.

"Sounds like he's busy with one of the Healers," Remus observed. "We shouldn't bother him with this now."

But something caused Rory's feet to shuffle forward, her mind off wandering while her body followed the voices. The Marauders kept behind her as they all stepped into the living room, one by one. Rory immediately regretted it.

"_Shit_," she fiercely whispered under her breath. For seated in the armchair next to the couch where Mason sat, was the man of her nightmares — Thomas Hart.

"Rory…?" Mason spoke unevenly, making no attempts at hiding his surprise.

Thomas's mouth twisted up into an enormous grin, his ice blue eyes glossy from the tears that formed in them. He had short, dark brown hair and a minor goatee to match. And unfortunetely, he reminded Rory of Mason in about ten years. Most women might even consider him to be handsome, but to Rory he was as vile as Voldemort.

"Aurora," he whispered, his voice overflowing with euphoria. It made her absolutely sick to her stomach. She even backed away when he stood up, the Marauders taking protective stances. "Mason said you were dead."

Rory snaked her neck off to the side and Mason simply shrugged his shoulders. Neither of them were willing to comment on that.

"Mason," Rory managed to keep her voice at a reasonable volume. "can I speak with you in private?"

"Look, Aurora —"

"It's Rory," she snapped at Thomas.

"If you truly hate me so much, there's no need to spare my feelings," he told her. "Whatever you have to say, just say it."

"Fine," Rory slowly made her way in front of Mason, Sirius moving up a bit also. "How could you go behind my back and welcome this grimy bastard into our home?"

"I most certainly did not go behind your back!" argued Mason, standing up now. "You knew he'd be visiting, it's just your fault that you're here when he is!"

"I wouldn't be if you gave me a bloody warning!"

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" exclaimed Mason, throwing his hands up in the air. "We're having the same idiotic fight that caused us not to speak for three months!"

Mason was right…about everything. But Rory certainly let him know it.

"This is still your fault!" she stupidly persisted bickering.

"You're being incredibley childish, Aurora," said Mason calmly; somehow it only made Rory angrier.

"Don't you call me Aurora!" she exclaimed. "And don't you try to act like him either!"

Mason only looked to Thomas and said in a voice slightly above a whisper, "I reckon you should read her what you wrote for her, er, funeral."

Thomas nodded gravely, retreiving a folded piece of parchment from his front pocket and began reading.

" 'For my daughter, Aurora," he commenced. Rory had already heard enough. "I wish I could've been here today. Even more, I wish I could've seen her one last time. If I could, I would've told her how sorry I am. Sorry for all the pain I must've caused her. Sorry for all the years she spent without a father. I'd apologize for walking out that door and never walking back through it…even when Violet was ill and passed. I always saw so much of her in Aurora. And from what Mason's told me, she was brave, resourceful, humorous, clever, loyal, and ambitious. Most of all, she was a daughter to be proud of…My daughter. Aurora Lynn Hart, may you rest in peace'."

_You forgot to apologize for beating me_, thought Rory, though it hadn't necessarily been proven true that he ever did.

Thomas looked up from the parchment, his eyes watching Rory's intently. Her face held no expression which caused everyone else in the room to await her reaction, though it never seemed to come. The tension thickened and seemed to replace the oxygen, a knife able to slice through it. Soon even the silence was too loud and Thomas decided to break it.

"Aurora —" he quickly corrected himself. "Rory — could I have a minute?"

Rory nodded. What'd she have to lose?

"I'm staying right here," said Sirius sternly.

"It's fine, Sirius," Rory assured softly. "I'll be fine."

He searched her eyes for a moment before finally nodding reluctantly and stepping out of the room along with the others. Footsteps bounding up the stairs could be detected and then a door closing followed.

"You know, Rory," Thomas indifferently began. "I didn't have to come back into your life."

"Then why did you?" asked Rory shortly.

"I just wanted to piece this family back together," was his reply.

"It's your fault this family's broken in the first place!" she shouted. "And besides, you're a little too late, _Dad_. I reckon even Mason'll agree that we're old enough to take care of ourselves."

"Then don't think of me as your father," he suggested. "Think of me as…a fun uncle or…a family friend."

"I have much better taste in friends than you," scoffed Rory.

"You listen here, you ungrateful little bitch!" demanded Thomas before pushing Rory back causing her to hit her head against the front edge of the couch.

_"You're lucky I haven't left you yet, you ungrateful little bitch!" A nine-year-old Rory watched from the top of the stairs as her father slammed her mother against a wall._

"We're going to be a happy family whether you like it or not," Thomas growled directly in front of Rory's face. "So are you going to cooperate, or am I going to have to make you?"

Though she knew she shouldn't, Rory had to Unlock the memories Thomas didn't want her seeing. And it seemed there was only one way to do so.

"Make me," she dared before spitting in his face.

His face was practically giving off heat now as he struck Rory across the face. And curled in the fetal position on the floor, her hands flew to carress it.

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" her mother said pleadingly. "I know I'm lucky! I love you!"_

_ "Shut your bleeding trap, woman!" Thomas demanded, delivering a slap to Violet's cheek._

"Say that again, I dare you," said Thomas as he stood towering over Rory.

She moved her hands away and looked right into his eyes as she whispered, "Make me, arsehole."

He then retrieved his wand from his back pocket and directed it at Rory, a sick grin plastered across his face.

"You really do look just like your mother," he told her. "It's a right shame you didn't inherit her obediance…_Crucio!_"

It was her worst nightmare come to life. Rory's body was suddenly sent into a whirlwind of the worst pain imaginable. It was as though millions of white-hot knives were being driven into her skin. As though every bone underneath that skin were on fire. All her mind could focus on was how much she desperately wished to end her life right then and there.

_"Y-y-you don't have to d-d-d-do this," Violet sobbed, wrapping her arms around Thomas's leg. _

_ "Actually I do have to do this, slag," He quickly shook her off and chuckled darkly, wand now aimed at her. "_Crucio_!"_

_ It was her mother's bloodcurdling scream which caused Rory to shout out, "Mummy!" And though she quickly overlapped her mouth with her hand, it was too late. Thomas was making his way up the stairs now with an evil smile on his face._

_ "Daddy won't hurt you, Aurora," he cooed, wand directed at her. "Daddy's going to help you forget all about this. It'll be our little secret."_

_ A flash of white light overpowered her vision and brought her back to reality_…

The pain ceased, as did the screaming which Rory hadn't even realized she was doing. The memory had been Unlocked and she could feel it in the back of her head, almost as though it had grown suddenly lighter.

"What do you say now?" Thomas asked as though he already knew her answer.

"I'll cooperate," said Rory both reluctantly and weakly.

Her eyelids began to droop and before darkness enclosed around her, she saw Thomas's face a last time through her narrowed slits.

"This'll be our little secret."

XxX

* * *

**A/N: **_Apologies for the wait! I'm juggling quite a few stories at the moment, both fanfics and my own works of literature. Plus, I've been pretty busy with my friends and soccer practice is starting. But enough excuses, what did you guys think? A pretty good comeback? _

_Also, I know I've contradicted myself by implying that Rory's parents are still together when she's nine years old while back in the first chapter I said they divorced after Drew was born. I meant to do this. And since I can't go back and edit the chapter without deleting the rest, I'm telling you all here that Violet and Thomas divorced during Rory's first year._

_Read & Review!  
_


	11. Wily

**A/N: **_I'd just like to apologize in advance because I feel this chapter isn't up to my usual standards. Hopefully it's good enough for now at least!_

_

* * *

_

_x_

Her eyes opened for the second time that day, though this time Rory was taking in the familiar surroundings of her own bedroom. And the first thought that crossed her mind was, _Where is everyone_.

Rory swung her feet off the side of her bed and shuffled her feet out the door. She could hear voices coming from downstairs, laughter actually being the correct term. Following the sound into the kitchen, she found Thomas, Mason, and the Marauders to be the source. They were all smiling and still emitting small chuckles from whatever funny thing had been said, all except Sirius. He sat at the table, keeping his distance from the group of men, his brows furrowed and a scowl etched across his face. At first, it appeared he was staring at nothing in particular, but after following his eyes, Rory knew he was glaring at Thomas.

"Hey," she greeted uneasily; all eyes were on her.

"Rory!" exclaimed Sirius as he shot up from his seat and whispered his next words so only she could hear. "What happened with Thomas?"

"I told you, Sirius," came Thomas's voice; chills raced down Rory's spine. "Rory and I were talking about being a family again when she started to feel ill and passed out."

"Why the sodding hell would I believe _you_?" Sirius spat at him.

"Padfoot, easy, mate," said James warningly.

"Don't patronize me, Prongs," he said to James. "We all know this bastard's lying!"

"Marauder conference!" Remus intervened.

He led the way back up the stairs to Rory's room, she and the other three Marauders trailing behind.

"How can you tosspots believe a word that man says?" Sirius demanded after shutting the door.

"Shh, Sirius!" Remus hissed. "They can still hear us!" So he walked over to the door with his wand on the knob and recited the incantation for a soundproofing charm. "Alright, go ahead."

"How can you tosspots believe a word that man says?" Sirius repeated.

"We don't!" assured Remus. "We just didn't think causing a scene about it would be all that necessary."

"Yeah, we thought we'd leave that to you, Padfoot," Peter agreed.

"Well, you could've let me in on the plan," he grumbled.

"So, what happened?" Peter asked Rory.

"I wager he beat you again," said James darkly.

"Actually," Rory began. "he beat me for the first time."

Sirius was alert now. "So he did beat you! Oh, wait 'till I get my hands on that fuckin' — !"

"Easy, mate! We all want to beat the mickey out of him just as much as you," James assured him before focusing back to Rory. "Wily, you said this was the first time?"

"Yes, but he did Lock one of my memories, and getting beaten was the only way I could Unlock it," she forced out in one panic-stricken breath.

"Shh, s'alright, love," Sirius soothed, rubbing her arm. "What was the memory?"

Rory's chin dropped to her chest. "Heeb eet mamum," she mumbled at the floor.

"Pardon?" Remus said after a moment.

Tears stung at her eyes as she picked up her head and looked Remus dead in his eyes. "He beat my mum," she repeated, just barely above a whisper.

No one uttered a single sound until finally James tried.

"Rory —"

"I was only nine," she interrupted softly. "I watched him do it. He thought I might've told someone so he Locked the memory. My mum never had any bruises though…"

"Neither did you," Peter pointed out. "No traces of blood either."

"But how can that be?" she mumbled to herself.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Remus, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"That's the second time you've said that today," Sirius affirmed. "So, what is it this time?"

"Don't you see?" he rhetorically asked. "Rory and her mum were never seen with bruises because Thomas is a Healer! He can ail them and then aid them."

"Bloody hell," escaped from an awestruck Sirius.

"We're not telling Mason or Drew about any of this," Rory said decidedly.

All four Marauders turned to her as though she were mental. "What?"

"I'm serious," she told them. "Neither of them will believe any of this, especially not Mason, and then Thomas will probably just kill me when he gets his hands on me again."

"No!" said Sirius shortly. "He's never going anywhere near you ever again!"

"But he'll still be around what with him and Mason getting along so well," she reminded. "And just his presence'll be threatening enough. He could always get me alone too easily…soundproof the door…Lock it…" Those glassy, brown orbs then pushed tears over the edge, spilling down Rory's cheek. Sirius's hand flew to carress it, his thumb wiping away most of her tears.

"Don't cry, Rory," he cooed.

"_Sirius_," Remus whispered fiercely.

"What?"

"Stop it," James joined in.

"Stop what?"

James and Remus looked to one another with a significant expression before saying, "We need to talk to you," in unison.

Sirius rolled his eyes and stole one more meaningful glance from Rory before leaving her room with Remus and James, Peter staying with Rory.

"D'you have any idea what's going on?" Rory asked him.

Naturally, he responded with, "Not a clue."

XxX

The two Marauders directed Sirius into Drew's room and Locked the door before Sirius finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"You are," was Remus's response.

"What're you — ?"

"You've got to stop leading her on!" James exclaimed.

Sirius decided to play dumb. "Leading who on?"

"You know damn well who!" snapped Remus.

He sighed. "Alright, I do. But I'm not 'leading her on', I'm just being there for her."

"Were you also 'just being there for her' when she slept in your bed all those nights?" James questioned smuggly, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Yeah actually, I was," defended Sirius. "I'd let her sleep with me when she had nightmares about her father."

James looked both surprised and defeated; Remus, on the other hand, appeared a bit uncharacteristically arrogant.

"What about when you left Prongs and Wormtail to watch me during my transformation so you could spend the night with Rory?" Bitterness could be detected creeping into those words. After all, Sirius was sure Remus was still harboring feelings for Rory.

"I took her to my room to Heal her and then slept on the living room sofa," Sirius shot back.

"Healed her?" repeated Remus, looking guilty.

"It was nothing, Moony," Sirius assured him, realizing Remus wasn't aware of the gash he gave Rory.

"You know, Padfoot," James began. "I wish I could believe you did all of that for Wily because you two are just friends, but we both know that's not true."

"We _all _know that's not true," added Remus.

"What're you on about?" asked Sirius. "Of course it's true."

"You can lie to yourself all you want, mate, but I know something that proves you care for Rory as more than a friend," James's grin stretched from ear to ear, but Sirius knew he was bluffing, because there wasn't anything to prove —

_Son of a Banshee_, he mentally cursed.

"Oh really?" inquired Sirius with his best poker face. "And what exactly might that be, Prongsie?"

James allowed the suspense to hang in the air for a moment before announcing, "You kissed her."

_Just come clean, Sirius_, he told himself. _There's no use in lying your way out of this one. He's your best mate._

"How'd you find out?" He sighed in defeat.

"You just told me," James said, him and Remus now smirking.

"Oh my bleeding Godric!" exclaimed Sirius, tossing his hands in the air. "You can't be serious! Ugh! I knew I should've lied!"

Remus and James no longer wore the smirks when James gravely asked, "Why'd you do it, Padfoot?"

"I honestly don't know," admitted Sirius sadly.

"Sirius," began Remus. "there's a very fine line between being a good friend and showing interest in someone. Please don't cross it until you realize your feelings for Rory. She can't handle a broken heart, especially not right now."

"You're right, you're right," Sirius agreed. "I'll wait until — Wait, what?"

"We know you fancy her, even though you're not ready to admit it," said James. "And don't argue with me, Black. I'm your best mate and I know more about you than you do."

Sirius decided to smile and let it go rather than process everything in his mind. He'd save that for when he went to bed. So after returning to Rory and Peter, they all decided to Apparate back to the Potters'.

"Soooo…" said Sirius, as the five friends returned to James's kitchen. "what now?"

"Rory," began Remus uncertainly. "Why did Padfoot have to heal you last night if you told me I did nothing?"

"Who's up for a game of Quidditch?" James attempted to distract.

"Well, I'll admit there was a minor scratch but —"

"Let me see it," Remus demanded gently.

"Really, Moony, I'm alright," Rory insisted, but Remus only repeated himself.

Rory sighed and folded her shirt up, enough to expose the stitched up gash on her left side. Sirius looked at it with no emotion while Peter and James were staring at it wide-eyed. Remus, on the other hand, appeared angered.

"A minor scratch, eh?" he said to Rory through clenched teeth.

"Remus," she said softly. When he walked off out of the kitchen she followed, her voice gaining more volume. "Remus, wait! Please!"

"Rory, I'm a monster!" he said after finally stopping and turning to face her. "Look at what I did to you!"

"Not on purpose," she insisted, pulling the shirt back over her flat stomach and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You would never hurt me on purpose, Remus. So I want to be there again during your next transformation."

The wave of calmness which had crashed over Remus a moment ago had dissolved. He now took his serious and protective stance.

"No, Rory," he told her firmly. "You're not getting hurt again."

"I won't," she assured before turning to face the other three Marauders. "Because you three are going to help me become an Animagus."

"Pffft," Sirius huffed. "You've seriously gone barmy if you think we're —"

"We'll do it," confirmed James; Peter nodded at his side.

"_What_?"

"Padfoot," he said. "was it not you who told Moony and I just a few months ago that we should've let Rory in on this a long time ago?"

"Yeah, Padfoot," Remus agreed, catching on to what James was getting at. "What's changed between then and now?"

_What's changed is that I've realized I fancy Rory a smidge_,Sirius admitted in his mind. _I hope you blokes are happy!_

"Fine," he said. "We'll teach you, Wily."

She beamed. "Can we start today?"

"We can start right now!" said James, extending his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

She looped her arm within his. "We shall."

XxX

"James, I feel stupid," admitted Rory.

She currently sat on the floor of his darkened basement, the only source of light being the faint glow from the candles placed in a circle around her.

"As of this moment, it is essential that you refer to me as Prongs," said James, seated behind one of the candles; Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat behind three others in the circle.

"We all felt stupid doing it, Wily," Peter comforted. "Well, except Moony."

"But we've been chanting for hours," complained Rory. "How long does this take?"

"It's supposed to be shorter when doing it with people," said James, and Rory could hear him plop down the large, dusty spell book.

"C'mon, Wily," Sirius urged. "Just a little while longer. If we wait too long we'll have to start all over."

And let all those hours sitting in a fiery circle in the dark chanting be for nothing? She immediately sent her mind back to focusing on the fox she would soon be and commenced chanting.

"Abia nohten abia nohten abia takka nohten abon," she crooned; the boys then began their monotone humming.

"Abia nohten abia nohten abia takka nohten abon."

With nothing more than a single breath in between Rory repeated the spell, her mind entirely fixated on herself in the form of a fox. Thin yet strong, and with reddish fur, running on all fours to the Whomping Willow. A big, black dog and a large stag then appeared at her sides, a rat making it's way to the willow.

Rory then shifted her thoughts back to the fox. She felt herself mentally staring into it's dark eyes until a wave of new emotion crashed over her. She could almost hear bones inside of her breaking and then re-building themselves. Her body had hunched over, her hands and knees pressed to the floor soon transforming to paws. And by the time the image of the fox had dissolved from her mind, Rory was pulled back into reality where she had become that fox.

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed, now kneeling in front of Rory. "You did it, Wily! You're officially one of us!"

Rory slowly moved herself forward, getting the hang of using her paws, and hopped up on James's knee while looking up at him. He smiled and ran his hand gently down her back.

"Brilliant job, Wiles," Remus praised, he and the other two Marauders moving in closer.

"I knew you had it in you," added Peter.

Rory turned to face Sirius who was beaming down at her. And though he looked as though there were so many things he wished to say, all he told her was, "You're a Marauder."

x

* * *

**A/N: **_Apologies once again. I don't know, is it just me? Anyway, I'll be speeding the summer along in the next two or three chapters because I'd like to get them back to school for their 7th year! Don't you just miss Hogwarts? I know I do! It's harder to write when they're out of school. _

_Read & Review!  
_


	12. Magic Works

"What's the date?" asked Mason for the upteenth time as he paced nervously back and forth.

"July sixteenth," replied Rory at once. She watched her brother in amusement from the kitchen table; never had she seen him so nervous and disheveled.

"Rory, what's today?" he asked again.

"The sixteenth of July," she answered before taking a sip from her mug of green tea.

"That's what I thought," he mumbled to himself.

Rory giggled a bit. "Honestly, Mason, I've seen you study for N.E.W.T.s with greater ease."

"Yes, well I wasn't exactly binding myself to the textbooks for as long as I live," he said, panic rising in his tone.

"Calm down, Masey," Drew suggested upon his arrival into the kitchen. Mason didn't even frown at the use of the silly nickname. "Everything'll be fine."

"Right…yeah, yeah…fine…" Mason began his muttering again before asking, "Drew, what day is it?"

"Friday," was Drew's absent-minded reply, for he was now far more focused on making his bowl of cereal.

"Friday?" Mason's voice actually sounded alert now and he'd stopped pacing. "Why am I up so early?"

"It's only eleven o'clock," Drew affirmed.

"And you're getting married," Rory reminded him.

Mason's eyes grew wide. "I'm getting _married_…MERLIN'S BOLLOCKS!" He'd bellowed at the sound of waffles popping out of the toaster. "Aurora! Must you make waffles on the day of my wedding?"

But Rory did not answer, for she and Drew were laughing themselves into stitches. She did, however, get up to collect her waffles.

"Good to know you've got Merlin's bollocks on your mind, brother dearest," she teased.

Mason glared at his siblings before announcing, "I'm going to get ready." But it hadn't even been five minutes after he'd disappeared from the kitchen that he came strolling back in wearing a blank expression. "I forgot how to get dressed."

His younger siblings began chortling once again.

"I'll go dress our ickle Masey-kins," Drew joked with Rory before turning on a serious note to their older brother. "I hope your boxers are clean because that's where I draw the line."

And with that, Rory's brothers had left the kitchen and assumed they'd made their way to Mason's room. It wasn't long after that she popped the remaining waffle into her mouth and went up to her own bedroom. There, Rory slipped into the baby blue, floor-length, strapless bridesmaid dress which Tara had dropped off the day before. And since Rory could leave the hair and make-up to the professionals at the London mansion (where the wedding would be), she went to go check on Mason and Drew.

"So, how was dress-up?" she teased from the doorway.

"Successful," was Drew's reply.

He and Mason both wore black dress robes, though Mason's was the classic black and white while Drew wore a royal blue tie and vest just like the other two groomsmen would be wearing.

"Aw, look at Drewbee all grown up and in his dress robes," Rory cooed.

"Sod off," he shot back playfully. "I'm not the one in a dress."

"Speaking of Rory in a dress," said Mason. "I don't reckon I've seen that since…Come to think of it, I've never seen it."

"And after tonight you never will again," assured Rory as she stepped into the room.

"Let me guess," Drew insisted. "Tara's got you wearing heels too…?"

"They certainly look like heels, don't they?" said Rory, lifting her dress enough to reveal her feet strapped into a pair of high heels.

"Aren't they?" inquired Mason.

For an answer, Rory retrieved her wand from it's stationary position down the front of her dress and thought of the non-verbal incantation to remove the spell from her shoes. She was revealed to be wearing a pair of black Converse, and after performing the spell again, the high heels returned.

"I just used a spell to make them look like heels," Rory admitted.

"Could you do that with me at the wedding?" joked Drew.

Mason still smacked him upside the head.

:.:.:

Everything was ready; every_one_ was ready. Even Mason had managed to calm himself down with the help of some friends. He currently stood waiting at the front of the mansion's ballroom, his foot tapping impatiently…or nervously. Calvin Young, his best mate, stood beside him as his best man and the groomsmen were Marcus Turner, Frank Longbottom, and Drew. Rory stood on the bride's side along with the other two bridesmaids, Emily Patterson and Scarlet Curtis, Tara's closest cousin. Her maid of honor was her own best mate, Amber Wilson. Tara and Mason had been kind enough to invite Lily, Alice, Marlene, and the Marauders whom Rory easily located in the crowd. Soon, that crowd stood up, all eyes gazing upon Tara as she emerged through the doors in her pure white gown. Rory quickly stole a glance at her older brother; she'd never seen him happier.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the ceremony official, a tufty-haired wizard. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

_Insert lovey-dovey talk here,_ joked Rory, her mind wandering elsewhere only to return at…

"Do you, Mason Tyler, take Tara Danielle…?"

Mrs. Curtis emitted quite a sob at that point. Rory now wondered if she and Mason were sharing the same wish — that they're mother could be there with them.

_At least Mason agreed not to invite Thomas_… A chill shot down Rory's spine at the very mentioning of his name. Emily, who was standing next to Rory and had known her for a while because of Mason, gave her a questioning look. Rory simply smiled to assure all was well.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The wizard waved his wand over the heads of Mason and Tara, a shower of stars falling upon them. Drew let the round of applause which continued as the bridesmaids and groomsmen and all followed the bride and groom down the aisle and out the doors. The guests trailed behind as everyone made their way to another ballroom for the reception.

A dance floor was placed in the center, a gold-jacketed band beginning to play in the front. Countless round tables were off to the side, white-jacketed waiters lined up near them on both sides, ready to serve food and beverages.

"Rory!" came a familiar voice from behind. Turning, Rory found it was…

"Lily!" The two hugged, for they hadn't seen eachother all summer. "Where's — ?"

"Rory!" came a pair of voices.

"Alice! Marlene!" The three embraced.

"I almost didn't recognize you with a _dress_ on!" Alice squealed.

"Don't get too used to it," Rory told her. "This'll be the first and last time Rory Hart wears a dress."

"But Rory Hart looks positively gorgeous in a dress," complimented Remus as he appeared with the other three Marauders.

"So do you, Lily Flower," said James with a smirk and his usual charm. "I'm sure you'd look even more stunning in white…with me at your side."

"Oh _please_," she scoffed. "The day I marry you is the day Rory willingly wears a dress."

"Well, I dunno about _willingly_ but if she plans to stay with the Potter's over the holidays, she'll have to wear another," said Sirius. "Not that I'm complaining." He sent Rory a wink to which she rolled her eyes, heart melting on the inside.

"What're you on about, Black?" she asked.

"The annual Potter Christmas Ball," James explained. "The birds are required to wear a dress. You don't have to attend if you don't want to."

"Then I'll just stay in my room that night," said Rory decidedly; The Marauders' faces fell ever so slightly.

"Well, it's months away," said Remus. "So you can always change your mind."

Rory nodded, though she seriously doubted she'd feel any different once December came around.

The festivities carried on with evening setting in, the night filled with plenty of dancing and laughter, upon other things. Finally, it came time for Mason and Tara to have their first slow dance as a married couple, and who better to announce it than Drew?

"…but the bride and groom have a special request," he said into the microphone. "They'd like Rory Hart to sing it."

All eyes eventually found Rory, as she stood on the dance floor in her circle of friends. The golden lanterns hung all around the ceiling focused all of their blinding light on her now.

"Rory, I didn't know you could sing!" Alice whispered.

"I can't!" she insisted, her lips the only part of her able to move. "Well, I s'pose I can, but I haven't sung in front of people since I was…ten!"

"Rory! Rory! Rory!" Drew began chanting, everyone in the entire room soon joining in.

"Aurora Hart," Lily managed to say over the deafening chants. "You get up there and sing!"

"It's your own brother's wedding, for Merlin's sake!" Alice chimed in.

With a sigh and a stomach full of butterflies, Rory made her way to the small stage which the band was placed upon, the chorus of her name now replaced with cheers and clapping.

"If you still sing like you do in the shower," said Drew as he leaned away from the microphone. "I reckon you'll be fine."

And with that, he'd walked off the stage, Mason and Tara making their way to the middle of the dance floor which had nearly cleared out for them as the band began to play 'Magic Works' by the Weird Sisters.

XxX

_ And dance_…

They were only two words and yet, they were enough to send Sirius's mind reeling. For the voice that sang them was unlike any he'd heard before. For such a small girl, Rory's voice was somewhat deep, but not rough; it was beautiful.

_Your final dance._

_ This is_…_your final chance._

_ To hold_…_the one you love._

_ You know you've waited long enough._

Everyone's eyes were fixated on the dancing couple in the center of the dance floor, but not Sirius's. He kept his upon the auburn-haired singer on stage. The golden light of the lanterns spilled on to her and ran down her light skin; it illuminated the red in her hair and caused a sparkle in her warm, brown eyes.

_So believe_…_that magic works._

_ Don't be afraid…of being hurt._

_ Don't let…this magic die._

_ The answer's there…oh, just look in her eyes._

Her beautiful eyes…_What? No! You're losing it, Black! It's all the firewhiskey! _

_ And make…your final move._

_ Mm, don't be scared…she wants you too._

_ Yeah, it's hard…you must be brave._

_ Don't let this moment slip away._

Sirius continued to stand in place even as other couples began dancing, Rory singing the chorus once again. He'd heard the song before, but it was as though he was listening to it for the very first time. He dissected every line, every word, and it all made sense to him. This song was for him_…_about Rory. _Because I…well, I…er, I lo _— _I fancy her!_

_ And don't believe that magic can die!_

_ No, no no, this magic can't die!_

Her voice held such power then, hitting notes higher than the Weird Sisters. But just as beautifully as her voice had climbed up, it fell back down to it's usual lower key.

_So dance…your final dance._

_ 'Cause this is…your final…chance._

A number of things happened then: the song ended, everyone ceased their dancing, the ballroom errupted in booming cheers and applause, Rory smiled, and Sirius's heart…_melted_?

_No. No. NO. No! NO! _he shouted in his mind. _Sirius Orion Black's heart does not, under any circumstances, melt! It's s'posed the other way 'round! The second I start fancying her, soon I'll end up l-l-lo _— _Ah! No! Love doesn't exist! It can't!_

Sirius had been making his way off of the dance floor and was currently hunting down a waiter with a tray of alcohol.

_My own parents couldn't even love me, let alone eachother, _his mind continued to race. _And just look at Rory's parents! That could be us someday!_

But once Sirius had spotted a bar off to the corner of the ballroom, he made his way over, taking a seat on a stool stool and after quite a few shots of Vampka, he was voicing his thoughts out loud.

"…I mean we _both _come from disfunctional families, ya'know?" he slurred to the bartending wizard who was hardly paying attention. "But at least her brothers…Maslin and…uhhh…Dr-Dr-Dr-Drake! Yeah, Drake! What was I…what was I talking about?"

The bartender simply rolled his eyes.

"Aurora rolls her eyes at me _just like that_!" Sirius declared.

"I suppose there always has to be at least one drunk tosspot at a wedding," said the bartender to himself.

"Who's the drunk tosspot?" came music to Sirius's ears.

"'Ello, Rory," he spun around on his stool to greet her.

"Sirius?" Her eyes went wide. "What the sodding hell are you doing?"

"Just 'aving a shot or two," he replied.

"Or fifty!"

"Don't be _ridiculous_!" he argued. "Joe, 'ere's, got a limit on Vampka."

"My name's not Joe," mumbled the bartender.

"Vampka?" Rory parroted, ignoring him. "Sirius, how could you get drunk on my brother's wedding?"

"It's easy!" he replied. "I'll show you! Joe —"

"No!" she interrupted. "Ugh! How could you be so immature? And don't answer that!" she added as his mouth opened. "I'm taking you home."

Rory took Sirius by the hand and pulled him off the stool before Apparating to Sirius's room at the Potter's. He immediately dropped onto his bed face first. As if the alcohol hadn't been enough, he now had a headache from the Apparation sensation.

"At least no one saw you," he heard Rory say to no one in particular. "You just stay here and go to sleep."

"Wait!" shouted Sirius, turning to lay on his back.

"What is it?" asked Rory with obvious impatience.

"I can't sleep…in my dress robes…"

"Then take them off and sleep in your boxers," she told him. "I don't bloody care."

"Ror-eeeeeeee," whined Sirius. "You do it!"

Rory groaned but quickly pulled Sirius by the robes to sit up on the bed so she could remove the few layers of on his upper body.

"Fiesty," slurred Sirius as she pushed him back on the bed.

"Shut it, Black," she ordered before hesitantly sliding off his pants, leaving him laying on the bed with his chest bare in his boxers. "There, you can sleep now."

"Can you sleep _with _me?" he asked, eyebrows wiggling. He then burst into laughter. "No! I won't _shag _you! You're just so…_beautiful_." He flashed her a drunken smile.

"And you're just so _drunk_," she returned.

"But I fancy the mickey out of you!"

Sirius wasn't even fully aware that the truth was spilling out. But instead of another sharp remark, Rory's face softened as she gazed into Sirius's eyes for a moment which seemed like a lifetime…then she Disapparated. Feeling defeated and alone — and, of course, wasted — Sirius crawled between the bed sheets and shut his eyes, head resting on the pillow. But then there came a faint pop and the comforting and alluring scent of cinnamon.

"You came back," he barely managed to say.

Rory slipped herself between the sheets also and nuzzled her head into the crook of Sirius's neck, just as she'd done when she had nightmares. "I had to get my pajamas."

"I love weddings," he mumbled into Rory's hair.

All right, so it wasn't exactly magic, but alcohol works too.


	13. The Chase Begins

One moment she was engulfed in the scent of amber, a warm presence keeping her close; the next she was left to the chill of the morning, inhaling nothing but the lingering inhabitance of alcohol. Her hands searched for him within the sheets, but to no avail. So finally, she was forced to open her eyes and see for herself that Sirius was gone. And upon getting out of bed and exiting his bedroom, Rory was greeted by a disgusted looking James walking out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Padfoot's hungover," was his simple reply.

"I have to talk to him."

But James stretched his hand out in front of the doorway to block her. "Whatever it is, Wily, I'm sure it can wait."

"No, it really can't," she insisted. "Believe me, I wouldn't be going in there if it could."

And so he let her pass to find Sirius sprawled across the bathroom floor.

"Sirius," she said; he immediately lifted himself, head hovering over the toilet a moment before vomitting. "That's lovely."

Sirius groaned in response.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but —"

He turned to face her. "The only thing that's bothering me is —" His porcelain friend beckoned him yet again.

"Alright, well I just had to ask you something about last night."

"I hope I remember enough to answer."

"You don't remember anything?" asked Rory, a lump forming in her throat. This was exactly how she'd felt when Sirius thought nothing of the night they'd kissed.

"'Course I do," he assured. "I remember the wedding, your singing, the drinking…I wager you took me here considering I found you in my bed."

"Yeah, I did," she said. It was a good thing Sirius currently wasn't alert enough to notice the tears thickening in her throat. "But that's it, then? You don't remember anything you said after I —" Sirius turned back to his 'friend' for a moment. "— brought you here?

He slowly shook his head before his eyes grew slightly wide in horror. "I didn't insult you or anything, did I?" It was Rory's turn to then slowly shake her own head. "Good."

"Yeah…Well, that's it."

Rory waited for no goodbye or farewell of any kind. She simply turned on her heel and sped out of the bathroom as quickly as possible without running. And after shutting herself back in Sirius's room, she dropped herself on to his bed and continued to ask aloud, "Why me? Why me?"

Why was it that Sirius never remembered what he said or meant what he did? And was it all as innocent as he made it appear? Whether he was lying or not, he was definitely making Rory look like a fool…and making her cry.

"Why is he doing this to me?"

And though Rory had said it with the obvious intentions that no one would hear it, James seemed to have heard it for he knocked on the door.

"Rory?" he asked, voice muffled. "Is that you?"

"Go away," she told him, tears streaming down her face.

But he didn't obey. Instead, he opened and closed the door behind him and immediately sat down on the bed wrapping up Rory in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Realization then flickered across his face as he'd pulled away, hands placed comfortingly on her shoulders. "What happened with Sirius?"

"I d-dunno where t-to s-s-start," she managed to choke out through tears. James pulled her into his embrace again, rubbing her back in circles.

"Shhh," he cooed. "Calm down, calm down. Just tell me what he did."

And after a few deep breaths, Rory was able to explain.

"I dunno why and I'm not sure when…all I know for sure is that…I-I fancy Sirius," she admitted for the first time. Never had she even come close to confessing it in her own mind. "But I know it's stupid and pointless considering love just — it doesn't work! Not to mention he'll never feel the same way…He told me he'll be a bachelor 'till the day he dies. But I just — He kissed me and the next day told me it didn't mean anything…Just last night he got drunk and told me he fancied me back…I was so stupid I believed him. 'Course he doesn't remember a bloody thing of it. James, I…I dunno what to do anymore! I feel as though it's hopeless in trying…he's just a lost cause…"

It was quiet for a moment before James finally said, "I know what you mean."

Rory looked up from her lap, her hands having been fiddling with the hem of her tank top.

"Needless to say, I've been pining for Lily ever since our first year," he continued. "and though she doesn't exactly, er, lead me on like Padfoot with you…it still hurts to be rejected every time. There've been moments when I asked myself when I even try. But then I see her face and I remember…how much I love her."

He then took her hands in his.

"Rory, it may not happen tomorrow or the next day or even the day after that, but one day he'll realize he needs you just as much as you need him. I reckon he's on his way to believing it now."

She said nothing in reply, simply wrapping her arms around James who immediately returned it. "Thank you." The words escaped her in nothing short of a whisper.

"Anything for you, Wiles," he told her.

Just then, the door swung open with non-other than Sirius standing on the other side of it. "What's going on?"

"Padfoot, mate," said James as he and Rory pulled away. "How're you feeling?"

"Eh, bit better I s'pose." He shrugged, an absence of sound following.

"Well, if my presence is no longer required —"

"Don't go!" he stopped Rory. "I mean, you don't _have_ to leave."

But not even those genuinely sad, grey eyes could stop the plan Rory had set in motion now. For ordinarily, she would've stayed to help Sirius and just to simply be around him, but Rory was feeling quite out of the ordinary today. She'd no longer be the one bending over backwards just to get to Sirius, not like another one of his slags. Rory would be far more untouchable than she ever was, Sirius now having to do the bending over backwards. So, instead she said…

"Actually, I do. With Mason and Tara on their honey moon, there's no one at home to watch Drew."

"How old is he now?" inquired Sirius. "Fifteen? He's old enough to take care of himself."

"Sirius, I highly doubt you'll miss me much," Rory said. "Especially considering you'd be spending more time in the loo than with me."

James gave her a knowing smile and said, "We'll see you later then, Wily."

"See you."

And then she'd Disapparated with a _pop_.

XxX

"_Prongs_!" Sirius shouted, aggitated.

"Yes, Padfoot?" James was still smiling and looking as though he knew exactly what his best mate was about to say.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Why should I?"

Sirius now wanted nothing more than to slap that grin right off James's face. "Because you know how I feel about her!"

"Do I?" The phrase, _if looks could kill_, registered in James's mind as we watched Sirius glare with a face of bright red fury. Then suddenly, it faded.

"I know what you're trying to do," he then said with a sly grin. "And it won't work."

"I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about," insisted James, though he purposely left the smile plastered across his face.

"You want me to admit that I fancy Rory and you plan on keeping her away from me until I say it…Ha! Revealed your master plan, didn't I, Prongsie?"

He folded his arms across his chest and stood there with a smug grin; James mirrored it. "You got me," he 'admitted' having lured Sirius into his trap. "Really, Padfoot, you're just too clever for me."

"I know, I kn —" Realization seemed to have finally dawned on him. No, wait, he just needed to vomit again. So he ran off to the bathroom while James made his way down to the kitchen.

While waiting for his gullible friend to re-join him, James began helping himself to breakfast cooked by the Potters' house-elf, Trixie. He was in the middle of devouring several slabs of bacon when Sirius stormed into the room.

"D'you take me for a fool?" he asked.

"A fool for love," was James's response once he'd chewed and swallowed.

"Well, I just want you to know that I didn't — I never meant to — What I said was — I _don't _fancy Rory!"

"Oh, c'mon, Padfoot!" said James exasperatedly. "You've already confessed to it and so has she!"

His hand immediately flew to cover his mouth though the damage had already been done, Sirius's expression now taking on a whole new look. He appeared almost…love struck.

"Padfoot?" James waved a hand in front of his face, but it was no such luck to bring Sirius back into reality. "_Padfoot_? Sirius! Sirius Black! Oh hey, Rory."

"Rory?" he parroted, practically spinning himself around to find the auburn-haired girl. He then turned back to his best mate with a scowl once he realized she wasn't there. "Don't tease me like that!"

But James ignored that comment and said instead, "So you admit that you fancy Rory, right?"

And though Sirius took a moment to debate, he slowly shook his head 'yes'.

"So you'll tell her how you feel, then?"

"What? No!" he said as though James were mad. "Sirius Black doesn't chase after birds."

"What the sodding hell is wrong with you?" asked his best mate. "This isn't just another bird we're talking about — it's Rory! It's the woman you love!"

"_Love_?" Sirius's eyes went wide with shock.

"Right, too soon," mumbled James to himself before speaking up again. "Look, Sirius, you already know how she feels about you so what's stopping you?"

"How about the simple fact that it won't last between us?"

"How about the simple fact that you don't know unless you try?"

"How about the simple fact that I don't want to hurt her!"

"How about the simple fact that you already have!"

"How about th — I what…?" His expression suddenly softened; his eyes changing to their lightest shade of grey.

"Forget it, I shouldn't've mentioned anything," said James decidedly as he attempted to make his way out of the kitchen. Sirius moved to block him.

"Well you did and now you've got to tell me," he said.

"No," James told him. "I've already told you more than Rory would've wanted." He moved past Sirius and reached the top stair before he heard…

"I'm your _best friend_," Sirius reminded in a small voice. "You owe it to me to tell me. Don't tell me you've forgotten the first rule of the code."

And with his back still to Sirius, James recited it. "Rule number one of the Marauders' Code states that all Marauders must keep one another's secrets."

"Sooo…?" prodded Sirius.

James had never betrayed Sirius, and though this was a less serious matter than possible, he still debated whether or not he should. Finally, he said to his best mate, "That's exactly what I'm doing. Rory is a Marauder now too." And he awaited no reply as he retired to his bedroom, hardly expecting one anyway.

_It's for his own good,_ he consistantly assured himself.

XxX

_It's for his own good,_ Rory repeated to herself as she had for the past few weeks. _I have to show Sirius that he can't just get any girl he wants even if he is gorgeous_…_with his perfect body_…_and his sexy voice_…_and those deep, grey eyes_…_so grey_…

"So grey," she absentmindedly said aloud.

"Yeah, it's grey, Ror," came the amused voice of Marlene as she found Rory gazing at a dark grey colored pea coat.

"And it'd look positively adorable on you!" squealed Alice.

Since Sirius had been right about Drew being old enough to stay home alone and considering everyone had suddenly been thrust into August, Rory had reluctantly agreed to go fall shopping with Lily, Alice, and Marlene at a Muggle clothing store in Lily's neighborhood.

"I'd never wear it," Rory insisted when Alice held the coat to Rory's chest. "We don't even need Muggle clothes at Hogwarts."

"We do on the weekends," reasoned Alice.

"And for Hogsmeade trips," Lily added.

"But can't I just wear my Quidditch sweatshirt?" Rory whined. Needless to say, she found shopping to be quite a bother.

"Aurora," said Lily, causing Rory's eyebrow to twitch. "you're going to be a _seventh _year. Don't you think it's time your style matured a bit?"

"What's the point?" she inquired. "I'm certainly not maturing."

"Fine, don't get it," Lily said in defeat

Alice had just hung the coat back on the rack when some type of brown owl had swooped in through the store window, causing a few of the other shoppers to jump or shriek. The owl dropped a rolled up piece of parchment into Rory's hands and instead of flying off, it landed on the two fingers Rory held up for it.

"Rory!" whispered Lily fiercely. "You can't just receive wizard mail in a Muggle town!"

"Relax, Lils," Rory suggested. "You act as though I planned for this to happen."

"Excuse me, Miss," came one of the older women employees. "We don't allow pets in this store, and certainly not _owls_."

So the three girls followed Rory as she made her way out of the store, standing at the curb and unrolling the parchment.

"Well, who's it from, then?" Marlene curiously asked.

"Drew."

_Dear Rory,_

_ How goes the shopping? Speaking of, in Diagon Alley today I bought a little something to help us write to Mason while he's in Wales. It's the owl! His name is Ares, by the way. Sorry if he caused any trouble with the Muggles, I just had to write to tell you that Sirius has been owling the house non-stop! I figured you probably weren't getting any of his letters considering the fact that you've been staying at Marlene's quite a bit lately. I reckon I've counted out about ten letters from Sirius but don't worry, I haven't read them. I suggest you answer just to let him know you're alive._

_ Mason and Tara were finally able to find a decent home to rent in Wales while Mason's on his business trip. He's passed all of his N.E.W.T.s with O's, mind you. He and Tara have been spending a lot of time at home, and we all want you back so we can spend time together as a family before Mason's trip. So please, if you can, get your sodding arse back home!_

_ Apparate soon,_

_ - Drew_

"Sorry, birds," said Rory to her mates. "Looks as though I'll have to skip this shopping trip."

"It's perfectly fine, Rory," assured Lily. "Go be with your family."

And as Rory Disapparated from outside of the clothing store only to appear in her living room with Ares, she couldn't help replaying Lily's words in her head…or even Drew's…

_We all want you back so we can spend time together as a family_…

_Go spend time with your family_…

One wedding and suddenly the Harts were classified as a family again? No, they'd always been one. A dysfunctional family, but a family nevertheless. And they didn't need parents, more specifically Thomas, to complete it.

"Rory!" came the overlapped voices of three different people. And Rory was quickly attacked with individual hugs from those three people — Drew, Mason, and Tara.

"We didn't think you'd come so quickly," admitted Drew as he took Ares and helped him into his bird cage.

"Yeah well, I wanted to be with my family." The words brought a smile to everyone's face, a warm sensation growing in Rory. It felt…nice…to say. "So, what're we going to do?"

"Being that your brothers are absolutely _fascinated _with the Muggle world," began Tara. "They've got a whole series of some Muggle movie they'd like to watch."

"It's called _Star Wars_," explained Mason fervently. "It's s'pose to be a real Muggle phenomenon."

"But first, I reckon you ought to read Sirius's letters before he goes bonkers," Drew suggested, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Or well, _even more _bonkers…"

So Rory made her way into the kitchen and found a pile of parchment pieces piled on the table. Sitting down, she began to read all ten. Luckily, they were all short, sweet, and to the point. A true Sirius Black letter…

_Dear Rory,_

_ I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you. Who the bloody hell am I kidding, of course I have! Prongs might have mentioned something about it, though nothing specific in case you're wondering. I just wanted to apologize and well_…_that's it. So say you forgive me?_

_ Write back soon,_

_ - Sirius_

:.:.:

_Dear Rory,_

_ Are you honestly that angry with me? All I can do right now is apologize, but the next time I see you I'll make it up to you, I promise! _

_ Please write back,_

_ - Sirius_

:.:.:

_Rory,_

_ When IS the next time I'll see you?_

:.:.:

_That was from me, by the way _—_ Sirius Orion Black._

:.:.:

_Dear Rory,_

_ I forgot to write that. I hope you knew it was for you._

_ - Sirius_

:.:.:

_Dear Rory,_

_ Prongs wanted me to tell you that he misses you. And well, so do I but_…_mostly Prongs. No, actually, we miss you the same amount. Or maybe I miss you an ickle bit more. I dunno, honest to Godric. It's four o'clock in the morning._

_ Still awaiting your reply,_

_ - Sirius_

:.:.:

_Rory,_

_ Are you getting my owls? Just say 'yes' or 'no'. That's all I'm asking for._

_ - Sirius_

:.:.:

_Dear Rory,_

_ I've never written so many letters in such a short amount of time. My hand hurts. I reckon I'll have to bandage it up sooner or later. You don't want to see me with an injured hand, do you? If you don't, please owl me back!_

_ From your soon-to-be disabled friend,_

_ - Sirius_

:.:.:

_Wily,_

_ It's me again. It's August. Still waiting._

_ - Padfoot_

:.:.:

_Dear Rory,_

_ You want me to say it? Because I will. All right, here it goes: I miss you, Rory._

_ Your lonely friend,_

_ - Sirius_

_ PS: Padfoot really is lonely. He just stays in his bedroom all day except for when it's time to eat._

_ PPS: That wouldn't be there if Prongs hadn't written it in Irreversible Ink.._

Rory's plan was working much to her surprise. But she wouldn't let Sirius off that easily. There was still so much more time for so much more…chasing.

_This is one race you can't easily win,_ she thought.

"C'mon, Ror," came Drew's excited tone. "Mason's going to start the movie now."

_But keep running, Sirius, and let the chase begin_…

x

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm sorry if the chapters don't come as quickly as you'd like. Not only am I attempting to keep an even amount of work done on each of my other stories, but I'm also starting high school this year and have soccer, so I imagine I'll be pretty busy. And sorry if you feel I'm rushing the summer away, but I feel I've dragged it out longer than necessary and certainly longer than I originally intended. I just want to get them started on their seventh year already.__ I hope this chapter will suffice for now though!_

_Read & Review!_


	14. Hello, Seventh Year

Rory had planned to stay up all night on August 31st so that she would be awake in time to get to King's Cross Station the next morning, what with Mason now away in Wales for practically the entire year and not able to wake her up. Unfortunetely, her plan had failed, for she had drifted off to sleep around six in the morning. But time was something she was hardly paying attention to when she was woken up by the sound of Ares tapping at her bedroom window. And since her bed was right next to it, it didn't require much waking up to open the window and allow Ares to enter. So still in her groggy haze, Rory unconsciously opened the letter he'd dropped next to her on the bed, failing to realize said letter was red…

"RORY!" came Mason's voice. Rory had then actually fallen out of bed, still tangled in the blankets and looking up at the Howler. "You thought I'd forgotten you can't wake up by yourself before noon! Well, I didn't so wake up! You and Drew need to get to King's Cross! Good luck to the both of you!" And with that, it had bursted into flames, nothing remaining but ashes.

Rory smiled. Even when Mason wasn't there, he was still taking care of her. So she got up and immediately made her way to Drew's room, knocking on the door.

"Time to get up, Drew!" she said.

"Five more minutes!" he pleaded, voice muffled from behind the closed door.

And Rory allowed him those five more minutes, just because it would be the same thing she'd ask of Mason. So Rory began to get herself ready by brushing her hair and teeth before going to wake Drew again. That time, she heard him shuffle out of bed so she made her way back to her room to get dressed. Switching her pajamas for a pair of skin-tight jeans and a plain, light blue V-neck, Rory left her room and was greeted on the stairs by Drew who was also dressed in his Muggle clothes.

"So, O.W.L.s this year," said Rory conversationally as the two siblings entered the kitchen.

"N.E.W.T.s this year," countered Drew.

"At least it's my last," she shot back. "What a nightmare of a year fifth was…"

"Something tells me I'll muddle through," he insisted with a smile.

Rory popped her usual two chocolate chip waffles in the toaster and began preparing a pot of coffee. Drew busied himself with fixing a bowl of cereal.

"You'll have to have that career counselling with McGonagall this year, you know." Drew's bowl nearly overflowed with the milk he'd been pouring. "Drew!"

He immediately snapped out of it. "Right, sorry. But…you can't be serious! _Careers_? _Already_? I'm fifteen!"

"My thoughts exactly," Rory agreed. "I just went with what more than half of the school wants to be — an Auror."

"Well you were practically born to be an Auror, anyhow," he assured. "For Merlin's sake, it's literally in your name."

"_Auror_a Hart," she said aloud. "Huh, never noticed that before," She then focused back on Drew, munching away nervously on his cereal. "Don't worry about it, Drewbee. The counselling's a long way off. You don't have to figure out what you want to be just yet."

He seemed to physically relax at the sound of that, his shoulders falling as he released a content sigh. It was then that Rory read the yellow lettering on his black T-shirt: _Star Wars_.

"Oi, Drew!"

As soon as he'd lifted his head and turned it to face his sister, he found himself knocked into the other room in the blink of an eye. "What the sodding —" Then he saw it. Rory was holding out her wand which was emitting a purple glow, not just at the tip but every inch of the wand. Almost like…"A Lightsaber…"

Rory only smirked.

"How'd you do that?" begged her younger brother, still receiving nothing but that sly grin.

"Sorry, Drewbee," she finally spoke. "I'm afraid _Astrum Bellum_ is far too complex for ickle fifth years."

But just then, as she went to grab her waffles which had popped up from the toaster, they were suddenly hit with some sort of blue blast and whipped against the wall. And upon looking in the direction of the spell, Rory saw her brother standing up straight with his wand drawn, emitting a dark blue glow.

"You did _not_ just blast my waffles," she said slowly, just above a whisper.

"I did," said Drew, his voice equally as low and serious.

The two siblings exchanged a smirk before engaging in their own version of a _Star Wars _battle. All through the house they ran, shooting their own colored blasting spells at one another until they finally caught sight of the clock.

"10:50!" Rory announced, her wand returning to normal as she stuck it in her back pocket.

"All right, but this isn't over," Drew insisted before doing the same.

"Oh, I know," They each took hold of their own trunk, Rory extending her free arm out to her brother. "Now take my arm."

"Rory, I swear if you splinch —"

"I won't," she said shortly. "But if there were a way to only splinch you I'd do it."

"What?"

"I'm waffle-less thanks to you!"

"Oh, sod off and Apparate or we'll be late."

And though the pair had bickered, they did it teasingly with smiles as usual. But once Drew did hook arms with Rory, she directed all of her focus on King's Cross Station and they were launched through the familiar sensation of Apparation. Standing before the large scarlet steam engine, Drew began rubbing his temples as he always did after Apparating. Rory, on the other hand, had long ago adapted to the feeling.

"Well c'mon, little brother," she encouraged as they were one of the few stranglers rushing to catch the train. Drew went and wheeled his trunk off down one corridor and Rory made her way down another until reaching the compartment containing Lily, Alice, and Marlene.

"Hi, Rory," they all greeted robotically, tones free of emotions.

"_Hi, Rory_?" she repeated, utterly offended. "That's it? I'd receive a warmer welcome in Piper Vaisey's compartment."

"Sorry, Ror," Lily apologized. "We've just all had our own awful mornings."

Rory stowed away her trunk and took the empty seat next to Marlene. "What could be so awful that it'd ruin our first day as seventh years?"

"Well," Alice began. "I hardly got _any_ sleep last night because…because last night…Frank…Frank…" And that was all she'd managed to say before a fountain of tears poured down from her eyes. It was like watching someone turn on a kitchen sink.

"Longbottom dumped — er — broke up with you?" Rory's guess was confirmed by a simple nod of Alice's head. "Why?"

"He said it'd be best if they just went their separate ways," Lily spoke for the weeping black-haired beauty. Lily placed a comforting hand on Alice's back as she was now hunched over, face in her hands, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, Al." Rory was genuinely sorry for bringing up the topic.

But just like that, after a few more sniffles, the tears had ceased just like that kitchen sink again. A red-faced, tear-stained Alice basically composed herself before insisting, "S'alright."

"I'm not upset, just pissed off," Marlene clarified after a moment. "All four of my brothers were complete arseholes this morning, including Blake."

Blake was the youngest of Marlene's older brothers and was typically the one who stood up for her. Apparently that wasn't the case that morning.

"I refuse to go into further detail, by the way." Her hazel eyes pierced the three other girls' individually to ensure none of them would ask for an explanation; they wouldn't.

"My morning at home was quite pleasant actually," said Lily, bitterness beginning to seep into her tone after that statement. "Then I got here and had the unfortunate displeasure of crossing paths with _Potter_."

"Aw c'mon, Lils," said Rory. "You've dealt with Potter on plenty of other mornings and you've never acted this way."

"That's because on all of those other mornings I hadn't found out Potter was made Head Boy," she said peevishly.

Rory felt a sudden twinge of guilt as the train started up, King's Cross beginning to dissolve behind them. She had found out James was Head Boy the same day Lily had owled her about her receiving Head Girl. And though she'd planned to inform Lily, she clearly forgot.

"Really?" Rory feigned shock, though she could've prevented Lily's horrible morning. "Is Dumbledore off his rocker?" That had been the same thing she'd said when James first told her.

"Our thoughts exactly," said Marlene, everyone silently forgiving her for the unintentional harshness in her voice. "We reckon he's finally cracked."

"So, how was your morning, Rory?" Alice inquired, even her tone seeming to attempt a brighter conversation.

"_Well_…" She captured a deep breath before recalling the events of her morning. "I attempted to stay awake all night last night but failed, and was woken up by a Howler Mason sent me which literally caused me to fall out of bed. I woke up Drew and we got ready but when I went to eat my waffles, he blasted them out of my hands. And so we ran all around the house tossing blasting spells at each other until finally Apparating here and just barely catching the train."

Silence, and then…

"I s'pose my brothers truly weren't _that_ horrid," said Marlene. "And they were only joking, of course."

"And if Rory can function without a morning of waffles then I'm sure I'll manage it without Frank," Alice said. "Who knows. This break up will probably only be temporary."

"And Potter will be forced to act professionally while we're running Head patrols," Lily said. "And it's not as though we have those every night."

Then all at once…

"Thanks, Rory!"

Confusion. That was what hit Rory first. Did her morning really sound _that_ bad? Then again, the part about remaining waffle-less did sound quite terrible. But it hardly mattered now that all three of her friends were smiling.

"Happy to help," she told them, mirroring the grin.

"But not happy enough to help _me_, I see," came the voice of non-other than Sirius, causing over a thousand emotions to stir within Rory. Regardless of whether he was upset or angry, the very sound of his voice had Rory caught between crying, dying, melting, screaming, giggling, smiling, and…did she mention crying?

"And what exactly d'you need my help with, Black?" If Sirius wasn't showing his hurt before, he certainly was now. Rory could feel the use of his surname slap him across the face and rebound off him to hit her as well.

_Being untouchable doesn't mean you have to be an arse!_ she scolded herself.

"I mean Padfoot," she quickly corrected though the damage had already been done.

"I needed you to help me with my loneliness!" he said as though it were obvious. "I owled you ten times and you never wrote a single bloody letter back!"

_Shit,_ Rory cursed herself. _I've already been acting like a complete git! _

"I told Prongs to tell you that I missed you too," said Rory in her smallest voice, because she knew this was a pathetic thing to say.

"You did?" Sirius's expression softened briefly before hardening again. "Why'd you write to him and not me?"

Rory said exactly what was on her mind: "'Cause I'm a right git."

"No, you're not, Rory," Alice assured.

Rory had completely forgotten there were people in that compartment besides her and Sirius. But she ignored Alice's comment and continued to speak to Sirius.

"I'm sorry."

A look of utter surprise registered on his face. "Er, Perrett's right — you're not a git," he said with a look of uncertainty. But that was quickly replaced with his usual smirk and aura of charm. "So you did miss me then?"

Rory rolled her eyes though a smile was etched across her face. "Don't push it," she told him, getting up from her seat and stepping out of the compartment after saying goodbye to the girls. Sirius led the way to the Marauder's compartment and it was safe to say that the two were pretty much back at the beginning.

No, actually they were treating eachother the same, but somehow in a different way. Almost more like actual friends. Not just the same simple flirting and insults thrown back and forth. It all felt so familiar and yet so new.

_What an interesting year this'll turn out to be,_ Rory thought.

"Well, well, well," came an unfortunately familiar cold voice. _She _was now standing behind Rory and Sirius but Rory refused to turn around and confirm it.

_A very interesting year indeed._

"Would you look at that. It's our old friend _Rory Hart_. You remember Rory don't you, gents?"

There came grunts and sniggers of agreement and Rory could just picture the same group of Slytherin boys she saw _her_ with last time.

"Just ignore them, Wily," Sirius advised softly in her ear, the same old chills running up her spine.

"I'm not here to start trouble, Hart," came her sickly sweet voice yet again. "Unlike you, I don't go around looking to pick fights."

Rory hadn't even realized she was clenching her fists until Sirius's warm hands were placed over them to calm her. It worked, though it arroused a few butterflies in her stomach.

"You remember my friend, Evan Rosier." It wasn't a question, though she hardly had to ask anyway. The memory of her and Rosier's first encounter had practically been burned in her mind.

_ "And exactly what business does a Gryffindor have with Piper Vaisey?" questioned Mulciber._

_ "What's it to you?" she asked. "It's no business of yours."_

_ The group seemed to issue the same low hissing of laughter. "She's quite a sharp tongue," Mulciber had commented._

_ "Just the way I like them," came Rosier's seductive tone from behind Rory, his voice softly in her ear._

So simple and yet such a lasting first impression.

"Turn around and look at him, Hart," _she_ ordered. "He's got something to ask you."

And so reluctantly, Rory turned to find exactly what she'd expected. Piper Vaisey stood in front of her usual cronies — Rosier, Lucas Avery, David Wilkes, Nigel Mulciber and Snivellus — honey blond hair falling in their usual perfect ringlets, deep blue eyes practically mirroring the same smirk twisted upon her bright red lips. And though Rory had never seen Piper in anything but her Slytherin robes, she wasn't the least bit surprised to find that her Muggle clothes were seemingly all designer.

"What d'you want, Rosier?" demanded Rory. "And make it quick."

"You," he said simply, eyebrows raised suggestively. "And don't worry, love…I'll make it quick." He winked, the cronies snickered, Sirius practically growled taking a protective stance, and Rory nearly puked.

"Rosier, you piece of shit," Sirius hissed. "If you so much as _look _at her the wrong way, I swear to Godric I'll —"

"Temper, temper, Black," warned Rosier. "I just thought I'd have a bit of an advantage if I were the first of the Hart Fan Club to woo her."

"Hart Fan Club?" repeated Rory, now growing curious.

Sure, she'd been asked out plenty of times in the past, but never did she have a fan club like Sirius's unofficial one. She figured it was mainly because most blokes were intimidated by her closeness with the Marauders or something along those lines. Then again, maybe Rory was reading too much into this. Rosier was a filthy, lying, Slytherin after all.

"Unofficially, of course," said Rosier. "You see, what with your brother, Marsden —"

"Mason," Rory corrected him.

"— Whatever — being prefect and Head Boy and, not to mention, older, you became sort of…"

"Untouchable," provided Avery.

_There's that word again, _she thought.

"Naturally, men want what they can't have," added Piper.

"Or in your case, they have what they don't want," Rory said to her which earned a snicker from Sirius.

"But now that your darling brother is out of the way…" continued Rosier, his voice trailing off suggestively as he ignored all other comments. He didn't even have to finish that sentence, it was the step he took toward Rory which caused her to immediately whip out her wand.

_Stupefy!_ she shouted in her mind, Rosier dropping to the ground unconscious. And as soon as his body hit the floor, Rory took off down the corridor hand-in-hand with Sirius, the rest of the Slytherins chasing after. But as the Marauder's compartment drew nearer, Rory turned, wand drawn, and managed to hit every one of the cronies (Piper must have stayed back with Rosier) with the Jelly-Legs Jinx.

"That was brilliant, Rory!" came the muffled voice of Nathan Coyle, his face pressed up against his compartment door.

Rory and Sirius slid open the door to their own and Sirius said, "Something tells me that kid'll always be your fan club president."

"Better him than Rosier," she said, scrunching her face in disgust.

"What about Rosier?" asked a new voice — Remus.

Rory took a seat next to him, Peter on his other side; Sirius sat next to James.

"We had a bit of a run-in with Vaisey and her cronies," Rory explained.

"Apparently Rosier's pining for Rory now, as are a dozen other blokes," added Sirius. "Said something about her having been 'untouchable' with Mason around."

"Makes sense," said Remus with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I always thought _we_ were the ones warding off the blokes," said Peter, seemingly to himself.

"Well, we warded off some," James told him. "But Mason was the real threat."

"Why didn't I know about this?" said Rory. "All this time I've been thinking I was just completely undesireable!"

"You know that's not true," said Remus seriously.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Rory decided.

"Well then, d'you know what we _should _talk about?" asked James.

Rory and the other three Marauders replied with, "Lily."

"As incredible as my future wife is, that wasn't what I was going to suggest."

They all exchanged a knowing glance before saying, "Quidditch."

James beamed. "Yes!" And then his face faltered slightly. "Wait, am I really that predictable?"

"Not at all," Rory sarcastically assured. "We only know 'cause we've been your mates for so long."

"Well it hardly matters anyway," James pushed the idea aside. "Right, so Quidditch. I'm actually a bit disappointed I hadn't thought of having tryouts over the summer. That way, we could've spent most of August practicing and getting in shape."

"Thank Merlin you didn't!" exclaimed Sirius. "Bloody hell, Prongs, no one would've wanted to practice with you over their holiday. _I _wouldn't've even came."

"If you wanted to be on my team you would've," James said, completely stone-faced. "Now then, the tryouts won't be anything too serious —"

"Thank Godric," breathed both Rory and Sirius.

"But once we've got a team, I'll book the pitch for as many morning sessions as we can get. I'm sure there wouldn't be any competition for the six o'clock slot."

"Of course not!" voiced Rory. "No other Captain is mad enough to want the pitch at six o'-bloody-clock!"

But despite Sirius and Rory's outbursts, James continued to ignore them both. "We'll need to do a lot more running as well —"

"The entire game is played on brooms!" reminded Sirius.

"We need to get in shape, Sirius!" James finally acknowledged the remarks. "It's our seventh year! Our _final _year! We need to win the Quidditch Cup! Which means we have to be _ready_! And most of all, we have to — Ah, Heads meeting."

"Prefect meeting," said Remus, getting up to leave the compartment along with James.

Rory was now left with Sirius and Peter.

"So," she began conversationally. "this'll be an interesting year…"


	15. Taming the Marauders

**A/N: **_For * you can check down at the bottom. And you'll see what I mean.  
_

_

* * *

_

x

And that's how I trained a group of dragons to do my laundry," James purposely announced in a loud voice so Lily could hear.

Rory and the Marauders had just coincidentally climbed into a black Hogwarts carriage next to the one Lily, Alice, and Marlene, were stepping into. The three girls looked to Potter and rolled their eyes, Lily actually breaking out in a smile at how ridiculous James's statement was.

"She smiled at me!" he said gleefully, once Lily's carriage had started for the castle. "Did you blokes see that? What about you, Rory? She thinks I'm funny!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of pathetic," voiced Remus teasingly, as their own carriage commenced forward motion.

"What d'you think, Wiles?" James turned to her with a beaming smile and hopeful eyes.

"Well, Moony's obviously wrong," she said, James sticking his tongue out to Remus. "Lily thinks you're mental, not pathetic."

Everyone gave a chuckle, James's face falling. "Only joking, Prongsie," Rory assured, patting him reassuringly on the back. "She'll come around before this year's over."

"She'd better," said James. "Or else I'll end up alone with eighty cats, yelling at Muggle kids to get off my lawn." He paled at the thought.

"You won't be with eighty cats," Sirius assured. "You'll be one of the finest bachelors England has to offer, besides me of course."

Again with the eternal bachelor talk. It was like another brick dropped on Rory's heart, just weighing her down. But the pain in her chest must have bled out into her expression because Remus quickly spoke.

"You won't be a bachelor, Prongs," he said firmly. "And who knows, Padfoot, maybe you won't be either."

"Yeah, and maybe Snivellus'll wash his hair," Sirius scoffed.

Another brick, Rory's heart slowly crushing underneath it.

"Moony's right," Peter agreed. "Maybe you'll find that one special bird who can actually tame you, Padfoot."

"_Tame _me?" he echoed. "I don't need _taming_. That's all the more reason to stay a bachelor."

At that, James and Remus had shot Peter a glare as if to say, 'stop talking, you're making it worse'.

"What I'm sure Wormtail means is that you'll just no longer be the playboy of Hogwarts," clerrified Remus.

Sirius had opened his mouth to speak, but James quickly intervened.

"And what Moony means is that you'll no longer _want _to be that way."

Sirius's face was home to many visible emotions. Rory just sat there listening with a glimmer of hope which simply refused to die.

"So you're telling me," began Sirius. "That I'll eventually grow tired of having thousands of girls throw themselves at me, and be content with just one of them…forever?"

The three Marauders nodded and Sirius actually bursted into laughter. Rory's heart was breaking brick by bloody brick.

"Well, you don't necessarily have to take my approach," offered James, Sirius's chuckles still audible though dying down a bit.

"No, no, it's perfect," said Sirius sarcastically. "Every bird loves to hear how I charm magical creatures to fold my delicates." More laughter followed though it was still only Sirius's.

Rory now focused on the castle coming into view, illuminated against the darkened sky. And that was when it finally seemed to dawn on Rory that this would be the last time she'd ever ride in a carriage such as this, on her way to Hogwarts. She knew this was her final year, it just didn't feel like it yet.

"D'you blokes remember the first time we came to Hogwarts?" she asked the Marauders, her question surely seeming completely random to them.

"How can I forget?" asked James rhetorically.

XxX

_"I don't understand," said the eleven-year-old girl of auburn locks. "It's just a brick wall."_

_ "You've got to walk through it, sissy," stated her brother, older though only a second year._

_ "That's bollocks!" she declared._

_ "Watch your mouth, Rory," their mother Violet scolded, one hand held by the youngest of her children._

_ "But Mum," said Rory. "Mason's trying to play a trick on me!"_

_ "Am not!" Mason argued. "Watch this."_

_ Rory waited to see her brother collide with the wall as he ran forward pushing his trolley. However, no such thing happened. In fact, he actually seemed to dissolve through it._

_ "Whoa!" exclaimed their younger brother, Drew._

_ Spinning her head every which way, it didn't seem that any of the Muggles had noticed Mason's disappearing act. And so Rory secured a firm grip on her trolley and didn't even think about it as she broke into a run. But right before she reached the wall, she closed her eyes awaiting the impact and, sure enough, felt her trolley collide with something. But upon opening her eyes, she found that it wasn't the wall she'd ran into _— _it was a person._

_ "Sorry!" she quickly apologized. "It's my first year."_

_ "That's all right," assured the young red-headed girl. "It's my first year too."_

_ "Exciting, isn't it?" Rory asked her as the two girls moved out of the way of the brick wall. A large scarlet train was revealed to be waiting patiently on the tracks, students boarding it after fidding farewell to their parents._

_ "Yes, I'm excited!" said the girl fervently. "But I'm also a tad nervous. Are you a Muggle-born?"_

_ "Nah, half-blood," Rory said. "But my mum's Muggle-born."_

_ "Oh, I see," the girl nodded her head with genuine interest before extanding a hand. "I'm Lily Evans."_

_ "Rory Hart." _

_ They dropped their hands after a brief shake, a young boy with sallow skin and a large hooked nose now making his way over. His greasy, black, hair reached his shoulders and acted almost like a curtain to his face. He spoke to Lily._

_ "C'mon, Lily," he said. "We'd better board the train."_

_ "Coming," Lily told him. "By the way, Sev this is Rory Hart. Rory, this is Severus Snape. He's my best friend."_

_ "Hi, Severus," greeted Rory uneasily._

_ "Hello," he said softly._

_ "Rory, you're more than welcome to sit with us," Lily invited._

_ "Thanks, but I'm actually going to sit with my brother," Rory told them. "See you later!"_

_ "See you!" _

_ And with that, Rory's eyes scanned the crowd for her mother and once located her, ran into her unsuspecting arms. _

_ "I love you, Mum," she said._

_ "I love you too, Rory," Violet returned. "Se souvenir de moi."_** ***

_ Seven years at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had taught her well, and she had successfully passed it on to her children, for Rory promised, "À jamais et toujours," _*****_ earning a kiss on the head from Violet._

_ "Bye, Rory!" Drew shouted at the top of his nine-year-old lungs._

_ Rory chuckled and said, "Bye, Drewbee." before planting a big kiss on his cheek which he wiped off._

_ After Mason had said his goodbyes, the two stepped on the train with their trunks and made their way down a corridor in search of a compartment. All of them so far had been full or close to it, but the siblings eventually came across one that only held a single sandy-haired boy, his nose stuck in a book._

_ "How about here, Mase?" suggested Rory._

_ "You go ahead," he insisted. "I think I'll see if there's any room over there." And so he walked off in the direction of a pretty looking blonde girl a few compartments down while Rory stepped in to join the sandy-haired boy._

_ "Hi," she greeted._

_ His head turned to face her and he closed the book in his lap. "Hello." His skin was pale and his face held home to quite a number of scratches._

_ "Mind if I sit here?" she asked him._

_ "Not at all," he replied. Though he clearly hadn't thought Rory would sit right next to him, because when she did his cheeks glowed scarlet._

_ "So, whatcha reading?" she inquired._

_ The boy tugged at his collar but said, "_Hogwarts: A History_." _

_ Rory nodded. "So, you a Muggle-born?"_

_ "No," he said, his nervousness seeming to flood out now. "I'm half-blood, just curious about Hogwarts."_

_ "Ace! Me too!" Rory commented. "I mean about the half-blood part. My brother's already told me heaps about Hogwarts."_

_ "So it's your first year then, too?"_

_ "Yup," she popped the 'P' at the end._

_ "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."_

_ "I'm Rory Hart."_

_ "I'm gonna kill you, Cissy!"_

_ At first, Rory could have sworn it was Mason, so she actually jumped out of her seat and turned to face the sliding glass door. After all, he had just called her 'sissy' not too long ago. However, as she and Remus slid open the door and poked their heads out, they found the shout had come from one of two young dark-haired boys who stood with their backs to them. Across from the boys stood an blonde-haired blue-eyed girl who looked to be around sixteen. She wore a smirk of pure evil and Rory assumed she was 'Cissy'._

_ "Who's that?" inquired the second of the boys, his hair sticking up at odd angles._

_ "My cousin, Narcissa," spat the one who'd shouted._

_ "As in Narcissa _Black_?" The other turned to reveal the pair of round glasses he wore. "You're related to the Blacks?"_

_ "I am a Black," admitted the boy sheepishly._

_ "Aw, is ickle Siri-kins ashamed of his family?" taunted Narcissa._

_ "I mean it, Cissy!" yelled her cousin. "Leave us alone!"_

_ "I'm just trying to make sure you associate with the right people," she said. "But I'm sure Auntie Walburga would love to hear about how you've made friends with a blood traitor."_

_ "I don't care if you tell her or not!" insisted the boy. "Just leave me alone!"_

_ "Suit yourself." And with a shrug, she was off down the corridor._

_ "You didn't have to do that, mate," said the boy with the glasses._

_ "Sure I did," said the other. "We're friends now, aren't we?"_

_ "Of course we are!" he turned his head and caught sight of Rory and Remus still peeking out of their compartment. "And popular ones at that."_

_ "Er, sorry," apologized Remus. "We couldn't help over-hearing."_

_ "Don't worry about it, mate," assured the spectacled-boy. "You two first years?"_

_ "Yeah, you?"_

_ "You bet. I'm James Potter."_

_ "And I'm Sirius Black," introduced the other boy, Rory's eyes locking with his own stormy grey set._

_ "I'm Remus Lupin."_

_ "Rory Hart," she said. "So, you two need a compartment?"_

_ "Yeah, actually," said Sirius. "Mind sharing?"_

_ "Not at all," assured Remus, and the four of them took a seat in the compartment._

_ And it wasn't too long after that they were joined by a rather plump, blonde, first year boy who was in desperate search of a compartment. His name was Peter Pettigrew. So the five of them then sat and talked for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts, quickly becoming the best of friends. And that was exactly how it remained_…

XxX

"Oi, Potter," said Marlene upon exiting the Great Hall after the Welcoming Feast. "I need some dry cleaning done. Reckon you could train a unicorn or two for me?"

And though she, Alice, Rory, and the Marauders — James included — began laughing, knowing full well it was a joke, Lily apparently didn't. And just then, she did something none of them saw coming.

"Sod off, Marls," Lily defended. Her voice wasn't loud, nor was her tone harsh. But it was just enough to bring shock to all of their faces. It took a moment for Lily to notice their shared expression, but when she did, shock was evident on her face too.

"I mean, er…well, it's just — I thought — Gryffindor first years this way!" And before striding off, she actually walked up to James and literally slapped the giant grin off of his face, though he hardly seemed to care…or notice for that matter.

"Prongs," said Sirius urgently. "You all right, mate?"

"Just peachy," he said, his voice distant and dream-like.

"Told you she'd come around, Jamesie," Rory reminded him.

Then there suddenly came a shout of, "Miss Hart!" sounding like it came from Professor Slughorn. And sure enough, Rory turned and found it to be non-other than the silver-moustached Potions master himself. "I'd like a word with you."

"Wily, don't tell me you managed to get in trouble our first day back…" began James in a serious tone before it changed to a whine. "…without _us_."

"I swear I didn —" But then it dawned on her. "_Piper_."

"What happened with Piper?" inquired Peter, but it was too late to answer, for Slughorn had now cut through the crowd and was standing in front of Rory and the Marauders.

"Evening, Professor," greeted Rory far too politely to be characteristic.

"Evening, Miss Hart, gents," he greeted with more of a genuine smile. Even the Marauders acknowledged him with unnatural courtesy. "Miss Hart, I was wondering if I could steal a moment or two of your time? It's quite important."

"'Course, Professor," she said before turning to the guys. "I'll meet you blokes in the common room."

They all nodded, though still seemingly curious and confused, and left the hall which had now cleared out. Rory then looked to Slughorn as if telling him to get on with it.

"Miss Hart, I was just informed by a group from my House that you hexed them during the train ride to Hogwarts this evening," stated Slughorn evenly. "Is this true?"

_Well, he doesn't look angry,_ Rory looked to the bright side before reluctantly replying with, "Yes, sir."

"They've also told me that you managed to take them all down single-handedly with the non-verbal incantation of the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Confirm or deny?"

"Confirm."

But out of all the punishments and detentions Rory could and did imagine, Slughorn gave her one she never expected.

:.:.:

"Slug Club?" exclaimed the Marauders in shock.

"Awful, isn't it?" said Rory, dropping herself on to the couch in between James and Sirius.

"Rory, being a part of the Slug Club is a great honor," Remus said from his armchair.

"Even if ol' Sluggie is a tad barmy," added Sirius.

"Well then why don't _you_ join, Moony?" Rory asked, ignoring Sirius's comment.

"I wasn't invited," was his reply in a tone on the border of bitter.

"Neither was I," she told him. "_Begged _seems to be the more appropriate term."

"I just can't believe you got _rewarded _for jinxing a group of Slytherins," James mused. "That's his own bloody House, mind you!"

"I heard Nathan Coyle telling a group of fifth years about it," shared Peter. "He said it was one non-verbal hit and all of their legs were Jellified."

"Well it's true but it's not that brilliant," Rory insisted.

"Nathan seemed to think so."

"Yeah well I could do practically anything and he'd still act as though I received the Order of Merlin, First Class."

"You could probably get that too if you just hex the right people," Sirius joked.

"I'm serious!" said Rory.

"Well then I s'pose I'll be Rory," he continued to kid. "But I refuse to sit next to Snivellus during Sluggie's supper parties."

Rory emitted a loud groan. "I completely forgot Snivelly's in Slug Club! And all of those supper parties are sure to be worse than any detention! Ugh!"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Wiles," Remus attempted to cheer her up. "You've got Lily."

And that did act as a sort of silver lining. "I guess you're right."

"D'you reckon they're doing this on purpose?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Doing what?" prodded Peter.

"Well, first they make Prongs Head Boy, now they're making Wily a member of Slug Club, and Moony's already been made a prefect, but it still begs the question — Are they trying to _discipline _the Marauders?"

It all just seemed a big coincidence at first. It still did. But when pieced together like that, it did sort of sound as though they'd all been planning it. But they couldn't be.

"They're more than just trying to discipline us," said James. "They're trying to tame us…"

But it was still just all a coincidence…wasn't it?

x

* * *

*** **_Se souvenir de moi _- Remember me

*****_ À jamais et toujours _- Forever and ever


	16. Of Studying, Fights, and Promises

"Honest to Godric, Moony, I _really _don't need to study," Rory assured, she and Remus making their way to the library. "I mean it's only our first week back. I doubt ol' Sluggie'll hit us with anything too severe."

"You never know, Wiles, I mean it's our seventh year," Remus countered. "We'll be getting right into the severity of things, and he'll be expecting you to do well what with your being in the Slug Club now."

Rory groaned. "_Please_," she whined. "don't remind me. I'm begging."

"Look, we're lucky to have found out about this surprise potion making," said Remus. "Let's take advantage of it. Even if all you do is scan the page."

And with a sigh of defeat, Rory reluctantly agreed which brought a small smile upon Remus's face. The two of them finally arrived at the library and entered into it's dark and quiet atmosphere. It was always quite a rare occasion when Rory found herself in the Hogwarts library, but while arriving at the appropriate section with Remus, she came upon a sight possibly far more rare. For there was a certain someone seated at a wooden study carrel across the room, their nose stuck in a book which was opened on it. This certain someone had to keep pushing up their round eye glasses which kept threatening to fall off the bridge of their nose. This certain someone was non-other than…

"James," the words spilled from Rory's mouth just barely above a whisper.

"What'd you say, Rory?" Remus's voice seemed so loud compared to her's so she shushed him and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet!" she snapped.

"Wily," said Remus once he pried Rory's hand off of his face. "just because it's a library doesn't mean we have to whisp — erg."

Rory had grabbed Remus's face on both sides of his mouth and turned his head so he now faced James who was still studying. She dropped her hand once she saw Remus's eyes go wide in realization.

"Is that…?"

"Yep," she answered his un-asked question.

"And is he…?"

"It would appear so."

"Is it an act?"

"Lily's in Ancient Runes."

So if James wasn't studying to impress Lily, it still begged the question why he was spending his free period studying at all.

"Maybe you're contagious," suggested Rory.

"I beg your pardon," said Remus, offended.

"Well, you managed to drag _me_ down here."

"Maybe he's just decided to take a bit of responsibility now that he's Head Boy."

"And maybe Padfoot'll quit snogging anything in a skirt," Rory spat.

"Believe it or not, I do have standards," came the voice of Sirius behind them. "I won't snog those Scottish blokes in skirts."

"Those are kilts, Padfoot," Remus corrected. "And not that I don't approve of you actually stepping foot in a library, but what're you doing here exactly?"

"All the dark broom closets taken?" said Rory, her tone still bitter.

"Actually, I came here to take you to one," Sirius joked with a wink.

"Keep dreaming." To see how effortlessly the insults and the lies came truly did upset Rory. But it had always been her cover. Wait, _always_? As in all this time? All these years?

_Oh my Godric!_ she yelled in her head. _Can you go one bloody minute without thinking about Sirius Black?_

"No, but I really do need you, Wiles," Sirius admitted, well, seriously.

"For what?"

"Transfiguration homework," he replied simply.

"Well, it'll have to wait because —"

"Rory!" exclaimed Remus, though somehow managing to keep his voice quite low. "He just wrote something down! I reckon he's taking notes too!"

"You're kidding!"

But he wasn't. Still seated before an open book, James now held a quill in his hand and was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. His eyes could be seen returning to the book after every few words.

"Is that Prongs?" said Sirius loudly; Rory and Remus slapped their hands over his mouth and shushed him. Luckily, nobody was paying attention.

"How long has he been like this?" Sirius asked, worried.

"We're not sure," said Remus. "I wager he's been like this since the beginning of the free period."

Sirius stood there, horrified. "Oh, Prongs," he whimpered. "Who's done this to you?"

"I still say he's becoming more mature now that he's beem made Head Boy," said Remus.

Sirius gave a quick laugh. "Yeah, and McKinnon'd never hurt a fly."

"A fly, I'll spare," came Marlene's voice behind the trio. "You, I'll beat the mickey out of."

"Bloody hell!" said Rory exasperatedly. "You've all got to stop doing that!"

"It's the last time," Remus assured her. "Alice and Wormtail are in Divination."

"Sweet Chocoballs!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Keep it down!" snapped Madam Pince as she came around the corner.

"What happened, Padfoot?" Remus inquired.

"He turned the page!"

"What're you — ?" All three of them pointed to James studying across the library, causing Marlene's eyes to shoot out of their sockets, her mouth hanging open.

"Careful, McKinnon," Sirius warned cheekily. "That's how you collect flies."

"Is that _Potter_?" she asked, stunned.

"'Fraid so," Rory responded. "We've lost him to the dark side."

"Wait a second," said Sirius. "What if that's not really Prongs?"

"Don't be thick, Padfoot," Rory said. "How many other blokes d'you know who's hair sticks up in that many directions?"

"Someone certainly is _shirty_ this afternoon," he countered with his usual smirk.

"Speaking of shirts," Marlene began. "how about I strangle you with yours, Black?"

"Honestly, Padfoot," added Remus. "d'you want to bring Pince over again?"

"So exactly how long did you lot plan on spying on me?" came a new, amused, voice. The group had been too distracted by their own conversation that they failed to notice James relocate himself from his study carrel to right behind them.

"_Spying_?" parroted Rory, feigning to be offended. "Why, we would never!"

"Prongs," said Sirius. "please tell me that book you were reading includes pranking."

James simply shook his head.

"Wooing the birds?"

He shook it again.

"Quidditch strategies?"

And again.

"So you _were_ studying, then?" prodded Remus, but James shook his head yet again.

"I just thought I'd get a headstart on my homework is all."

"I'm having trouble deciding if homework is better or worse than studying," said Marlene.

"It's better, but it's still not good," Sirius explained. "Especially since he's doing it on his own…in the library…using a book — Prongs, are you sure you're not ill?"

"Yeah, why don't you just copy down Moony's answers like always?" inquired Rory.

"Well, because I figured if I started doing my own homework, maybe Lily would begin to change her mind about me," James admitted.

"Ohhhh!" Rory, Remus, Marlene, and Sirius all chorused. They released a sigh of relief.

"Thank Godric, mate," said Sirius.

"We thought we'd lost you," Rory told him.

"Glad you haven't _completely _lost your mind," said Remus.

"Yet," added Marlene.

And so, as the bell rang, all five of the Gryffindors left the library and began making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. But once they'd made it to the bottom of the fourth floor staircase, their was an addition to their group — a tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed Hufflepuff.

"Hey, Rory," he greeted brightly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she inquired, eyeing the boy strangely.

"We have Herbology together," he said. "Noah McDonald."

"Oh, right," Rory had absolutely no clue who this boy was but he unfortunately continued to keep pace with her and the others.

"Yeah, so, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to — er — go out with me sometime?"

Rory stopped dead in her tracks, as did everyone else in the group. She stared at Noah with such shock, Rosier's words swarming around in her head: _I just thought I'd have a bit of an advantage if I were the first of the Hart Fan Club to woo her. _

Had he actually been telling the truth? Had hell frozen over? Had Snivellus washed his hair? Whatever the case may have been, all that really mattered was that Rory was far too wrapped up in her thoughts to answer Noah, leaving him standing there nervously. So, naturally, Sirius intervened.

"She's not interested, Ned."

"Er, it's Noah," he shyly corrected. But Sirius had already pushed Rory along until she snapped back into reality, she and everyone else continuing on and leaving Noah behind them.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Marlene inquired, James and Remus then explaining to her what Rory had learned from Rosier.

Just when Rory was beginning to think it was all just a coincidence, another bloke was waiting at the bottom of the third floor staircase. And just like Noah, he began walking next to Rory. He was a Gryffindor, definitely not a seventh year, with curly brown hair and eyes to match.

"Oi, Rory!" he said.

"Who're you?" James asked.

"Zachary Payne," he responded proudly, puffing out his chest in a failed attempt to make himself seem more mature.

"What year are you in?" asked Remus.

"Sixth," was his response before turning back to Rory. "So, Rory, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"Can't," she said shortly. "I'll be sick that day."

"I haven't even given you a day." Zachary stopped walking.

"I'll be sick the rest of my life!" Rory called over her shoulder as they all walked off.

Following the pattern, another bloke waited at the bottom of the second floor staircase. It was a seventh year Ravenclaw by the name of Liam Manning whom Rory recognized from her Charms class. He didn't attempt to walk with her, he merely shouted out the usual question to which Rory simply responded with, "No thanks!" rather than one of her clever or witty remarks.

"At least that's the last of the staircases," James pointed out brightly.

But no sooner had the words left his mouth did the seventh year Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Bryton Webb, approach Rory just as she was about to enter the Great Hall.

"Hey, Rory," he greeted.

"Hey, Bryton," she returned in the same pleasurable tone. She and Bryton had spoken once or twice before and he seemed like a decent bloke. A right good Beater too.

"How was your summer?" he inquired. But before Rory could reply, Sirius interrupted her.

"Just ask her on a date like every other bloke's done in the past ten minutes so she can reject you already, Webb," he said curtly. "I'm starving and I'd like to eat before dinner."

Rory sent Sirius a quick glare before returning her eyes back to Bryton, the kindness flooding back into place.

"Actually, I'm not here to ask her on a date," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was wondering if — Rory, d'you think you could…tutor me?"

"T-tutor you?" So far, her final year was turning out to be her worst nightmare. Rosier was pining for her, Piper was out to get her, Sirius was breaking her heart, she'd been made a member of the Slug Club, and now she was going to be a _tutor_?

"Well, yeah," said Bryton. "I'm rubbish at Transfiguration, and McGonagall told me you're her best student and that I should go to you for some help."

_At least it's Transfiguration, something you really are good at, _Rory convinced herself. _And Bryton really is a decent bloke_…

But what really led Rory to agree was something she wasn't even aware of herself. She found herself gazing into Bryton's eyes — Bryton's _grey _eyes — and said, "Sure, I'll tutor you."

"Thanks, Rory," He smiled. Not a smirk, not an evil grin. A genuinely heart-melting smile.

"No problem," Rory said. "I'll meet you in the library at six?"

"Actually, I can't make it tonight," he said. "How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Works for me."

"Ace. Thanks again, Rory."

"Anytime."

And then he'd made his way into the Great Hall, Rory turning and finding that her mates were now giving her a mixture of expressions. Marlene had a knowing smirk plastered across her face, Remus was looking rather indifferent, James seemed a bit disappointed, and Sirius was…well…stone-faced.

"Perhaps _you _should've been made Head Girl," Marlene teased before heading into the Great Hall.

Rory followed quickly behind to say, "You take that back!"

Upon arriving at the Gryffindor table, Rory had expected the Marauders to be sitting in their usual spot and her birds to be sitting in their's. However, due to the fact that Peter, Alice, and Lily had arrived first, they all sat together in the middle of where the two separate groups would be. But Rory and the others didn't make a scene of it, no one even pointing it out. They all just dropped into an empty spot nearby so that the Marauders, Rory, and her group of girls were all seated together for the first time.

"_Sooo_," Marlene began conversationally. But with that smirk still etched upon her face, Rory knew exactly what she was about to say. "Rory's tutoring Bryton Webb tomorrow night."

Lily, Alice, and Marlene all exchanged a significant look. Rory would have to remember to question them about that later.

"How come you'll help Webb with his Transfiguration work and not me?" Sirius demanded.

"Bryton asked for my help," replied Rory. "He didn't tell me to do his homework for him."

"Neither did I!" he argued.

"Oh, you're right," she said sarcastically. "Because copying down all of my answers isn't at all the same as if I were to write them down for you myself!"

"Nice going, McKinnon," James mumbled.

"This isn't Marlene's fault!" Lily defended; James looked taken aback. "It's Black's!"

"Why's it always my sodding fault?" asked Sirius.

"It's not, Padfoot," James assured him. "Evans is wrong."

A collected gasp was issued from those not fighting (Alice, Marlene, Remus, and Peter). Now it was Lily who appeared a bit abashed.

"W-What?" She then gained back her composure. "I most certainly am not! You two tosspots are! If Black would just admit his feelings — !"

"If McKinnon would've just kept her mouth shut — !"

"Sirius would've _still _been griping about it," said Rory.

"I have every right to!" Sirius argued.

"No, you don't!" she yelled. "What makes you think you can control who I see? I don't need your permission!"

"Yes, you do!" They were both standing and leaning across the table, faces close together.

"Why?"

"Because I fa — !"

"That's quite enough!" screeched Professor McGonagall, striding over to the source of the commotion. It was now that Rory noticed the entire Hall had been staring at them silently. "Black, Hart, Potter, Evans — this way."

Rory stepped over the bench and immediately made her way out of the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for anyone. Once she and the other three were standing a distance away from the Hall with a fuming McGonagall, she began to lecture, beginning with James and Lily.

"Potter, I can't say I'm surprised to see you in the midst of chaos. But Evans, I'm not only surprised, I'm disappointed. I must say I expected better behavior from a prefect and Head Girl. And Potter, I'd hoped being a Head may influence your own behavior. You two will be serving detention with two will be serving detention this evening —"

"Erm, Professor," said Lily meekly. "Potter and I have rounds tonight."

McGonagall took a moment to think that over before saying, "Very well. Consider it your detention. But Gryffindor will unfortunately be losing forty points once they start being awarded. _And_ I'd like for the both of you to compose a list of five things you have in common this evening."

"Black, Hart," said McGonagall sternly. "I realize you two also have trouble seeing see eye-to-eye, but these constant outbursts have got to stop. I didn't want you starting out this year with a detention but — well, it certainly won't be the first time. Six o'clock. The Trophy Room."

All four of them nodded before McGonagall disappeared down the corridor.

XxX

Once again, James's hands flew to adjust his Head Boy badge. It had been just about the hundredth time since he began rounds, which was almost an hour ago. He had just cut around the corner of a hallway before he heard Sirius's voice say, "Prongs?"

James spun around and upon realizing he was alone, retrieved the two-way mirror from his robes. Sirius's face appeared in it and he asked, "How goes rounds?"

He shrugged, regardless of whether Sirius could see it or not. "Not bad," he replied. "Don't really have to do much aside from pacing the halls."

"I'd rather pace the halls than scrub the trophies," said Sirius.

"Tough luck on that one, mate," he said. Footsteps sounded from around the corner and James peeked to find they were Lily's. "Ah, here comes Evans. I've got to go figure out what we've got in common."

"Good luck with that." And Merlin, would he need it.

"Evans!" James greeted, jumping out from around the corner. Lily leapt back in fright, clearly not expecting such an ambush.

"Oh my Godric!" she exclaimed. "What're you trying to do, Potter? Give me a heart attack?"

James merely chuckled and said, "Sorry, Lily Flower."

"Ugh," she groaned. "Do _not _call me Lily Flower."

"It sounds even more lovely when you say it, Lily Flower," James said anyway.

"I'm serious, Potter," she said gravely. "Now leave me alone." She began walking down the corridor.

"So when did you plan on composing that list for McGonagall?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Lily stopped walking and slowly turned back around. "Let's just get this over with," she said, walking back towards James.

"That's the spirit," he said sarcastically. "So, tell me something about yourself."

"I find you to be incredibly egotistical and immature," she deadpanned.

"I disagree." His smile was kept intact.

"Of course you do," muttered Lily to herself. "Hm, I hate people that are egotistical and immature."

That was when James's face finally fell into a state of seriousness. "C'mon, Lily," he said. "You're not helping."

And whether it was the fact that James was actually being serious or that he didn't call her by that stupid nickname was unsure. All that was positive was that Lily looked to be somewhat impressed and said to James, "You're right. I'm sorry."

The grin returned upon hearing that and then James asked her, "So, what's your…favorite…colour?"

Lily gave him an odd look but also a tiny giggle. "Guess," she told him.

"Oh please," said James, gesturing his hand as though he were pushing such a simple question away. "Give me a challenge, Evans. Your favorite color's green, and mine's red. So no match there."

"I guess I should've known you'd know that," she said.

But James ignored that comment and went on to ask, "What about your favorite Head Boy in this hallway?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and though Lily rolled her eyes again, she did it with a smile. James took this as a good sign.

"Don't worry, I won't make you answer," he assured. "After all, I already know your answer."

"All right, I believe it's my turn now," said Lily. "What's your favorite…band?"

"Why are we so awful at this?" asked James after a moment; Lily gave a full laugh which was music to his ears. "The Weird Sisters, by the way."

"Well then, that's one thing we have in common," said Lily.

"Ace," James commented. "We're on a roll now."

To which Lily laughed yet again, and James thought, _I love rounds_.

XxX

"I'd say this is a new record for you," said McGonagall, Rory and Sirius having just arrived in the Trophy Room.

"Actually, the first day of our fifth year we got detention as soon as we entered the castle," corrected Sirius proudly.

"That's because your entrance included fireworks, broomsticks, and several shattered windows," pointed out McGonagall; Rory and Sirius merely grinned at the memory. But they avoided sharing the grinning with one another, for they were still mad at each other.

"Now then, you two will polish as many trophies as you can before I arrive to dismiss you. You won't be allowed your wands, so you may hand those over." And so they did. "But you'll also be doing an activity similar to what Mr. Potter and Miss Evans are to do."

"That won't work, Professor," Rory told her. "Black and I already know what we've got in common." She spoke those words with bitterness, even resorting to using his surname.

"I'm aware," assured McGonagall. "Instead of composing a list of five things you have in common, you'll need to learn something new about one another."

"Just one?" asked Sirius.

"Just one," she repeated. "But it must be meaningful and reveal something about yourselves."

_Something meaningful?_ Rory mused, what seemed like, hours later. Neither she nor Sirius had uttered a word, only sending one another glares every once and a while when they're gazes crossed. It was when Rory had just about finished scrubbing her twenty-seventh trophy that Sirius spoke, though it wasn't to her.

At first he whispered something inaubile, and when Rory turned to look at him his back was turned to her. The next words out of his mouth were more perceivable by ear.

"How goes rounds?"

_Rounds? Is he talking to James? How_ _is he talking to James?_

"Not bad," came a voice sounding like his. "Don't really have to do much aside from pacing the halls."

"I'd rather pace the halls than scrub the trophies," said Sirius.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

"Tough luck on that one, mate," said James. "Ah, here comes Evans. I've got to go figure out what we've got in common."

"Good luck with that."

Rory was now towering over where Sirius sat on the floor, having seen James's face through a small mirror Sirius was holding.

"What's that?" she asked.

Sirius immediately returned it to his back pocket. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Hart."

"Oh, come off it, Black," she said. "I heard you and Prongs talking. I even saw his face in it."

After a moment of thought, Sirius finally sighed and said, "It's a two-way mirror. I've got one and Prongs has the other. We can communicate through it."

"Ace," Rory commented.

"Yeah," he agreed. "And now you've got something about me to tell McGonagall."

Rory's face fell. "Sirius, you know it's s'posed to be a lot deeper than the fact that you own a two-way mirror."

"You're right," he said, defeated before remembering…"Hold on. Aren't we mad at each other?"

"You mean the fact that we're having a conversation right now isn't a dead giveaway that I despise you right now?" she sarcastically asked; the two cracked a small smile. "Look, you can go on hating me for tutoring Bryton later. Right now, let's just focus on McGonagall's stupid assignment."

"Right, er, I'll go first," said Sirius. It was quite a long moment before he spoke again. "Well, you know how I've always got a new flavour of the week but I never date any of the birds?"

Rory nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

"And how I do most of my snogging in broom closets?"

Again she nodded, just urging him to continue.

"And how my jeans are all quite tight?"

"Sirius Black, don't you _dare_ try to tell me you're gay!" said Rory in all seriousness. Sirius, on the other hand, bursted out in laughter. "C'mon, Padfoot. McGonagall could be on her way back here right now."

"All right, all right," Once he calmed down, Sirius took a moment to ponder yet again.

"I'll go first," Rory told him and he looked quite thankful. "D'you remember on Valentine's Day when you asked how Thomas left us?"

He gave a slow nod, almost appearing as though he didn't move his head at all. Rory now sat down next to him.

"Well, there's honestly not much to say about it," she confessed. "But if you'd like, I'll tell you about…my mum."

Sirius's eyes seemed to ignite with interest at these words, for Rory had hardly ever spoken of her mum. And not at all since she died.

"I dunno where to start," admitted Rory with a light laugh. One of the laughs you give so you don't cry. "People could always tell I was her daughter, even though her hair was brown. I have her eyes, her face structure…her bravery, her sense of humor, her cleverness…She used to sing to me, but when she fell ill…_I _sang to _her_. But I stopped when she, er, passed."

Rory was surprised she'd been able to hold in her tears. Everytime they threatened to spill over, she'd lightly close her eyes and blink the water away.

"You don't have to say anymore, love," said Sirius, taking her hand in his.

"Er, well my parents — they never really loved me. Hell, they didn't even love each other. Always treated Regulus like a right little hero though. But well, you already knew that. Anyway, growing up without any love or affection, it became something I truly desired."

"But you don't love the birds you snog…" said Rory matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't," he confirmed. "But the feeling of being wanted, the affection, that's enough. And though I think I'm feeling…more…I can't bring myself to do anything about it. Because I don't know how. And I'm afraid…afraid to try…"

Silence spoke, it's words lingering in the air. Then finally, Sirius's voice overlapped it.

"Rory," he said softly. "Can you promise me something?"

And she silently nodded.

"Promise me you'll find someone who loves you, and treats you the way you deserve to be treated. Someone who will fight for you and care for you and make you happy. Someone…not like me."

_I can't promise you that_, she longed to say aloud. But her throat was so thick with more tears working their way up to bubble at her eyes. Rory had always thought she'd never truly know what love was. That she would always be too broken to love. It was now that she realized she wasn't. She had the ability to love someone, Sirius was the one who couldn't love…or well, act on it. Sirius was the broken one. No, the fractured one.

So Rory had been right to believe that a relationship with Sirius was hopeless. But even with this knowledge, it was still another dropped brick on her heart when she said, "I promise."


	17. Be My Enemy For Friendship's Sake

Sirius was sitting up in his bed, eyes adjusting to complete darkness. The curtains of his four-poster were drawn and his eyes worked to make out a person making their way towards him. A short, petite person. A girl. A girl with short auburn waves.

"Rory?" he whispered.

She said nothing, just dropped herself on to Sirius's bed and sat across from him.

"Did you have another nightmare, love?" he asked sincerely. After all, that would be the only logical reason as to why she was in his dormitory so late. But Rory shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"I love you, Sirius," was her soft reply.

Upon hearing this, Sirius began beaming, though his heart was caught between sinking and performing sumersaults. For he knew he couldn't put Rory at risk to take a chance on loving her and break her heart. But as though she'd been reading his mind, she spoke again.

"I know I made you that promise, but we should at least take a chance."

But he made the stupid mistake of nodding which Rory obviously couldn't see in the dark, so she unfortunately took his silence the wrong way.

"Or not…" she trailed off sadly. The hurt was visible in those brown orbs even in the dark. "I knew I was just wasting my time. I'll just go to Bryton."

_No! Not Webb! Rory, come back!_

Sirius longed to say the words aloud, but his mouth wouldn't open. As Rory got up from his bed he longed to reach out and pull her back, but his hands wouldn't move. And upon watching helplessly as Rory opened the dormitory door, he longed to leap out of bed and wrap her up in his arms. And so that was what he did. He found the strength to practically toss himself out from under the sheets and run to Rory. He saw Bryton standing on the other side of the door, but Sirius quickly slammed it right in the latter's face.

"Sirius, what're you — ?" But she didn't have time to finish, for Sirius's hands had cupped both sides of her face and he'd pressed his lips hotly against her's.

Sirius's hands began trailing down Rory's side before resting on her hips, and her own hands found their way around his neck, tangling her fingers within his tousled locks. But that was when Rory pulled away.

"Wait," she said, her voice hitching in her throat. "This isn't right."

"Of course it is!" Sirius insisted desperately. "I'm in love with you!"

At this, Rory seemed to regain her confidence. She smiled her beautiful smile and Sirius brought his lips back to her's, this time gentler.

The two began moving backwards to Sirius's bed, still wrapped up in one another. When Rory denied Sirius's tongue access, he began nibbling on her bottom lip until she released the moan that allowed Sirius's tongue to enter. He smirked into the kiss and Rory broke it enough to whisper, "Git."

The two had fallen back on to Sirius's bed now, Rory on top of him as his tongue explored the caverns of her mouth. But she'd broken away again, that time further, and pulled Sirius's shirt over his head, though their lips were back together in a matter of seconds. They continued to kiss, tongue against tongue, hands running over each other. And at some point, Sirius's hands ended up at the waistband of Rory's boxer shorts, and that was where they stayed for a moment just to see if she would push them away. When she didn't, he began sliding them down until…

"Wake up, Padfoot!" came the bellowing voice of James.

Sirius had then mumbled something nearly inaudible, but James's ears had caught, "…place for a tattoo."

"Padfoot! Wake up, mate!" he began shaking his best mate. "You're scaring me."

He woke with a start, his eyes flying urgently around the room before groaning. "It was just a dream! It was so bloody fantastic and it was all just a fucking dream!"

"Calm down and get ready for tryouts," said James, and Sirius obeyed not even thinking to question the time. "What dream was it?"

"It was about —" But then Sirius froze, mentally debating on whether or not he should tell his best mate. "— the game versus Ravenclaw. We beat the mickey out of those smart-arse muppets. Particularly Webb."

"I wager you're still not too smitten with Wily and Webb's tutoring sessions."

Sirius had gathered the clothes he'd wear underneath the Quidditch tryout robes and began changing into them.

"'Course I'm not," he admitted. "It's already their second week of it. How much bloody studying d'you need?"

"I reckon he's just using it as an excuse to be with Rory now," agreed James. "There's no way the bloke can be _that _bad at Transfiguring. Especially if he's got Wiles as a tutor."

"Speaking of Wily," said Sirius, now ready to go with his broom in hand. "shouldn't we go and wake her?"

"Already taken care of," James assured. And right on cue, there came a knock at the door. And when Sirius opened it and saw Rory standing on the other side in her own pair of Muggle clothes (with her own broomstick), he felt his face uncharacteristically heat up for he'd half-expected to see her in her tank top and boxer shorts. She, however, failed to notice this as she looked right past Sirius to James.

"Unless you planned on waking me up at six in the morning for nothing, I suggest we head down to the pitch," she said groggily.

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, turning to face James. "It's six o'-bloody-clock?"

"Heh," he gave a nervous laugh. "Did I forget to mention that?"

And as Rory led the way down the spiral staircase and out of the common room, James whispered so only Sirius could hear, "So was it Webb with the tattoo?"

Sirius pictured the ink just below Rory's right hip bone, wondering now if it was real. "Er, yeah."

The walk down to the locker rooms was completely quiet, aside from James's Quidditch rambling to himself. Rory was far too tired to utter much of anything, and every time Sirius so much as glanced at Rory his mind was bombarded with recollections of his dream. But he gave his best attempt at putting that behind him so he could focus on the tryouts. Just because his best mate was Captain, didn't mean he'd automatically make it on the team.

XxX

Rory was surprised at the number of people crazy enough to wake up at six o'clock in the morning just to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Then again, she was one of those crazy people. Although she wasn't surprised to see that, just like in the previous years, she was one of few girls who would be trying out. But if the pattern was to fully continue as in the years before, Rory would be the only girl on the team at all.

James always had the players line up according to their positions. So Rory found herself standing next to three boys — one second year, a fourth year, and a sixth year. Seemingly no threats there. Over in the group for Seeker was previous player Nathan Coyle, along with a second year boy, a fifth year girl, and a sixth year boy. Sirius stood with the other Beaters, (Marcus Turner having graduated) two fourth year boys, two second year boys, and Zachary Payne from Rory's 'fan club'. And finally, standing with James as the potential Chasers was the largest group, both Mason and Calvin Young having graduated. But among a third year girl, three third year boys, and a fifth year boy, stood Drew.

James began trials the same as always. Everyone circled the pitch a few times to warm up and exhibit their speed and skills. Next, remaining in their groups, they each ran through their own drills. That continued for about an hour. And though Rory would've liked to have stolen a glance at how Drew was doing, for she'd never seen him play Quidditch, she was too busy keeping the absolute focus necessary to excel at her Keeping drill. But after that, just like clockwork, James sent everyone to the stands and began the individual trials, starting with the Chasers.

"I didn't know Drew played Quidditch," said Sirius, taking a seat next to Rory in the stands.

"Neither did I," she admitted.

"Good luck, Drew!" called out the fifth year girl sitting in front of Rory and Sirius.

"Who is that?" Rory whispered to Sirius, receiving a shrug in reply.

It would make sense that they were only friends being that they were in the same year, but Rory was still curious so she called Nathan over. He was at her side in a flash.

"Hey, Rory," he greeted with a nervous smile. "You've done a fantastic job so far. You'll make Keeper again for sure."

"Thank you, Nathan," she said. "But I was actually wondering if you knew who that bird is." And she pointed to her, though only able to see the back of her jet-black-haired head.

"That's Olivia Wilson," Nathan explained. "She and Drew have been dating since last week."

"What?" Rory exclaimed, causing not only the people in the stands to turn and look at her but also James and the potential Chasers. It only took a moment before they all returned to what they were doing. "I'm his bloody sister!" she continued in a more hushed tone. "Why am I the last to know?"

"I'm sure it's nothing personal, Rory," assured Nathan. "Not many people know about it."

"Beaters!" James's voice rang from the pitch.

"Captain calls," said Sirius before rising from his seat.

"Good luck, Padfoot," Rory said.

"Pfft, I don't need luck," he said dismissively, but turned his head back to face Rory upon mounting his broom. "But thanks."

The Chasers ran through the same drill, but this time with the Beaters smacking Bludgers in their directions. Sometimes even at one another. Sirius had absolutely no competition; he would definitely be returning as one of the Beaters. So Rory paid no mind to the other potential Beaters, and instead focused on Drew. For never having played Quidditch, or flown a broom for all Rory knew, his skills were seemingly above average. There was room for improvement, but she was sure James could see that and know he'd be able to train Drew.

Finally, after all other groups had gone, it was time for the Keepers. So Rory flew out to the pitch with the good wishes of Sirius, Nathan, and Zachary, though feeling completely confident.

Each of the potential Chasers, James included, were to fly at the Keeper and attempt to score on any of the three goal posts one immediately after another. The second year boy went first and saved the first Quaffle with relative ease, missed the next, fumbled with the one after, and then saved all the rest except for the last one. Second to go was the fourth year, missing only two of the seven Quaffles. And the sixth year had actually come close to saving all of the Quaffles, but missed the last one. Then last but not least, came Rory's turn. And so she gripped her Thunderbolt with her gloved hands, ready to pounce as the first Quaffle was tossed at the left goal post. She caught it, but hardly had time to process which direction was necessary for the next because it was already hurdling at her. But she was able to make it back to save it. The same went for the rest which followed, until they came to the last one. The seventh one. James's. He came up closer than the others and toward the right goal post.

_This is too easy, _Rory mused. _He's going to fake to the right but score on the middle. Or is it the left? Or am I wrong entirely? Maybe he knows I'm thinking that's what he's thinking. Maybe he's actually going to stay to the right_…

But she knew there was no more time for strategizing, only doing. And so when James switched it up and tossed the Quaffle in the direction of the far left goal post, Rory found herself holding her broom horizontally with one hand and one foot curled around it, quickly forcing herself forward to basically dive on to the Quaffle. She'd just done a Starfish and Stick and caught all seven Quaffles.

A few claps and cheers could be detected from the stands, the loudest being Sirius though Zachary attempted to compete. Then everyone made their way to the ground upon hearing James's whistle. They all returned to their groups and James stood before them.

"First of all," he began. "I'd just like to thank everyone who came out here today. I realize it was a bit early," Rory and Sirius shared a glance. "I saw quite a lot of skill out here today, quite a lot of heart. I was rather impressed with all of you, but it's time to make some decisions…"

The younger students, mainly the second years, were looking rather nervous at that point. Rory was among those standing with confidence.

"The Chasers, along with myself, will be Liam Murphy and Drew Hart…"

There was never any clapping or cheering while the Captain was choosing. Drew and Liam, one of the third year boys, only gave proud smiles and nodded to James in thanks.

"The Beaters will be Zachary Payne and the returning Sirius Black…"

And instead of appearing happy as Zachary did, Sirius just cast him a cold glance. Rory did the same, for she knew having a fan club member on the team was bound to get annoying.

"The Seeker will be the returning Nathan Coyle…"

Naturally. And though Nathan and Drew were best friends, Drew looked sadly over to Olivia who had wanted to be Seeker.

"And finally, the Keeper will be the returning Rory Hart."

And though it had been rather obvious she would be made Keeper again, a wave of relief still crashed over Rory upon hearing her name.

"Congratulations to our new and returning team members," James continued. "and once again, thank you to everyone who came out. You can all head to the locker rooms."

As everyone turned to do so, Rory watched as Olivia immediately ran to Drew's side and the two held hands, interlocking fingers. The couple walked in front of Rory and Sirius, Nathan even joining them.

"Congratulations, Drewbee," said Olivia. "You really were fantastic."

"So were you, Ollie," Drew returned. "Nate's just had more practice."

And instead of disturbing the couple, Rory spoke to Nathan. "Do they do that a lot?"

"What?" asked Nathan. "The silly nicknames? Yeah."

"No, I meant excluding you," she corrected. "Aren't you two best mates?"

"We still are," Nathan assured. "He's just excited about having a girlfriend is all. He'll come back around."

But even in the weeks which followed, there was only one person constantly at Drew's side, and that person was Olivia. Rory was beginning to notice their relationship had gone quite a lot more public, especially when Olivia made a rather big deal of accepting Drew's invitation to that weekend's Hogsmeade trip in the Great Hall.

"Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, Drewbee!" she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Rory's younger brother.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Alice commented.

"You wouldn't be saying so if it was _your _brother choosing his fluffy new girlfriend over his best friends," said Rory sourly.

"Then why don't you talk to Drew if it's bothering you so much?" Remus suggested.

"As if he'd listen," Rory dismissed the idea. "He didn't even tell me he had a girlfriend. He's not going to take my advice on having one."

"Never mind the Healer of Love over there," said Marlene. "What're we doing about Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"What d'you mean?" inquired Peter curiously.

"Well, not that it's much of your problem, Pettigrew," she said. "but my last Hogsmeade date wasn't exactly a Valentine to be remembered."

Rory recalled the incident involving Marcus Turner and Piper Vaisey which left Marlene date-less last Valentine's Day.

"My date didn't quite go as planned either," admitted James.

"Er, mine went rather well," Lily commented sheepishly.

"Mine was…Frank…" Alice's tone trailed off sadly.

"Barnes wouldn't shut her trap," added Sirius.

"Yeah, my Valentine was _awful_," Rory teased.

"Oh please," Remus shot back jokingly. "I only went with you because I pittied you."

The two laughed but Marlene intervened. "That's incredibly funny," she said sarcastically. "Really, it is. And you two can spend another pity date together if you'd like, but I was just curious as to what everyone else had planned on doing."

That was when Rory looked from her seat across the table at Remus and Marlene. The two sat side by side without even sparing a glance at one another. That gave Rory an idea.

"Actually, Moony and I won't be going to Hogsmeade together," Rory stated with a smirk.

"Wily, you've got your trouble making face on," James pointed out.

"Who're you trying to set me up with?" asked Remus in an oh-Merlin-save-me sort of way.

"Marlene."

Silence, and then laughter. An erruption of it from everyone in their area of the table. But once everyone calmed down, Rory continued. "I'm serious!"

"I thought I —"

"Padfoot, that's getting old already," Rory cut him off. "C'mon, think about it! Marls, you want a date that will still be there by the end of the trip, and that's Moony! Besides, haven't you heard that opposites attract?"

Now Marlene and Remus were actually taking time to consider it. But Lily had already come to a decision of her own.

"I think it's a good idea," she shared.

"Yeah," agreed Alice. "Think you could match me with someone, Rory?"

And whether she had been joking or not, Rory was already turned around and scanning the Great Hall. But instead of locating a guy, she came across another brilliant idea.

"Try The Three Broomsticks," she suggested.

Alice looked to her, confused.

"Mason told me that's where Frank's staying temporarily while he's going through Auror training."

At this, Alice appeared to be a tad nervous at first but a smile still broke out nevertheless.

"Rory —"

"Lils, don't you even ask," Rory stopped her. "You know _exactly _who I'll tell you to ask to Hogsmeade."

And though Rory had expected some sort of arguing, she was surprised when Lily actually turned to face James and said his name.

"Yes, Lily?" He'd left right in the middle of his conversation with Sirius and was now all-ears.

"I was wondering if, er, you would…" Lily took a moment before finishing. "…mind running rounds by yourself tonight? The Slug Club's having a supper party tonight."

"Lily!" Rory exclaimed in utmost annoyance.

"It's true!" she said defensively. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't ask!"

And though James looked as though he was about to question her, Rory intervened.

"Not that!" she insisted. "I meant the supper party! I had genuinely forgotten about it until you brought it up!"

"Oh, stop your whining, Ror," Lily said peevishly. "They're really not all that bad."

"Are you mad, Evans?" asked Sirius. "It's an evening with Regulus, Snivellus, Rosier, and Vaisey."

Rory emitted a loud groan before moving her plate aside to slam her head on the table. Lily and Alice, both sitting on either side of Rory, each placed a hand on her back encouragingly.

"So anyway, Padfoot?" James said. "Any particular bird you'll be taking to the village?"

"Perhaps your current flavour of the — oh I dunno — last six years?" Remus 'subtly' hinted at Rory.

Sirius only gave a sad smile and said, "Not happening, gents."

And between the awkward silence resting upon the group and the fact that Rory just couldn't stand to hear about whoever Sirius would be taking to Hogsmeade, she gave a quick excuse about being first to her next class and left the Great Hall.

It was, in fact, nearly time for the day's remaining classes to begin, so Rory headed off in the direction of the Charms classroom. Students had actually began flooding the halls before she'd even made it to the second floor. But once everyone in Rory's Charms class was present, Professor Flitwick began his lesson.

"Today, we will be working on the Shield Charm," he shared. "Though this is only a moderately difficult charm, most adult wizards, even those employed by the Ministry of Magic, can not produce a functional Shield Charm. Now then, I assume we can all piece together what it is a Shield Charm does? Wonderful. The incantation is _Protego_! Everyone?"

"_Protego!_" the class enthusiastically repeated.

"Excellent," praised Flitwick. "I shall now divide you into partners and we'll spend the first few minutes working on practicing the charm."

Rory turned around to face Sirius and James, Remus sitting next to her — that same seating pattern between the quartet took place in basically every class.

"How easy is this?" Rory asked them rhetorically. "I mastered the Shield Charm in fourth year."

"I'd say nearly all of us did," said James. "Except Wormy, of course."

"Evans and Potter," Flitwick read off of the parchment before him.

James and Sirius high-fived, Lily not looking at all upset for once.

"Oi, Prongs," Rory said. "You might want to make your move soon."

"My move?" he parroted.

"You're not planning on asking Lily to Hogsmeade?" Remus inquired.

"Well, I was considering it but —"

"Perrett and Pettigrew."

"— what if she rejects me like always?"

"I dunno, Prongsie," said Sirius. "I'd say things are looking up with you and Evans. And you said it yourself that this was a new year."

"You're right," he said decidedly, grinning. "I'll ask her."

"Lupin and Rosier."

Sirius groaned.

"Down, Padfoot," Remus joked though with a straight face.

"Black and Vaisey."

"Even worse," mumbled Sirius.

"And Hart and Webb."

"Correction," he said. "_That's _worse."

So when everyone divided into the partners assigned, Rory found herself standing across from Bryton Webb. The two had been speaking a lot more often ever since their first tutoring session together. But Rory hadn't been asked to tutor him anymore after that.

"Hello," greeted Bryton with a smile.

"Hello," Rory returned.

"Ladies first."

"But then which of us will it be?" she teased; Bryton laughed like a good sport.

"How about the one in the skirt?"

"Fair enough," she said before immediately saying, "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_" called out Bryton, Rory's spell never hitting him. "So, Rory…"

"So, Bryton…" she countered.

"I heard Slughorn's having one of his supper parties for the Slug Club tonight…"

"You've heard correct," Rory confirmed, disappointment detected in her tone.

"And though I see you're incredibly excited for it," he continued sarcastically; Rory laughed. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind missing it to help me with my Transfiguration."

"I'm sure ol' Sluggy wouldn't mind."

"Ace," Bryton commented. "_Stupefy!_"

"_Protego!_" Rory called out. "You're good, Webb. But not quite good enough."

"Not even good enough to go with to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Rory heard Sirius call out. As a result, it was Webb who's wand flew across the classroom.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Rory.

"Sorry!" he said it though he didn't mean it. "Wand's just got a mind of it's own."

"It's no problem," Bryton assured as he went to go retrieve his wand.

Sirius was being completely unfair. He'd told Rory to find someone else, and now that she had, he didn't want it happening.

_He really does only think of himself, _she mused.

And no sooner had Bryton returned than Rory had blurted out, "Yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, Bryton."

Bryton smiled and Sirius's face fell. He then moved closer to his partner Piper and appeared to be whispering something to her. And then in a manner which reminded Rory of Olivia, Piper exclaimed with her eyes focused directly at Rory…

"Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, Sirius!"

And that was when hell broke lose. That was when Rory's fury had blinded her. That was when she aimed the Stinging Hex at Piper. That was when the Stinging Hex hit someone else.

XxX

_I deserved that. I deserve this. I don't deserve her. I've got to leave her alone. _

Sirius repeated those same words over and over again in his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle Rory dating other blokes. He knew he was being selfish by trying to keep those blokes away. He also knew it was completely idiotic of him to pretend to ask out Piper Vaisey to Hogsmeade. What exactly had he hoped to accomplish? He wasn't entirely sure about that.

_I deserved that. I deserve this. I don't deserve her. I've got to leave her alone._

He knew he deserved to be laying in that bed in the hospital wing. He knew he deserved to have that Stinging Hex hit his face. He also knew that he, unfortunately, could no longer be friends with Rory.

_I deserved that. I deserve this. I don't deserve her. I've got to leave her alone._

Speaking of said auburn-haired beauty, she came rushing into the hospital wing and was at Sirius's bed side immediately.

"Sirius!" she said, her eyes on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry! That hex wasn't meant for you!"

James, Remus, and Peter came rushing through the hospital wing's double doors next. But they stopped once they saw Rory. James caught my glance and gestured his thumb at the doors behind him. Sirius nodded and the three Marauders left.

"I know, Rory," spoke Sirius calmly. "It's all right."

"No, it's not!" she insisted, her voice hitching in her throat. "It's not all right! You got hurt because I was angry at Piper!"

"It's not your fault," Sirius told her. "It was mine. I was the one who made you angry. I only pretended to ask Piper to Hogsmeade. I shouldn't've done it, but I did. It's my fault."

Rory just remained silent, tears spilling over from those glassy brown orbs. "I'm still sorry."

"I forgive you," said Sirius. "But I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for…what I'm about to do."

"What're you — ?"

"Shh," Sirius sat up and placed a finger to Rory's lips to quiet her. "Rory, I thought I could handle watching you date other blokes," he began reciting what swarmed his head before. "but I can't. So I think it'd be best if maybe…we just…"

He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He couldn't believe how much he'd already put Rory through. All of her pain was his fault, and he was about to make it far worse just because he couldn't deal with his own pain. He couldn't bring himself to break what was already broken…could he?

"We can't be friends." Faster her tears seemed to fall and more Sirius hated himself. "Rory, please try to understand. I know I'm a right git for doing this to you but —"

And then it was Rory who placed a finger to his lips. "I understand."

_No, you don't,_ thought Sirius. _You can't. You can't imagine how much I love you. Merlin, it _is_ love then._

"I'll miss you, Sirius," she said softly.

"I'll miss you too, love," his voice was equally as tender.

Their faces had been pulled towards one another, and as much as Sirius desired to pull Rory into a goodbye kiss, he resisted the urge. For he knew it would only cause him to hurt more. And he knew this was possibly the dumbest thing he could've done. Because he knew that he just pushed the love of his life, well, out of his life.


	18. Damn You, Rosier

On top of losing one of her best mates, Rory now also had to attend Slughorn's supper party that evening. It turned out that Bryton had booked the pitch for Ravenclaw's Quidditch tryouts that evening and Rory couldn't seem to earn herself a detention. Though she'd practically begged Flitwick for a one, he insisted that the Stinging Hex was merely a way of the practicing the Shield Charm. So after Rory's last class of the day, she and Lily made their way down into the dungeons to Slughorn's office. It was a rather decent-sized room with a lit fireplace and an elaborately decorated table set in the middle, all sorts of foods sitting upon it. And there stood Professor Slughorn in the midst of it all, waiting to greet the students as they arrived. Rory spotted Piper and Rosier already seated at the table.

"Evans!" Slughorn greeted. "Wonderful to see you, as always."

"Same to you, Professor," she returned before going to take her seat.

Rory had attempted to slip past and join her, but Slughorn had already spotted her.

"Ah, and Hart," he said approvingly. "Welcome, welcome. I daresay I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to have a Hart in here after your brother graduated. Tell me, how is he doing?"

Rory had almost completely forgotten that Mason had also been in the Slug Club.

"Er, he and Tara Curtis were married over the summer —"

"Yes, yes, Tara Curtis," said Slughorn in a reminiscing way. "I do remember those two love birds."

Rory appeared rather uncomfortable as she spoke again. "Yeah, er, and now Mason's off in Wales for a year-long Healer program."

"Good for him!" commented Slughorn before gesturing Rory to the table, more students arriving.

_It's not good for me, _she thought sadly. _He's with our convict father!_

But she tried her best to push that thought out of her mind as she took a seat next to Lily at the circular table. Unfortunately upon seeing this, Rosier practically leapt from his seat and moved to the one on the other side of Rory. And when she looked to him he merely wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Rory to fight back vomit.

Once the others — Regulus, Snape, and a seventh year Ravenclaw by the name of Adrian Foster — had arrived and taken their seats, Slughorn insisted upon 'digging in'. But Rory wasn't feeling at all herself, only placing food on her plate to appear fine, but she'd only eat something when someone looked over at her. It wasn't just because she truly did not want to be there, but more so because it was finally sinking in that if she was no longer friends with Sirius, she would basically have to avoid the rest of the Marauders too. In fact, she was so much more focused on that thought alone that she almost didn't notice when Slughorn had mentioned her name in conversation.

"…isn't that right, Hart?"

But luckily, Rory hadn't been left sitting there confused for too long. For Lily had quickly chimed in.

"Mason's not technically a Healer _yet_, Professor," she said, eyes on Rory who shot her a thankful glance.

"Key word being _yet_, Evans. There's not a doubt in my mind that boy won't succeed," said Slughorn brightly. "So, tell me about the wedding."

Just as Rory began to zone out once again, Lily sent a light kick to her ankle.

"Oh!" began Rory with a bit of a jump. "Well, it was really just a beautiful ceremony. Mason found a wonderful mansion and, er, Lily was there too."

She quickly felt the need to pass the conversation into Lily's more-than-capable hands. For Rory was simply no good at all of this proper speech, discussion of weddings, and table etiquette. But the more Rory's mind was left to wander, the more it seemed to find it's way back to the Marauders.

She inwardly sighed and thought, _I wonder what they're up to right now_…

:.:.:

"You want to _what_?" bellowed James, his voice practically echoing off of the common room walls.

"You heard me," said Sirius. Peter was still in a state of shock when Remus joined the arguement.

"We're not taking Rory's name off the Map!" he confirmed. "Not when it was her idea in the first place!"

"Plus, Padfoot, she's an…" Peter cast a glance around the circular room before continuing in a hushed tone. "Animagus with us now. She's seen Moony transform and everything!"

"I reckon Rory did a right good job on you with that hex," said James. "Are you sure you don't need to go back to the hospital wing, mate?"

"I don't need the hospital wing!" Sirius insisted.

"You're right," agreed Remus. "What you need is the loony bin!"

"Oh, fine!" said an exasperated Sirius, throwing his hands in the air. "If you blokes won't help me, I'll just do it my bloody self." But his attempt to dash up the boys' staircase had failed, for both Remus and James had seized his robes. "Oi! Let go!"

"We're not about to let you go and do something you'll soon regret!" Remus told him.

"Besides," came James's voice of reason. "no matter how big of a fight you two've had, you'll work through it like you always do."

Sirius ceased trying to break free of the pair's grip, simply pivotting and walking off towards the fireplace. "You don't get it."

"Well then help us get it," suggested Peter.

A mournful sigh escaped Sirius. "Rory and I…are no longer friends."

"Until tomorrow," said James, a trace of laughter in his voice.

"No, Prongs," Sirius's tone held the same amount of graveness. "We won't be friends again tomorrow."

"All right then, a week," voiced Remus, his voice also hinting at his amusement. "Two weeks tops."

"You still don't understand!" Sirius finally turned to face them, their small grins snapping back into hard lines. "Our friendship is over! Forever! Which means _your _friendship with her is over!" At the fear of tears spilling over, Sirius quickly turned to re-focus his gaze on the flames. "Aurora Hart is no longer a part of our lives."

"But, mate…you —"

Sirius's words overlapped James's. "I know, Prongs! I know! I love her, all right? Are you blokes happy now? I love Rory!" But just as his voice had risen, it fell back into a sadness. "That's why I have to let her go…"

Silence certainly had a lot to say. It spoke without interruption until finally Remus intervened. Sirius turned at the familiar sound of parchment crunching, Remus removing the Marauder's Map from his robe pocket. Then, holding it out in front of him, James retreived his wand and moved it across the parchment, a faint glow washing over what Sirius couldn't see but knew to be Rory's name.

"There," said James uneasily.

"'Preciate it," Sirius told them. "But I'm sorry. Prongs, I know she was like a sister to you. And Moony, well…But we'll be all right. I'm going to bed, you blokes coming?"

"We'll be up in a minute," James spoke for the other two.

Sirius took one last look at his best mates, their expressions unreadable, before climbing up the staircase to their dormitory. As soon as the sound of their door opening and closing came, Remus and James broke out in smiles and gave light chuckles.

"I don't get it," admitted Peter sheepishly.

"Wormtail," said Remus. "we never gave the password for the Map to appear."

"Then what'd Prongs do?" he inquired.

"See for yourself."

On the same parchment as the Marauder's Map, except blank, sat the words: _S.O.B. loves R.L.H._

"Took him long enough to realize it," said James with a smirk.

Remus mirrored it. "Better late than ever."

"But they're not even friends now!" reminded Peter.

"Not to worry, Wormy," James insisted. "Those two will be friends again sooner than you can say…well, whatever it is you'd say…"

"Brilliantly put, Prongs," teased Remus, earning nothing more than a playful glare from James. "Although I will admit, Padfoot certainly is one for dramatics."

"That he is," James chuckled before imitating his best mate. "Aurora Hart…is _no longer_…a part…of our lives!"

Peter and Remus joined their friend in laughter before all three of them headed up the staircase to their dormitories. They knew better than both Sirius and Rory that the two would be friends again. All that remained unknown was when.

:.:.:

"_Lillllllly_!" whined Rory. "Why won't you tell ussssss?"

"You'll see soon enough," recited Lily for the tenth time that morning.

"But I want to know _nowwww_."

"I bet it's Potter," said Marlene wisely. And Lily's reddening face only confirmed her speculation.

"Son of a Banshee! It is!" Rory exclaimed. "You're going to Hogsmeade with James Harold Potter!"

"His middle name is Harold?" asked Alice, a trace of giggles in her tone.

"It's his father's name," Lily defended before Rory could, who was now smirking at the red-head.

"Oh you fancy him," she stated undoubtedly. Alice and Marlene nodded in agreement, while Lily continued to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing a deep green cardigan that went perfectly with her eyes, along with a white camisole underneath and a matching plaid green mini-skirt. "Well, you're certainly having a right good time playing dress-up for him."

Lily looked to the three irritably. "I am _not _playing dress-up!" she said forcefully. "I always like to look good…"

The three girls looked to one another, still smirking and remaining unconvinced.

"Uh-huh."

"Suuuuure."

"Whatever you say, Lils."

"I just — It's not — This isn't…a…"

And though Lily failed to utter the words, Rory had no problem voicing them for her. "It's a date!"

"Lily's got a date with Potter!" Alice said fervently, the three girls bursting out in squeals.

XxX

"What d'you blokes think of this one?" asked James as he strode out of the bathroom for the tenth time that morning.

"_Jaaaames_!" whined Sirius. "We don't care about what you weaaaaar."

"Not even if it's for Lily?" James asked his best mate.

Sirius and the other two Marauders were suddenly more alert than ever.

"Lily? Sirius repeated, quite baffled. "As in Lily Evans?"

"Yep," replied James coolly.

"Lily _Rose _Evans?" asked Remus, also seemingly amazed.

"Her middle name is Rose?" James questioned before his eyes showed his departure to Lily Land. "That's beautiful."

"Prongs," said Sirius, waving a hand in front of James's face. "Prongs! JAMES!"

Finally, those hazel eyes lacked their dream-like state from behind the circular glasses. "Wha — Did you just call me James?"

Sirius shrugged. "I almost forgot it was your name, actually…"

"I just can't believe you've got a date with Lily!" Peter voiced his own excitement. But at those words, James stood frozen.

"Dammit, Wormtail!" cursed Sirius.

"We've lost him again!" Remus added before taking a turn of waving his own hand in front of James. "Prongs! Prongs!"

There then came a chorus of girlish squeals, completely audible even through the walls.

"Sounds as though Lily's just told the girls," pointed out Peter.

At the sound of it, Sirius began to stare longingly at the wall which bordered the seventh year girls' dormitory. Remus noticed this, as did James who had snapped out of his trance, and the two boys each placed a hand on Sirius's shoulders.

"You don't have to do this to yourself, mate," said James. "Just tell her how you feel and —"

Sirius shook off the hands of his friends and made his way for the door. Then, without another word, he had left.

"Prongs," began Peter worriedly. "what if Wily and Padfoot never — ?"

"Unless you prefer your boxers stretched over your head, I suggest you not finish that sentence, Wormtail."

The three Marauders then left to find Sirius, who hadn't wandered further than the common room. He sat on the couch in front of the fire place, just staring at the lifeless logs. But before any of them could utter a single word, there came the sound of familiar voices from the girls' staircase growing nearer. And then who should appear walking down those steps, but non-other than the female equivalent of the Marauders.

"Lily," said James in a bit of a daze. "you look…beautiful." He then took her hand in his and brought them up to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Thank you, James." She smiled and James mirrored it.

"You called me James again," he pointed out gleefully.

"Well, it _is _your name," said Lily simply.

Little did the pair know that both groups of friends were focused on them. James's group watching with dropped jaws and Lily's group watching with knowing smirks. And finally, Marlene just exploded.

"Called it!"

That was when Lily was brought back into reality and turned to face her friends looking rather sheepish.

"We told you, Lils!" The words came from non-other than the auburn-haired girl still standing on one of the steps to the girls' dormitory. Sirius had hardly recognized her at first, and now it seemed the rest of the Marauders were finally taking a good look at her as well.

"Bloody hell…" said James in amazement. "Wily, is that you?"

Her eyes shot to the ground. "C'mon, gents," she said. "You've seen me in a dress before. This shouldn't be a big deal."

"Oh, but it is," Peter insisted.

"Rory, you are voluntarily wearing a _skirt_," said Remus. "Of course it's a big deal."

Sirius had always thought Rory looked good no matter what she wore. She was still beautiful even in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt, which was usually what her wardrobe consisted of. So to see her in something like _that_…Well, let's just say he had to continuously check for any sign of drool. A lose-fitted, teal tunic clung to her petite body, with 3/4 sleeves, along with a black knit mini-skirt which perfectly hugged her skinny thighs. But she still didn't wear heels and instead had on a pair of flat-heeled black boots. On any other girl it wouldn't be anything special, and nothing really compares once you've seen Rory in a ball gown or an evening dress, but this outfit certainly came close.

"Unless Lily and the birds put you up to it…?" James suggested.

"Nope," Lily told him. "It was all Rory's idea."

"But she won't tell us who it's for!" complained Alice. "We know she's got a date!"

"And it must be someone special if she's gone all out like this," added Marlene.

Marlene, Alice, and Lily all had their eyes focused on Sirius who hadn't even noticed, for his own eyes were still on Rory.

"Erm, Lily?" said James quietly to re-capture her attention. "It's not Sirius."

"What?" chorused all three girls.

"Why the sodding hell not?" Lily fiercely whispered.

And while James did his best to explain the situation, Rory and Sirius found themselves staring longingly at one another. That is, until they were finally interrupted.

"I'll never understand you two!" Marlene exclaimed as she stood in between the pair. "You can't be together, you can't be apart! I mean, honestly! What the hell d'you reckon avoiding each other will do?"

But neither Rory nor Sirius had a response so, along with everyone else, they allowed Marlene's words to hang uncomfortably in the air. All that was on Sirius's mind was a constant repetition of _I love you, Rory _which he longed to say aloud, while the voice inside of Rory's head was working on a count down.

_I love you, Rory._

_ Five_…

_I can't believe I never realized it._

_ Four_…

_Maybe I really should just tell you._

_ Three_…

_You've got to feel the same way._

_ Two_…

_Marlene's right. This won't solve anything._

_ Two and a half_…

_Rory_…

_Oh, Sirius_…

Knock knock knock!

"That's Bryton," Rory told everyone before rushing over to the portrait hole in relief. But much to both Rory's shock and great dismay, upon opening it, there stood Evan Rosier on the other side.

"Will someone _please _tell this young gentleman I have a password for good reason!" bellowed the Fat Lady from her portrait.

The smile on Rory's face had quickly dissolved, leaving behind nothing but a scowl. "Oh, he's hardly a man," she said more so to Rosier. "And he's about as gentle as a Hungarian Horntail."

"Aw, come now, _Rory_ — "

He had grabbed hold of her hand but she was quick to snatch it back. "_Don't _touch me," she warned. "and _don't _call me Rory."

"Why not, Rory?" said Rosier defiantly, brushing his fingertips against Rory's upper arm. "You can call me Evan."

Rory rolled her eyes and, for fear that Sirius would cause an unnecessary scene, she closed the portrait behind her. "What d'you want, _Rosier_?"

"Rory," he began, feigning a pout. "is that any way to treat your Hogsmeade date?"

A heavy sigh escaped Rory, her weight shifting to one side as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Exactly how many rejections does it take before you finally realize a bird doesn't want you?"

Rosier smirked, ignoring Rory's comment as he circled her like a hawk does it's prey. "Well, I was just thinking, 'what kind of gent would I be if I let a bird as…_beautiful_…as yourself wander around the village unaccompanied' — ?"

"I won't be unaccompanied," stated Rory before walking off, Rosier unfortunately keeping pace. "For your information, I've got a date."

"Black finally summoned the bollocks?" asked Rosier, his tone now holding surprise.

Rory actually half-laughed at that. "Of course not," she told him, actually finding the idea of Sirius admitting his true feelings humorous. "I'm going with Bryton Webb."

"That Quidditch obsessed Ravenclaw?" he pressed.

"Just because someone is better than you at something doesn't make them obsessed," she retorted.

Rosier now cornered her against the wall with his hands near both sides of her face. Thankfully, he kept his face a respectable distance away. "And where, might I ask, is dear Bryton now?"

Rory looked up in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, for she and Rosier now both stood on the ground floor. She could just imagine Bryton knocking on the Fat Lady's portrait, waiting only to hear that she'd up and left with Evan Rosier.

"Dammit, Rosier!" she swore at him, retrieving her wand from inside one of her boots. "You did that on purpose!"

"Actually, my intentions never involved you storming off." He smirked.

Rory took a long, hard look at the young Slytherin in front of her, her wand stabbing threateningly at his chest. Rosier really wasn't all that bad looking, which was quite the understatement. He was downright gorgeous, and probably the only bloke in Slytherin that even bordered decent when it came to bullying. Rory had never seen him pick on anyone really. All he was in Piper's clan was a threat. Rosier…Evan. Rory had nearly forgotten his name was Evan.

"You still haven't told me what you want," said Rory, her expression solid but her tone uneven.

Rosier noticed and pounced, his face moving in dangerously close. "I've told you more than once what it is I want, Rory," he said seductively.

But in the nick of time, Rory was saved by the footsteps which marched melodiously down the corridor. And fearful that anyone would catch sight of such a scene and get the wrong idea, Rory shoved Rosier into a broom cupboard. Unfortunately, upon going to Lock the door with her wand, she quickly realized it was no longer in her grip.

_Damn you, Rosier! _she thought. _And damn you again for making me say your name so bloody much!_

And even before Rory could reacquire her wand, the possessor of the footsteps had rounded the corner, revealing it to be Bryton.

"Rory!" He beamed, picking up his pace to meet her at the end of the hall. "Where've you been? I thought we agreed I'd meet you outside your common room?"

"Right, I know," Rory assured. "But the moment I stepped outside I was swarmed with my, er, _admirers_."

"Ah yes, the Hart Fan Club," said Bryton fondly. "Bit pathetic if you ask me."

"Speaking of _pathetic_," Rory purposely leaned closer to the cupboard as she spoke the word. "I actually forgot my Hogsmeade permission slip back in my dormitory, so I'll ju —"

"Let me fetch it for you," insisted Bryton.

"That's sweet of you, really, but you'd need to be a Gryffindor," Rory reminded. "…and a girl."

Bryton chuckled. "Right, well then I'll see you…?" he trailed off questioningly.

"At the station," Rory confirmed, waiting until he was out of sight to open the broom cupboard. But the moment she did, Rosier had grabbed her and pulled her in, the door shut behind her. The two now stood in darkness and were, once again, dangerously close.

"I don't have time for this, Evan," Rory warned. "Give me my wand back!"

"You called me Evan." And from the faint light attempting to spill in all around the edges of the door, Rosier's face was illuminated enough to clearly see his expression. What surprised Rory about it was that it didn't possess the smirk she thought it would have, it was more equivalent to the look James wore when Lily used his first name.

"Yeah, well that's your name," Rory recited Lily's words airily.

In that moment, that brief moment before Rosier sported his usual smirk, Rory felt as though she wanted to get to know him. Because that one moment proved he was something more than what everyone painted him as.

Rory had subconsciously began chewing on her bottom lip as she attempted to wrap her mind around her thoughts.

"You look sexy when you bite your lip, you know," said Rosier softly.

"Sweet Circe," Rory breathed, exasperated. "Just give me my wand back."

"Ask nicely."

Rory rolled her eyes before reluctantly saying, "Please give me my wand, Evan."

"Hmm…" he feigned deep thought. "Nah, I reckon I'll hold on to it a little while longer."

"_Evan_!"

"If you want your wand back, you'll meet me at the Three Broomsticks today at noon."

And what choice did Rory really have but to play his little game? It seemed she was becoming a pawn in nearly everyone's game, especially Sirius's.

_At least on Evan's chessboard I'm more of a queen than a pawn_.

And upon realizing she'd once again called him Evan…

_Damn you, Rosier!_

:.:.:

All Rory could focus on while walking throughout Hogsmeade with Bryton, was getting her wand back from Rosier. Honestly, twelve o'clock noon couldn't be arriving any slower. But that was when Rory realized this was probably Rosier's plan all along just to get himself on her mind. So she quickly snapped out of it and turned to face Bryton, the two walking side by side in an awkward silence.

"Bryton —"

"It's eleven thirty," he said robotically. He seemed to have caught on that the only time Rory would talk to him was to ask for the time.

A feeling of guilt swept over her as she told him, "Actually, I was just wondering where you wanted to go."

"Oh," Bryton appeared a bit sheepish now. "Well, we can go wherever you'd like."

But it didn't seem as though there were many options left. Rory now seriously regretted just walking in and out of the shops so quickly, for now there was no place left to go besides…

"The Three Broomsticks?"

It was that or Madam Puddifoot's. So Bryton agreed and the pair set off for the small inn and pub. Though upon entering, Rory no longer felt the usual warm and welcoming feeling, but rather a sense that she was being watched. And so she was. From the corner of her eye, despite the pub's crowded and slightly smoky air, she discovered a particular rowdy gang occupying the a booth in the darkened corner. And since she'd found herself staring longer than intended, a chorus of catcalls issued from the group, Rosier only sitting silently with a smirk plastered on.

"C'mon, Rory," said Bryton as he wrapped a claiming arm around Rory's waist, moving her along until they'd decided upon a table for two on the other side of the pub. "I'll go get us some Butterbeer —"

"No!" said Rory shortly, causing Bryton to slowly lower into his seat. "I mean, I'll get it."

"Rory, I really think I should —"

"I really don't mind," she insisted. "Just think of it as my way of making up for such an awful date."

Bryton only smiled and assured her, "It hasn't been awful."

_Oh but it's about to be_, Rory mused as she left the table and made her way back over to the Slytherin's booth. And while Rory had expected to find Piper Vaisey within the group, she wasn't anywhere to be found. Rory wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. For usually Piper would be the one to stop her cronies from looking at Rory as though she were something to eat, which was exactly what they were all doing as she strode over. All except Rosier who was purposely keeping his eyes on his drink.

"Oi, Rosier," Rory snapped at him, his gaze feigning shock as it shifted from the bottle to her.

"Rory," he said fondly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Shove it," was her response. "You know why I'm here."

"Can't say I do," lied Rosier. "Could it be because you missed me?"

"I reckon you've got a bit of a twitch there," said Rory in regards to Rosier's wink.  
Surprisingly, the comment earned a harmonius '_Ooooh_' from Rosier's friends. That was when he swiftly, and strongly, pulled Rory into his lap and whispered in her ear.

"You'll have to play nice if you want your wand back, sweetheart." It took Rory a moment to swallow her pride and etch her attempt at a genuine smile across her face. It took even more strength to bite back her tongue and keep from vomitting at Rosier's next request. "Put your arms around me."

Wrapping her arms around Rosier's neck, Rory did her best to drown out the Slytherins' whistles and keep at least a fraction of a grin remaining.

"So, Rosier," said Lucas Avery. "looks as though you've finally got the bird you always wanted."

"Tell us," came David Wilkes. "how many cauldrons of love potion did it take?"

More sneers and jeers issued from the group, Rory just sitting by and watched as Evan took all of it with genuine sadness in those hazel eyes of his. And somewhere in the pit of Rory's aching heart, she literally couldn't help but feel bad for Evan, no matter how much she didn't want to. And rather than do the second dumbest thing and stand up for him, she impulsively went with the first and planted her lips on his.

"Rory!"

She managed to pull away and stand up, despite Evan's hands practically keeping her hand in a death grip, and found Bryton standing before the booth. But before Rory could even begin to explain anything, her eyes found another set of grey irises — Sirius's.

"Nice work, gents," said Rosier to his mates before placing Rory's wand on the table.

Rory didn't even know where to begin as far as which emotion to feel. But the very same thought she had earlier seemed to come racing back in the midst of it all.

_Damn you, Rosier._

:.:.:_  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **_I know I haven't updated this story in forever and then I give you guys this awful chapter, but I'm sosososo sorry! I just really didn't know where to go with this and it's just a little filler really because I couldn't exactly skip over Hogsmeade, especially when Rory's got a date! __So anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me and maybe REVIEW and check out my Harry/OC fanfic 'Behind Enemy Lines'. _

**PS: **_Since I'm always pretty busy during the week and I've been having quite a bit of writer's block, I'd just like to know which characters you guys have been missing and would like to see in upcoming chapters! Is it Drew? Maybe even Thomas? _

**PPS: **_Just curious but.. Which of the three Hart children do you feel you're most like and why? Which is your favorite? _

_Thanks to all of the people reading, reviewing, favoriting, and all that other good stuff! Love you guys! :)  
_


	19. Love is a Battlefield

"Rory, what the bleeding hell's going on here?" Bryton shouted out.

Sirius only shook his head, but it was just Rory's luck that the rest of the Marauders would be with him along with the birds.

"Wily, what were you thinking?" James demanded.

"How could you?" came Lily.

"You can't be left alone for a minute, can you?"

"Honestly, Ror, what're we to do with you?"

"You just can't go around snogging every —"

"SHUT UP!" That was it. Rory couldn't take any more of it, none of it at all. Everyone in the pub went silent, all eyes on Rory who was shaking with rage. "Just shut up, the lot of you! You haven't the slightest idea what it's like to —" Words were failing her, too frustrated to form a correct sentence. "I just — UGH!"

Groaning, she'd knocked over the pitcher (of Firewhiskey, no doubt) on the Slytherins' table, shattering loudly as it hit the ground. The crowd that had formed now jumped back a bit but Rory avoided their eyes. She kept her gaze focused on the glass shards as she spoke again, her voice softer and her tone desperate.

"Nothing I do ever comes out right," she practically whispered to the ground hopelessly. "I always ending up hurting someone in some way…Either that or I hurt myself."

"I can't do this anymore!" She gave a frustrated cry before pushing through the crowd and bursting out the door.

Rory was fast, but not nearly as fast as she wanted to be at that moment. Apparating couldn't even take her away at a quick enough speed. And while it was rather uncomfortable running in such a tight skirt, Rory never stopped nor did she slow down. In fact, just before reaching the outskirts of Hogsmeade she dodged down an alley way and shifted into Wily. Running on all fours, as fast as her fox legs would carry her, she darted into the forest bordering the town's edge. And once feeling as though she'd ventured deep enough into the woods, swiftly dodging trees and underbrush, Wily leapt on top of a rather high-perched fallen tree trunk and that was where she stopped.

Finally alone… Or so she thought. There came the rustling of fallen leaves from behind her, and as much as she hoped it was just a random wild animal, Wily unfortunately knew better. The leaves crunched like parchment undoubtedly beneath a pair of large, black paws.

_What ever happened to 'no longer friends'? _Wily voiced through thought, for telepathy was the way of communication for Animagi. And although she'd prepared herself to hear Padfoot's voice, the telepathic reply that came was anything but.

_I can't recall a time when we were ever friends. _

The voice almost sounded like…But it couldn't be… Could it? Wily turned, her eyes resting upon a creature just as big as Padfoot and was even black as night just like him. But in order to confirm her suspicions, Wily gracefully hopped down from the fallen tree and stood before the animal.

_Piper?_ she almost felt stupid asking.

_Well it's certainly not your no-bollocks muppet of a love interest,_ came Piper's voice.

Wily took a step back to observe her rival's Animagus form. _A black panther eh, Vaisey?_

_ Fierce and sophisticated, _she thought in reply, sitting up proud and straight.

_Is that why? _Wily rhetorically asked. _And here I am thinking it's 'cause of your brave front when in all actuality you're a coward._

If panthers could smirk, the way Piper's mouth had curled in that moment would have qualified. _Any other insults you fancy tossing?_

_ Now that you mentioned it, _Wily began. _I had pieced together a little something the other day involving slapping you and considering it animal abuse, but it doesn't work nearly as well when you really are an animal._

But Piper never fought back, and only replied with: _Finished yet?_

Wily was near positive her face had been twisted into however a confused fox would appear. _Why're you here, Piper? _she finally felt obligated to ask, and that was when Piper's calm exposure had faltered though mostly detectable in her voice.

_Er, well I_…_I heard what you said back at the Three Broomsticks _—

_Merlin, who didn't? _Wily now realizing what a fool she must have looked like back there.

— _and I just wanted to_…_well_…_I sort of have an idea of what you're going through and I thought I could_… She was evidently at a loss for words, but even Wily knew there was no nice way of saying 'kick you while you're down'. …_help._

Based off the feeling of Wily's eyes shooting out of her sockets, she was surprised she could still see. But once the reality of what had just happened sunk in a bit, she was able to compose herself. _Help? _she parroted. _Why in Godric's name would you want to help me?_

_ Because I know how you feel _— Piper had spoken so uncharacteristically wholehearted…

_You mentioned that, _Wily spoke sharply. _Anything else? _

…but her tone had gone sour just as quickly. _I know how badly it hurts! _she snapped. But her voice then softened once again, sounding far more distraught. _How deep it cuts, how much it stings_…

_How heavily it weighs, _Wily gravely added, her heart steadily beating beneath the bricks. Piper gave a solemn nod. _So_…_if you know the feeling, how exactly d'you rid yourself of it?_

_ Well, _came Piper's reply. _you can either get the bloke or set your sights on someone else._

_ As if I didn't already know that, _Wily said irritably.

_Well you asked how to rid yourself of it, _she pointed out. _I only know how to cope with it. _Wily nodded for her to continue. _I work the brave front, _she confessed. _The more I stay away, the more I want him. So I keep myself around him whenever I can. That way, I'll eventually get so used to him that my feelings will just dissolve. That's what I hope for anyway, though I'd say I'm nearly half-way there._

Wily still wasn't entirely sure which part of all of this was most surprising — the fact that Piper's advice was actually making sense, or the fact that this advice was actually coming from Piper. But it really didn't matter how you sugar-coated the words. In the end, all advice came down to one common denominator — you can't run away from your problems.

_So I'm going to have to face this head-on, eh? _she clarified.

And Piper confirmed, _Unfortunately. It'll hurt in the beginning, but time will numb it._

_ Sooo, _Wily spoke airily. _we're not _— _I mean, if I see you in the corridors_…_? _her tone trailed off questioningly but Piper picked up on the unasked question.

_We'll act as if this never happened, _she affirmed, now standing on all fours.

_As if what never happened? _joked Wily.

And she swore she detected a hint of laughter in Piper's tone as she said: _You're really not all that bad_…_for a filthy half-blood._

To which, Wily retorted: _You're not too bad yourself_…_for an abominable tramp._

And then that was it, the black panther running off before Wily had the chance to inquire who it was Piper Vaisey possessed such strong feelings for. But the answer had then come to Wily as she recalled this bloke always being around Piper. It was someone in her gang. And who was easily the most gorgeous bloke in her gang? Why, the very same bloke who constantly flirted with Rory, Piper clearly getting jealous and hence hating her. Wily smiled to herself upon decoding the vicious circle, but then quickly bolted for the forest's exit. After all, she had a 'no-bollocks muppet of a love interest' to patch things up with.

:.:.:

Knowing full-well that it would be a right embarrassment to show her head in the Three Broomsticks so soon after her scene back there, Rory decided to take the secret passage back to Hogwarts through the cellar of Honeydukes. So once the tunnel came to it's end, she emerged from the One-Eyed Witch Passage and gave a quick glance around before sealing off the entrance. She'd killed about an hour just during that travel, but Rory knew the train wouldn't be arriving back at school for a few more, so she decided to write Mason. Granted, she didn't have anything in particular to tell him, she just felt obligated being that she hadn't had any contact with her older brother whatsoever since August. Unless you count the _Happy Birthday _Howler she'd sent over a week ago which recieved no reply. And actually, the more Rory thought it over, she hadn't had much contact with _either _of her brothers since August.

Making a trip to the Owlery, Rory found unnecessary upon entering the Gryffindor common room and seeing Ares tapping against the window. Rory rushed to open it for the owl, but realized he was only returning from a delivery and not there with one. Nevertheless, she still went up to her dormitory to retrieve a piece of parchment, a quill, and to change her clothes. Though she'd actually left the teal top on, Rory was glad to have traded the skirt and boots for a pair of ripped skinny jeans and her worn black Chucks. So now comfortably attired, she dropped herself into the scarlet couch and Ares waited patiently as she began scribbling.

_Mason,_

_ How goes the Healing? The house renting? Hope all is well out there in Wales, and I hope you're doing well with the program. Who am I kidding? I'm sure you've managed to nick top of the class already._

_ Everything's just fine here, though I'll admit I do miss your constant Head Boy nagging every now and again. Speaking of, remember when I told you a baboon could do your job? I was right. You've been succeeded by non-other than James Potter. And as far as Quidditch goes, your successor for that has turned out to be Drewbee! Can you believe it? He's even got himself a girlfriend! Of course, I didn't know a thing of this. I had to learn all of either myself or from Nathan Coyle. He and Drew hardly speak these days thanks to the bird, but there haven't been any incidents with him and Regulus either._

_ Anyway, I'm also curious to know if you ever recieved the Howler I sent you for your birthday. Nineteen-years-old on the 11th, correct? I know you must be busy, but I just like to know you're still alive._

_Write back soon, Rory_

XxX

Evening began to creep up on the afternoon, the impending sunset making it's way and reddening the skyline. The Marauders and their dates made their way toward Hogsmeade Station and other than the minor setback of Rory's scene in the Three Broomsticks, they all had quite an enjoyable time. Well, all except Sirius. For after Rory had run off, he assured the group he'd find and comfort her. But much to both his and the group's dismay, Rory wasn't anywhere to be found. That was when a defeated Sirius Black returned to the pub with an attitude so pessimistic and miserable, it had sent his date Audrina Barnes storming out which no one had objected to. Marlene, though admitting to having a fun time with Remus, ran into a seventh year Hufflepuff by the name of Benjy Fenwick and the two had immediately clicked. Remus didn't at all mind and decided to stick with Sirius and Peter. Alice actually did find Frank Longbottom residing at the inn and the two were back in a relationship with one another within minutes of speaking. But love wasn't only in the air for Alice and Marlene. In an alley way near the Three Broomsticks, James had swiftly and secretly pulled Lily in to it with him.

"James!" she squealed through a fit of giggles. "What the sodding hell are you doing?"

"I just…Well, I had to speak with you privately for a moment," he admitted tentatively.

Lily took a step back and gave him a funny expression. "I daresay I never did think the almighty James Potter would ever be _nervous_," she said in an amused sort of tone.

"Oh he's not," James assured, summoning his most charming smile. But one chuckle from Lily and his facade had been broken.

"James," came Lily's voice, soft as a melody, her hand soothingly placed on James's cheek. "you don't always have to act so brave."

And rather than shoot back some sort of cocky remark along the lines of "_It's not acting, babes_", James actually gave a relaxed grin and said: "Believe me, there's no acting around you, Evans. Everything I've been trying to tell you over the years, it's all been real…for me at least."

Upon hearing that, Lily dropped her hand from James's face and wore a guilty expression. All along she'd found him to be an obnoxious, self-absorbed, prat. Never did she give him a chance to prove himself.

"I'm sorry about that," she confessed. "I shouldn't've been so quick to judge. If I had taken the time to see you for who you truly were —"

"But that's just it!" James cut her off, his smile glowing and his tone gleeful. "You saw me better than anyone. You still do! You call me on my bollocks and it's made me a better person."

"But why me?" asked Lily curiously. "I'm not like other girls. I mean, there are plenty of other girls who'd love to be your 'Flower'," James smirked at the referrance to her nickname. "Plenty of _better _girls…_prettier _girls…"

"Oi, time out! Foul! Blagging, blatching, blurting!" he stopped her, his expression solemn; the corners of Lily's mouth rose up ever-so-slightly at his use of Quidditch fouls. "Lily, that's precisely why it is you! You're not afraid to be different! You'd rather spend your time studying than fixing your hair like almost every other bird. You don't even have to try to be beautiful, you just are! And _no girl _is nearly as pretty, or as smart, or as kind, or —"

But before James could utter a single syllable more, something miraculous had occured. Lily — as in Lily Rose Evans —had leaned in and _kissed _James — as in James Harold Potter. His initial response, besides his eyes bulging out of their sockets, was to pinch himself, but being that he was unable to do so, he simply closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The pair's hands remained stationary, only their lips touching. But even when Lily separated them, they left their foreheads pressed together as they smiled, their eyes still closed in bliss. James was the first to speak.

"Did you just — ?"

"Yes," whispered Lily in a dreamy sort of tone that matched James's.

"Does this mean we're — ?" He sounded hopeful, and he took Lily's giggle as a good sign. All was well until Lily had registered what she'd just done. Upon realization, she pushed James off of her, slamming his back into the brick wall across from the one she was leaning against. He looked to her with utter confusion, a sort of pain clear in his eyes. "Lily! What was that?"

But she never muttered a single word let alone an explanation. All she did was disappear out of James's sight, and he only watched as her long, dark red mane danced behind her in the wind. One minute it was love between himself and Lily, but the next…well…it was a battlefield.

XxX

Night had just fallen, the horizon having just tucked the sun away; Rory remained perched up in the Clock Tower and awaiting the return of her mates. Though once they did come marching through the courtyard at the base of the Tower, Rory had nearly missed them, for she'd been hoping Lily's flaming red locks would be enough to penetrate through the darkness. So had it not been for the shouts of Audrina Barnes, Rory would have remained unable to differentiate precisely who was who among the separate groups that began entering the school. Evidently, Barnes had once again been Sirius's date for Hogsmeade, except this time, there was no trouble whatsoever voicing true opinions of her to everyone in the courtyard. Rory remained unseen on the balcony, listening and watching (though mostly listening) along with who she imagined to be the rest of the Marauders and the girls.

"Siri!" she cried out shrilly. "Oh, Siri! I am _so _sorry! I can't believe I finally got a second chance with you and I stormed off!"

"Listen, Audrina…" Remus had actually attempted to intervene, but to no avail. There was just no shutting that giant gob of her's.

"I mean, you were just trying to be the good bloke that you are!" she continued to ramble.

"That's enough," came his second attempt, and from the looks of things, it seemed as though he and James were attempting to pry her off of Sirius. But her arms clearly had a firm grip around him, Sirius allowing them to stay that way.

"No, honestly!" she insisted. "He's just _so _good! Good to me, good to his mates, good to that misfit Hart sla —"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Barnes!" Rory had to admit, it hurt to not hear those words jump out of Sirius's mouth. But nevertheless, she was just as grateful that they had jumped out of _someone's _— James. "We've put up with your rants all bloody day, but the moment you start ranting about one of my _mates_…that's when you've gone too far. Especially considering it's the bird Padfoot's in love with!"

Gasps echoed around the courtyard, the Marauders seeming to have gained a respectable sized audience. Mutters could be heard buzzing through the crowd like angry bees, all mentioning at some point how Sirius Black couldn't possibly fall in love. But no matter what it was they whispered, Rory had heard it all before and even thought of it herself. All except for whoever it was that suggested Sirius was given a Love Potion — that was never one of Rory's assumptions.

"Prongs," began Sirius, well, seriously. "I haven't a clue what you're on about."

Girls issued sighs of relief, particularly Barnes.

"Yes you do!" James shot back indignantly. "You know _exactly _what I'm on about! You told me yourself that you loved her! We wrote it on the Map!"

He told him? He loved her? The Map? Remus then pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket and held it up in the air, Peter and James casting _Lumos _and shining their wands toward it. _S.O.B. loves R.L.H._ now illuminated the courtyard and Rory sat on the balcony attempting to sort out her mixed feelings. She'd always just assumed Sirius had felt the same way toward her as she did for him (especially since his hinting wasn't all that subtle), but to see it written out and to hear it proclaimed was something entirely different. Then again, Sirius was denying it and James could only be saying all of those things to ward off Barnes…

"Put that away!" demanded Sirius. "Put those _lies _away! I love her no more than you lot do and we've been over this before! Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

The tone of his last sentence had issued out so dream-like that it was almost painful to listen to. And once he'd turned his head to face Barnes, that was when Rory truly felt the remains of her heart crumble.

"Oh, _please_!" came the voice of Marlene. "I absolutely _refuse _to believe you've fallen in love with this tosser."

Then again, maybe things were just beginning to work out according to Piper's advice. She'd said Rory and Sirius could amount to nothing more than friends and now Sirius was moving on. Perhaps it truly was all for the best… So Rory finally decided now was the time to her paper airplane soaring into the courtyard, carefully assuring it landed in only Sirius's view. And though it read nothing more than _Meet me in the Clock Tower_, he would know it was from her. After all, paper airplanes had been the preferred transportation of secret letters between the pair for years. And not even having seen Sirius dash off out of the courtyard, to see him standing before Rory in the Tower caused her to jump ever-so-slightly.

"Hi," she stood up and began uncertainly. The two moved away from the balcony and further into the actual Tower.

Sirius looked past her before asking, "Have you been listening this whole time?"

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to," was all she could think to say.

"No, it's fine. You had to find out eventually," he assured. And then after a moment or two: "So…are we friends again?"

Rory gave a light laugh, Sirius smiling. "I'd like to be," she told him.

"Ace," he commented. "And don't worry, I know you're not too fond of Audrina right now but you two'll get to be close friends —"

"Padfoot," came Rory's now worried tone. "why does it sound as though she's going to be spending heaps of time with us?"

"Because she is," said Sirius as though it were obvious. "Wily, I'm in love with —"

"Please don't finish that sentence," she said softly.

"Why not? I _am _in love with her," he told her anyway. "I'm sorry if you don't like it but she's my girlfriend now and I've never been more happy."

There was something so terribly wrong about all of this. It hadn't even been a year ago that Sirius couldn't bloody well stand Audrina Barnes, and now all of a sudden he was in love with her? If this was his way of moving on he didn't have to be so dramatic about it, and Rory was determined to get him to see that he was.

"Okay look, Padfoot," she began. "I understand that you're trying to move on — which I think is great, mind you — but you don't have to try and convince yourself you're in love with Barnes."

"Move on from _what_? _You_?" Sirius actually laughed. "C'mon, Wiles, we're just mates. Granted I did fancy you a bit before but…what I feel for Audrina…I've never felt anything like it before."

If Rory's heart had been nothing but shattered pieces before, it was nothing more than ashes now. Could she really been that little to him now? This was not the Sirius she knew…the Sirius she loved…

"Rory, you know it wouldn't've worked out between us anyhow," came what he must have thought to be words that could cheer Rory up. "You know how we are — always bickering like an old married couple. And neither of us can swallow our pride so we'd just end up with more fighting than loving."

There was no way Rory was about to let him make up excuses, and awful ones at that. "You know, just because we don't always see eye-to-eye doesn't mean we couldn't've been together!" she argued. "And if you weren't so bloody stubborn — !"

"Oh, _I'm _stubborn?" Sirius began angrily shouting. "What about you?"

"At least I was willing to give it a try! You're just afraid to really fall in love!"

"I'm in love with Audrina!" came his pathetic attempt at proving her wrong.

"No, you're not!" retorted Rory. "You don't even know what it means to be in love! So I dunno what the hell she's done to make you believe that or what the hell you've done to yourself, but you're not in love with Audrina Barnes! Want to know why?"

"Oh yes, please enlighten me!" snapped Sirius. "After all, you know everything don't you?"

"I know enough to understand that you can't _be_ in love because you _can't_ love!" Rory yelled. "Not only do you not know how but you are just physically and emotionally incapable of loving anyone but yourself!"

Sirius didn't speak for a moment, only shaking his head. Then his voice came grave and soft. "This is exactly what I was talking about," he said seeming to have calmed himself while Rory still stood shaking with rage. "Can't you see how quickly it changes between us? One minute it's love and the next we're out on the battlefield against one another. We've been doomed from the start."

That was it. That was all Rory could take. So pushing past Sirius, she left the Clock Tower and broke out in a run for the Gryffindor common room. But as it turned out, she never made it there, for her body had soon collided with another making it's way around the same corner as her but from the opposite direction. As a result, she landed on the ground in a sitting position…hard.

"Oh, come on!" she shouted, evidently still in a rage as she picked herself up off the ground. "As if this bloody castle isn't big enough!"

"Wily?" came a familiarly comforting voice. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Rory looked to him and assured, "S'alright. No harm done."

"You sure?" he inquired sincerely. "Looks as though a certain _dog _has done you a bit of harm tonight."

"When doesn't he?" She sighed and the two began walking up the nearest staircase.

"Then I'm quite certain this bit of news won't make you feel any better," he said to her, and she nodded for him to continue. "My date this afternoon didn't turn out all that well."

"No offense, mate, but how exactly is that bad news for _me_?" asked Rory, a hint of laughter in her tone.

"You arranged it!" reminded the bloke just as light-heartedly.

"Pfft, _suggested _is the proper term," she corrected, the pair having just made it to the Seventh Floor.

In that moment it was a chuckle the two shared, but the next it was something entirely more. And if fingers were to be pointed, it _was _Rory who started it, locking her lips with his, though she was merely acting on impulse.

"Rory!" said the bloke after almost immediately pulling away. "What're you doing?"

She had little next to absolutely no idea. But somehow, despite her lack of a way with words, reason was voiced in her next words: "Aren't you tired of being alone?"

There was a moment of hesitation as the bloke registered what Rory had asked him. And regardless of the fact that they could both be making one of the worst decisions of their lives, they were young and living in the moment. And in that specific moment, they both just needed someone…anyone, really…someone to love, even if it was just for the night. So this time it was the bloke who's lips found her's with sheer confidence.

"I don't want to go to the common room," he admitted, out of breath.

And seeing as how they were already on the same floor as it, Rory suggested: "The Room of Requirement then?"

The bloke, smirking, took Rory by the hand as they ran off down the correct corridor, thought of exactly what they needed, and then the door was revealed to them. They practically stumbled through the threshold for they had continued snogging, but they made it through unharmed, spending the rest of the night in that very room…

XxX

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay so, time for the obvious question of the chapter: Who do you think this mysterious bloke is?_


	20. Operation Lily Flower

Guilt and realization hadn't set in until the next morning, but it wasn't until Rory had reached her dormitory that both feelings crashed down on her. Meaning, she'd woken up in a bed next to James Potter in the Room of Requirements without feeling so much as an ounce of remorse. She then then made her way soundlessly to her common room — well at least it _would_ have been soundlessly, had it not been for the Fat Lady making her usual comment about the time of day. That was when Rory took notice of the fact that she was nearly up before the sun. But finally, that was where the twinge of guilt stabbed at her. Not when she crept through the portrait hole and up the stairs, but when she finally entered her dormitory and passed by the curtain-drawn four-poster bed of a certain red-head. That was when her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor on her knees. That was when she finally contemplated her actions.

_What am I on about? _Rory then mused. _There isn't a thing to contemplate. I did nothing wrong! What's a bit of innocent snogging among mates? Prongs still pines for Evans just like I do for_…

But that was one statement she couldn't bring herself anywhere near finishing, for _he _was supposedly in love with Audrina Barnes, the minx. But it wasn't the time nor place to think of that, Rory reminded herself. So upon getting to her feet, she gathered her House robes and other uniform garments and exchanged her Hogsmeade outfit for them. But even after changing, it still wasn't time for the rest of the school to wake up for classes. There wasn't enough time to shower and it almost seemed pointless by that time, so Rory simply collected the proper books in her messenger bag and made her way back downstairs. Except this time, when she appeared back in the common room, she was surprised to find she wasn't alone. At first, she thought it to be James seated on the sofa, but it was soon revealed to be —

"Drew?"

His head of unkempt brown hair wasted no time as it snapped in Rory's direction, his chocolatey orbs immediately locking with her own set of golden brown. She took that as his reply.

"What're you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," he countered.

"Couldn't sleep." Rory shrugged. Sometimes it just amazed her how easily the lies came. Amazed and scared.

"Me either," Drew then admitted. And with that, he'd sunk deeper into the sofa, eyes then fixtated on the lifeless logs of the hearth. "I've been thinking about the career counselling."

"Oh c'mon, Drew," Rory made her way to the sofa and stood before her brother. "I told you those were a long way off. There's nothing to worry about."

"But I dunno what I want to do after Hogwarts. I don't even know what I _can _do," he said despairingly. "Mason's brilliant at Herbology and Potions and all that, and you're so skilled with Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts — What am _I _good at? Nothing! Unless you count Divination."

"What's wrong with Divination?" Rory asked. "Aside from the teacher, because she is _literally _off her rocker. Honestly, I reckon she just turned eighty-seven."

"Eighty-three, actually," corrected Drew. "But her age hardly matters. Professor Vablatsky is one of the greatest Seers of all time."

Rory gave a laugh despite herself. "Right, a _Seer_, the _Inner Eye_. Ah, Professor Vab always was a riot — I knew there was a reason I kept taking that class."

"They're real, mind you." He seemed to be defending her then, a look of minor irritation on his face.

"I know Seers are real," she told him. "I also know they're extremely rare. And just because someone teaches Divination and gets meaning out of the remains of tea doesn't make them one."

"Well, it's all I've got," Rory finally realized she wasn't helping her brother's mood when those words came out rather stingingly. "So you can go on and become the best Auror there ever was and Mason can be the greatest Healer the world's ever seen while _this _Hart stares into a crystal ball all day and warns people of the dangers in their horoscopes."

"Actually, I reckon horoscopes is more to do with Astronomy so…" But thankfully, Rory stopped herself before she could do any more damage. "Sorry. You know I'm not all that good with words, I don't mean anything by what I say. Truth is, there are plenty of witches and wizards who can master Herbology or Transfiguration. All they have to do is study. But _Divination_? You can't study for that; you either know it or you don't. It takes real talent to master that class."

Drew then finally looked up at his sister, a smile strewn across his face though somehow seeming forced. "Thanks, Rory," he said just before his gaze flickered back to the empty fireplace.

"All right, now what's _really _bothering you?" she asked him, the troubles easily detected in the way he stared. But he still pretended nothing was wrong.

"What're you talking about?"

Rory sighed. "And you say you're not good at anything…Honestly, Drewbee, you should consider acting one day. Now tell me the real reason why you can't sleep."

"All right, fine. But what I just said is true too," Drew gave his own sigh before muttering, "Nightmares."

At that, Rory automatically moved to the sofa and took a seat next to her brother, messenger bag dropped beside her. "What kind of nightmares?"

Drew's initial reaction was rather taken aback, but once he'd recovered, he simply brushed it off nonchalantly. "It's nothing to worry about, Ror," he assured, a sort of humor playing at his tone. "They're just nightmares."

And then it was more than the fact that Rory had her own share of nightmares leaving her screaming. It was more because she could see the fear in her younger brother's eyes. She knew these weren't just ordinary nightmares. He could have been having the same nightmares about Thomas, or maybe even something worse.

"Drew, you can talk to me," Rory told him softly, a sort of pleading in her voice. "I had some pretty bad nightmares last year. I actually woke up screaming."

But she'd clearly never screamed quite loud enough, either that or Drew was too heavy of a sleeper, for that came as news to him. Surprise and concern registered across his face. "Really? What were they about?" he prompted.

"Thomas," she confessed.

"You really don't trust him." It wasn't a question.

"No, I don't."

"Well honestly, I don't care for him much either," Drew told her. "But Mason's so keen on him being a part of the family…Speaking of Mason, have you spoken at all since he left?"

"Oh no you don't," Rory put an end to his attempts of getting off topic. "We're not done talking about your nightmares."

And after releasing a sigh of defeat, Drew reluctantly began explaining. "It was about Mason. I dunno where he was…it was dark. Calvin Young was there too, also two red-headed blokes…older…probably twins…Mason said their names a few times — Gideon and Fabian I reckon. Anyway, they were walking, wands out and lighting the way, until — Well, they came to an underground hideout of some sort, blasted down the door, and found Death Eaters torturing a group of people — probably Muggle-borns, you know? So then I watched Mason, Calvin, and the twins duel the Death Eaters until one of them broke out the Killing Curse…it hit one of the twins, the other was hit almost immediately after. That was when the one Death Eater — I thought I heard Mason say something along the lines of _Dolohov _— started talking to him and Calvin about what to do with them. He decided to…to torture Mason and make Calvin watch…but then that was it…_after _a jet of green light…"

Rory's arms had found their way around her little brother, his face burried into her shoulder as soon as he was finished. She rubbed his back in soothing circles and assured him: "It was just a dream, Drewbee." But truth be told, it had caused a bit of worry to blossom within her own chest.

"I know," He rose his head to face her. "But it all felt so real."

"Dreams do, especially nightmares," Rory told him. "But Mason's safe and there's nothing to worry about."

"So you've spoken with him recently, then?" Drew returned to the question Rory had dismissed earlier, and rather than worry him by telling him that she hadn't, she said…

"Yeah, right around his birthday."

That put a genuine grin on Drew's face as he thanked his sister and got up to get ready for classes. But just as said pajama-clad brother reached the bottom of the boys' dormitory stairs, Rory stopped him.

"Se souvenir de moi," she told him. It didn't possess any true meaning in that moment except that it was what their mother would always say. But it had been so long since Rory had heard another voice besides her own say the response. The response she could almost hear Violet speaking with Drew.

"À jamais et toujours."

:.:.:

It wasn't until Rory was seated in the Great Hall with Lily, Marlene, and Alice that she began hoping James wouldn't make awkward of the situation. But it was also just seconds before he and the rest of the Marauders had made their way into the Hall that Rory knew better than to hope for the impossible. Even before they'd all seated themselves at the table, the atmosphere had already thickened so much you could have sliced a knife right through it, and James looked no better. Godric, that boy needed to get his boxers out of such a bunch. He even so much as went around the entire Gryffindor table just to get to the other side and switch seats with Remus just because the only empty seat was next to Rory.

"All right, Prongs, what's the problem?" Remus asked once James had dropped on to the bench next to Sirius and Remus had done the same beside Rory. "You've been jumpy all morning and now you won't sit by birds?"

"I'll sit by birds! I'll sit by any bird I bloody well fancy!" James practically crammed the words down everyone's throat.

"Well, Rory hasn't got a lurgy, so what's wrong with her?" Marlene joined in.

"Nothing," James's guard was still up with seemingly no way of breaking his defenses. "Absolutely nothing at all. Just thought I'd switch it up a bit today. Can't I do that? Aren't I entitled to sit by my best mate once in a while?"

"You two always sit by each other," Peter pointed out.

"Speaking of," came Sirius, his tone dream-like. "I'm going to need you to move once Addie gets here."

"Addie?" Rory parroted, thankful there was something else to discuss besides James's anxiety. "Is that s'posed to be Audrina's nickname?"

"It's better than _Rory_," he retorted.

But before Rory had the chance to say anything back, who should squish herself in between Sirius and James but _Addie _herself. Her near-black hair was pulled into two perfect braids, her bubblegum smile already in place to mask her switchblade attitude. And it was then that Rory decided there should be a school rule against students of separate Houses sitting together. Honestly, how can one of blue and bronze robes just plop down into a sea of scarlet and gold with a basket of Cauldron Cakes and everything remains peachy? Then again, things couldn't quite be considered peachy when you had the perfect view of Sirius and Audrina snogging while attempting to keep your breakfast down.

"Ahem," said Rory loudly; neither one noticed. "_Ahem_!" Evidently making no impression on the couple whatsoever, Rory grabbed for a Cauldron Cake to toss at them, when Audrina's hand seemingly came out of no where and snatched it out of her grasp.

"Those aren't for you, Hart," Audrina's voice spilled out like honey but on on icy shards. "I made them especially for my Siri."

The two rubbed their noses affectionately against one another's until Audrina finally offered Sirius a cake, and to say he devoured it was an understatement. It was more like he inhaled it, like one of those Muggle dirt-sucking devices Rory had heard Mason discussing. But when she turned to see the reactions of others in her group, she found them engaged in their own conversations clearly not in the mood for the couple. Either that or they were just too interested in whatever was in that morning's _Daily Prophet_. Rory now noticed it was underneath everyone's nose, even James composing himself enough to register concern over whatever the topic was.

"Oi!" Rory said to the group; their heads all shot up to face her. "What's the news?"

"More of the same, I'm afraid," Remus shared grimly.

Lily took the _Prophet _in her hands and began to read. "'An entire Muggle neighborhood in Hampshire, England was reported to be completely abandoned just last night. Ministry officials and a group of Aurors were sent to investigate and found the Dark Mark hovering over the scene. Much like with all prior Death Eater induced massacres, there was no evidence of survivors or escapees'." It sounded as though there was a thickness in her throat, like how one speaks before they cry.

"That's the sixth one this month," Rory responded lamely. But what else was there to say when you were in the middle of a war, or as the Ministry referred to it — Death Eater Rebellion? The torturings and killings of Muggles, Muggle-borns, and 'blood traitors' were on the front page of everything which printed news, and everyone was in a state of utter fear whether it be for themselves or for their families and loved ones. And the one particularly in fear out of Rory's circle of friends was Lily.

Rory took the _Prophet _from her and set it down, her hand resting reassuringly on Lily's shoulder. "Your parents will be all right, Lil," she told her. Rory thought it best not to mention her older sister, Petunia, with whom she hadn't spoken in years. "Hampshire is miles from Mill Town."

And just as Lily was beginning to give a hopeful smile, Barnes chimed in with that Godric-damn gob of hers and ruined everything…as usual. "Well if it's You-Know-Who we're talking about," she said. "I don't reckon distance matters much. I'd say it's where ever the most Muggles are. I've heard there's tons in Mill Town."

That sent Lily's arms around Rory, gripping her tightly. It also put everyone on edge, James appearing particularly steamed, while Sirius continued to simply sit there in a daze as he stuffed his cheeks with Cauldron Cakes.

"Bite your tongue, Barnes," said James menacingly; Audrina's arrogant exterior faltered, showing how intimidated she became. "I heard _you're _a Muggle-born, yourself. Family lives in Wiltshire, no?" She gave her best attempt at a dignified nod. "Which if I'm not mistaken, is just a bit west of Hampshire…"

On that note, Audrina's head fell to Sirius's shoulder with a rather loud and dramatic whimper, her face turned in the opposite direction. Finally, Sirius's attention had flickered to something else other than the damn cakes. His eyes peered down at Audrina for a brief moment before he turned to look at James.

"Watch what you say to my girlfriend, Prongs!" he scolded; James couldn't find any words and Rory could hear Audrina give a snicker as she continued to look away from them.

"Padfoot," said Rory. "did you hear what your _girlfriend _was saying to Lily?"

"Yeah, I did," For a moment it looked as though Sirius might actually yell at Audrina. She'd even raised her head, her eyes boring into his with a pleading gaze. Sirius then turned to Rory. "And she's right. There's no reason to sugar-coat things. We're in the middle of a war." he said reprovingly.

"Well then there isn't any need for James to sugar-coat things either," she argued. And though she was still speaking to Sirius, her eyes fell on Audrina as she spoke her next words. "It's only a matter of time before it's ickle _Addie_'s family on the front page of the _Prophet_."

And though Audrina had allowed her facade to crumble yet again for a short time, she quickly recovered, staring at Rory through slits in those beady little eyes. "If I were you, Hart," she began coolly. "I'd watch my back."

Rory leaned in closer, remaining completely unphased. "And if I were _you_, Barnes," her voice came even and confident. "I'd stop spending so much time on mine." And with that, Rory made her way out of the Great Hall, immediately followed by her group of mates cheering except for Sirius and Audrina, of course.

"Not that I didn't appreciate that, Rory," said Lily, guilt already seeping from her voice. "but you don't have to go around making enemies to defend me, I can stand up for myself."

"I know you can, Lils," Rory assured as she led the group in the direction of their first class — Charms. "But believe me, Barnes has had it out for me for quite some time now. She knows this battle is between the two of us, she's got no business attacking you that way."

"I'd say it was only a matter of time before the school's entire female population turned on you, Wiles," James teased. "You're quite an intimidating bird to measure up to…speaking figuratively, of course," he felt the need to add, even extending his arm above her where the top of his head was.

"Bugger off," she shot back with a playful smile to match his own. "I'm five foot two inches of pure power — What d'you mean I'm intimidating?" She then called to mind what else James had said.

"Well, your closest friends consist of the most eligable — not to mention _handsome _— bachelors Hogwarts has ever seen," was his egotistical reply which earned a scowl from Lily.

"It's not always about you, Potter," she snapped. "As a matter of fact, it should never be about you. It'll only cause that great big head of yours to inflate even more…if that's even possible."

But before anyone could get another word in, the bull had rung signifying the end of breakfast and the start of commute to first class to begin. Lily continued on down the corridor with Alice and Marlene while Rory hung back with the boys appearing rather shocked.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rory asked James.

"You two were getting along so well," said Peter.

"Er, well, we _were_," James began. "We had a great time at Hogsmeade and at the end of the trip she…Lily kissed me —" He waited a moment for the cheers of his mates to die down before continuing. "So then I asked her if we were…y'know, a couple…and that was when things sort of fell apart. She looked like she was in pain…scared. She then pushed me away, slamming me into the brick wall, and ran off."

"Maybe she thinks you're a bad kisser," suggested Peter lamely, though his heart was in the right place.

"That's not it, Pete," Rory told him, James smirking at her. She swatted him hard in the gut. "What I mean is…" She directed those first words towards James, hands wrapped tightly around his stomach. "Lily's obviously in denial, just like I've been trying to tell you twats for years."

"But Moony always told me she wasn't interested!" said James, his index finger pointed at their mutual werewolf friend.

"The female mind is an infrastructure far too complex for even myself," Remus defended. "It was only my _suggestion _that you leave Lily be."

"Yes well, that may have worked a bit in the past, but you've nearly got her, Prongsie," said Rory encouragingly. "It's all about convincing now, and you can leave that to me."

"But you know how she is," James said to Rory. "She'll never give in. The more you try and convince her, the more she pushes the idea away."

"All right, well d'you have a better idea?" asked Rory doubtfully.

But if he did, there was no time left to discuss it. The quartet had just entered the Charms classroom, Lily already seated and turned to…eavesdrop? Regardless, they all took their usual seats…Then again, maybe not so usual. Considering the fact that Sirius and Audrina would undoubtedly be sitting together and Rory and the rest of the Marauders wouldn't be able to stand that without vomitting, they filled in the empty desks nearest Lily, Alice, and Marlene. Lily had no trouble trouble voicing her trouble with that, turning to James and saying, "The room isn't big enough for you, Potter?" But James simply didn't answer. No witty remarks, no comebacks, no flirtation attempts, nothing.

Rory pressed her hand to his forehead. "Oi, where's the fever?"

"I'm perfectly healthy, Wiles," James assured, his expression slightly crestfallen.

"No, you're sick all right," said Rory decidedly. "Lovesick."

James was suddenly more alert. "That's a real sickness?"

Rory looked to the other two boys to join in and help; Remus complied. "Not one you can go to St. Mungo's for," he explained. "But if you feel it, why wouldn't it be real?"

"Well then, what's the cure?" inquired James dismally.

"The one you love," Peter answered simply.

James dropped his head on to his desk. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

That was it. Rory couldn't take it anymore, and evidently, neither could James. Granted she loved Lily, truly they were like sisters, but she was so deep in denial that she'd practically dug a hole down there, and it was beginning to agrivate Rory. There just had to be something she could do to help James, to help Lily see what she was missing.

But just then, who should disrupt Rory's train of thought but Sirius and Audrina. Honestly though, couldn't those two ever make a quiet entrance? They always seemed to be involved in some sort of hugging or snogging or cuddling and then acted surprised once all eyes were on them. And Rory just knew Audrina was dangling Sirius in front of her like that on purpose. It seemed her only goals in life were to get Sirius (check) and then use him to make Rory jeal… That was it!

"I've got it!" Rory announced to the three Marauders.

"Got what?" asked a confused Peter, as always.

"I've just hatched a brilliant scheme which is _sure _to get you Lily," she told them in a hushed tone so the birds wouldn't overhear. However, the three boys appeared rather doubtful. "What?"

"Wily," Remus began. "your ideas are generally — Well, they don't always — They usually result in — Oh, what is it?"

"First off, my ideas are most certainly _not _generally, they _do _always, they result in _success_, and it's brilliant," she assured. "In fact, who's brilliant idea was the Marauder's Map?"

"One out of one million," said James. "Everyone gets lucky."

"Watch it, Potter, this one's for you, keep in mind," Rory said, the boys now waiting for her to reveal her 'brilliant scheme.' "Make her jealous."

"Pfft, make her jealous? That's got to be the…" James's expression shifted, a huge grin breaking out across his face. "…smartest idea yet!"

"But it's so simple, how did we not see it before?" Remus mused aloud.

"Will it work?" asked Peter.

"Without a doubt," Rory assured them. "Love sees sharply, hatred sees sharper, but jealousy sees the sharpest."

"Brilliant!" said James, wearing the expression he would always sport after winning a Quidditch game. "So which bird do I use?"

"We'll have to choose wisely," Remus advised. "No feelings can be hurt in the process."

"Moony's right, we're treading dangerous waters here," agreed Rory.

So in the midst of a noisy classroom awaiting the arrival of Professor Flitwick, the quartet began pondering who would be the best choice. So far, they'd come up empty-handed, until Peter was the first to voice a suggestion: "What about Rory?"

"What _about _Rory?" James asked, unsure of what Peter was saying.

"Yeah, what _about _Rory?" she asked in third person.

"I believe Wormtail is suggesting you two date," clarified Remus.

Rory and James looked to one another as though meeting for the first time. Their eyes scanned and scrutinized, running up and down one another until one of them finally spoke.

"Absolutely not," said Rory firmly.

"What?" chorused the three boys.

Just then, Flitwick had emerged from behind the classroom door and called the class to order. He began rambling on about how they were nearing the half-way mark in the year and students should be preparing for N.E.W.T.s and _Blah blah blah_, thought Rory. She was perfectly content in her world of daydreams, which is where her mind would have stayed had it not been for James flicking a crumpled up piece of parchment into her lap. Careful to unfold it, it read:

_Please, Wiles? We only have to pretend we're dating. Besides, who knows? It may help you and Padfoot._

And though she knew she wouldn't be able to stomach it, Rory risked a glance over her shoulder at Sirius. He and Audrina had pulled their desks side-by-side and were rubbing their noses together affectionately. Rory found herself actually having to swallow her breakfast a second time as she turned her attention back to the parchment and scribbled down her own message.

_Somehow I seriously doubt that. And I know it's only pretend, but what happens when we have to hold hands and cuddle and all that bollocks? Even snogging?_

She'd launched it into James's lap and it wasn't long before it was sent back into her's.

_As the Muggles say, ahem _— _been there, done that ;)_

Rory looked up from the note and shot James a glare to compete with his smirk. It soon shrunk down to an innocent smile and he gestured for the parchment back. He tossed it back to Rory after jotting something else down.

_All I'm saying is, we know it wouldn't ruin our friendship. C'mon, Ror, it was your brilliant idea after all._

So rather than write back, Rory simply caught James's attention and nodded her head.

:.:.:

Hogwarts was an incredibly large castle with many towers and turrets but at the same time, home to thousands of students at a time. So, naturally, the news that James Potter and Rory Hart were dating had spread like wildfire and it was safe to say, that everyone in the entire school had heard it by the very next morning. This was because Rory and the Marauders (except Sirius, of course) had discussed it rather loudly and purposely around the biggest gossipers.

That Saturday morning, however, Rory was confronted about the situation by Alice and Marlene. Lily had just left the dormitory earlier than usual but assured she was all right and simply had to meet with McGonagall to discuss something Head Girl related. That was when Alice and Marlene pounced on Rory…literally, they had her pinned to the floor after tackling her.

"Aurora Hart!" Alice scolded. "What the bloody hell d'you think you're doing dating James Potter?"

"It's not like th —"

Rory tried to explain but Marlene, who was holding her against the floor by the shoulders, chimed in. "Lily is your best friend! How could you just betray her this way?"

"I haven't b —"

"Explain yourself!" demanded Alice.

"There's no need, Al," insisted Marlene. "It's clear she's only wanted Potter for herself all this time."

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!" Rory's voice was finally heard. She pushed Marlene off of her and got up off the ground, leaping on to her bed and drawing out her wand. She pointed it at the girls threateningly who were doing the same with their own wands. "I'm not really dating James!"

"Yeah right!" Marlene spat. "The whole school knows about it."

Rory hopped from her bed to Alice's; the girls followed, standing in front of the four-poster. "We're only pretending to date!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin! How stupid d'you think we are, Rory?" said Alice.

One last hop on to Lily's bed and that was it. The girls followed Rory once again, but she simply returned her wand into her back pocket. "I agreed to _pretend _to be James's girlfriend to make Lily jealous so she would finally admit that she fancies him."

After a moment, Alice and Marlene looked to one another, their hard expressions softening. They slowly put down their wands and looked up to Rory each with a skeptical brow. "You're telling the truth?" Marlene asked.

"Swear on my mum's grave," Rory told them.

They finally placed their wands back into their own pockets and Rory felt it was now safe enough to jump down from the bed. "Sorry about that, Ror." Alice was the first to apologize.

"Yeah," Marlene concurred before offering a small smile. "So you really expect this'll work?"

"Did you see her before she left? It'll definitely work," assured Rory.

"Here's hoping," Alice said. "Now let's go meet your _boyfriend _in the Great Hall."

The three girls laughed, making their way down into the common room and out of the portrait hole. But they'd only made it to the fifth floor when Rory heard a crashing of some sort coming from down the corridor. At first, she'd simply brushed it off, thinking it was probably just her imagination, but the second time it occured she wasn't the only one who'd heard it.

"What was that?" inquired Alice urgently.

"What's on this floor?" Marlene asked. But surely there couldn't be anything which would call for…well, whatever what was happening.

"Erm, the Clock Tower balcony, the Prefects' bathroom —" But whatever else Alice had said, Rory didn't know. For she'd dashed off down the corridor upon hearing the bashing once more. It wasn't long after that her ears detected both girls taking off after her. And though Rory had never seen the Prefects' bathroom for herself, she figured it was the room which she saw Peter standing outside of.

"Wormtail!" she said urgently, halting before him. He appeared more apprehensive than usual. "What's going on?"

"It's Prongs!" he exclaimed with a voice full of panic. "Prongs and Moony! And Rosier!"

"What?" But she didn't really want to hear the answer, just see for herself. But when she attempted to burst through the door, Peter had surprisingly stopped her.

"Wily, you can't!" he scolded. "You're not a Prefect, Head, or Captain! You don't know the password!"

Alice and Marlene had just slowed to a stop before Rory who was asking Peter for the password. "C'mon, Wormy! You must've heard one of them say it!"

"I did!" he said brightly, only to have his face fall yet again. "But I've forgotten!"

The sound of someone being slammed against the wall issued.

"PETER!" cried all three girls.

"I'm thinking!" he insisted, his face practically red in concentration. "Squeaky clean!"

"You really couldn't remember that?" asked Marlene in annoyance.

Rory leaned against the fourth door nearest the statue of Boris the Bewildered and muttered, "Squeaky clean," resulting in the creaky opening of the door.

"I've gone easy on you, Potter," Rory heard Rosier say, though she saw no one yet. But upon peaking her head around a corner, she found Remus stuck against the wall by magic and James lying on the floor in the Full Body-Bind Curse with Rosier leaning over him. "But just wait until her fan club gets a hold of you. I'm afraid they won't be as forgiving."

"You're a piece of shite," Rory was surprised to hear Remus say. "You know that, don't you?"

Rosier gave a full laugh. "You don't know how lucky you two are I haven't drowned you yet."

"Yet?" James challenged.

"At all, really," Rosier corrected himself. "I would never actually kill you or harm you…severely anyway. For some reason, Rory is rather attached to you barmpots and I'm rather attached to _her_ —"

"You've certainly got a funny way of showing it," said Remus cheekily.

"Yes, well —" But Rosier was interrupted, yet again, by an inaudible mumbling from James. "What was that, Potter?"

And speaking of cheeky replies: "I _said_ — too bad she's…mine."

Just as Rosier had directed his wand at James but before he had time to say anything, Rory had retrieved her own and shouted out, "_Expelliarmus!_" Rosier's wand sent flying into the empty bathtub the size of a Muggle swimming pool. Rory then stepped out from behind the corner and into the sunlight which shone through the stained glass windows bearing mermaids.

"Rory!" Remus was the first to react. "How'd you find us?"

"I heard the fighting from down the corridor," she explained before turning on Rosier. "What the hell d'you think you're doing, Rosier?" A brief feeling of déjà vu crashed upon her, for she'd just heard Alice say something similar to her not long ago.

"Rory," came his surprised tone. "I just — I didn't mean f —"

"Save it," she told him. "and consider _your_self lucky I don't hex you to your grave." But just after Rosier had retrieved his wand from the tub, Rory having just freed Remus and James from their binds, she also had to stop them from hexing Rosier themselves. "Don't!" she warned before making her way toward him and dropped her voice to a whisper only he could hear. "This isn't you, Evan. You're different…You're better than this…That's why she loves you."

"Who?" Rory waited until Rosier's confusion transformed into realization.

"Go get her before she does something stupid," Rory advised. "Like…pretend to date someone else to make you jealous…"


	21. Fortuna Major

Y- O N E

**FORTUNA MAJOR**

**A**s November faced it's final days, Rory still hadn't received word from Mason. And no matter how many times she tried to convince herself he was merely swamped with Healer work, she knew he would've made time for her at least once just to jot down a few sentences. Even despite the attempts made by her mates in insisting neither her nor Drew's letters had arrived to him yet or at all, Rory could not ignore the lingering feeling which told her it wasn't true. And so it seemed the only way to have even the slightest clue as to what was going on with Mason, was exactly what had brought Rory over to her younger brother's part of the Gryffindor table that morning. So she and James made their way over, walking hand-in-hand.

"Remind me again what exactly it is we're doing," James leaned in to ask Rory.

"Tessomancy," was her simple reply before diving further into detail for James's sake. "Drew's brilliant with Divination and I want him to read my tea leaves…Hopefully there's something concerning Mason in them. But we'll have him read yours first…Tell him it's about Lily…"

"Why?" James inquired.

"Well I don't want him thinking something's wrong with Mason. He shouldn't have to worry," she explained, the pair of them nearing said brother now. "He's already had nightmares about that — Morning, Drew."

Drew, who had been engaged in what seemed to be a rather heated conversation with Olivia, appeared relieved for a distraction and greeted his older sister with a huge grin. "Hey, Rory," he said. "What brings you two over to the dark side of the Force?"

"Tessomancy, Anakin Skywalker," replied Rory, catching her brother's reference. "Jamesie here needs your Inner Eye to See if there's hope for him and Lily."

And despite James appearing uncomfortable due to Nathan glaring at him, he looked to Drew and nodded. "And Rory wants you to look for her and Sirius." That earned him a hard swat to the gut delivered by Rory herself.

"Alright then, have a seat," Drew instructed as he began to pour two cups of tea; Rory and James oblidged. "But I can't see whatever it is you want to know, mind you."

"Whatever you can give us will be fine," Rory assured him, placing herself between James and Nathan to relieve some of the tension. Though apparently, there was enough between Drew and Olivia to go around as their own unresolved tension still lingered.

"_Drewbee_," said Olivia, her falsely sweet tone like honey over ice shards. "what about our…discussion?"

"Just a moment, _Livi_," Drew returned in the same patronizing tone.

Rory and James, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever the couple's problem was, quickly sipped away at their tea until nothing was left but the leaves at the bottom. Small and black, they formed pictures of some sort, and James handed his over first for Drew to examine.

He referred back to his already-opened copy of _Unfogging the Future_ before reaching a decision. "Looks as though you've got yourself a butterfly, James," Drew observed.

Rory giggled at the confusion plastered upon James's face as he asked, "What's it mean?" almost as though he were afraid to know.

"Overdue happiness." A smile accompanied his response, James developing his own confident version. "There's also a…daisy for…new love."

"Told you, Prongs," said Rory, a hand resting encouragingly on her mate's shoulder.

"Hold the Portkey," came Nathan from beside her. "If you two're dating, why's he still pining for Evans?"

"They're not really dating, Nate," Drew explained in a hushed tone. Rory looked to her brother in mild surprise. "Remus told me," He shrugged before taking a look at Rory's own cup of drained tea, his expression darkening. Rory almost didn't want to know what he saw. "Ror…you've got a crow for warning…and a…child…"

"Rory's pregnant!?" James exclaimed, though only the group surrounding them could perceive his remark.

"No, you tosspot!" Rory slapped a hand over his mouth. "It's no wonder you failed Divination."

"The child can mean family or a new idea…" explained Drew. "I reckon it's a warning regarding your idea of pretending to date."

But that couldn't be, as much as Rory would have loved for it to be. After all, it must have worked if James was to receive overdue happiness and new love. What could the warning be if concerning this new idea? Rory couldn't think of a thing, though probably because she was dead-set on believing there was something going on with Mason. So immediately, she was led to believe the warning was about her family.

"Well thanks, Drew," said James, helping Rory from the bench as the Great Hall began to clear out. "We'll see you around."

"See you!" he called back, the fake couple then making their way toward the exit as well.

"Prongs, did you hear that?" Rory asked, panic creeping up on her voice. James continued to hold her hand, though at that point it was more for reassurance and not as much for keeping the rumor alive.

"You don't know for sure that it's about Mason," he reminded, trying his best to keep Rory from looking on the negative side.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "I have to tell Dumbledore!" And though she'd managed to tear her hand out of James's grasp, she didn't make it far. For upon making it out into the corridors, James had caught her by the wrist and stopped her.

"Wily, you're just being paranoid!" he insisted, draping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her toward the dungeons for Potions. "Now look on the bright side — it could be warning you that Thomas is off somewhere all alone and in a great deal of pain."

Rory released a light laugh despite herself. "Don't get my hopes up like that."

The dark Potions classroom was feeling especially dreary that morning, perhaps due to the glares Rory and James received from Lily upon entering. This provided Rory with a great sense of satisfaction, knowing full-well that it was only a matter of time before Lily acted on her feelings for James. But until then, the two would have to continue with their charade, and so in dropping his hand to his side, James laced his fingers in between Rory's as the 'couple' made their way over to the pair of desks which he and Sirius usually occupied. Remus and Peter sat directly in front of them with Lily, Marlene, and Alice in a collection nearest the front as usual. Sirius and Audrina staggered in just before Professor Slughorn entered the class, his belly preceding him. Rory suddenly grew sick at the very sight of them together.

"G'morning, g'morning!" greeted Slughorn brightly. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_…"

Rory obeyed, as did the others, Slughorn then flipping his rotating chalkboard to reveal a set of instructions marked _Amortentia _on top.

"Now then, now then," he began. "If you'll all remember last year when I first revealed to you Amortentia simply to observe…This morning you will finally be preparing it. However, given that it is a rather difficult potion to perfect, I shall be assigning the partners, in which case the more advanced students will aid the lesser."

Rory was curious as to her placement according to Slughorn's standards. Though considering she was an E student in Potions _and _in the Slug Club, she figured she'd be one of the 'more advanced' students. And so as Slughorn began calling out partners' names, Rory waited for her turn, though only paying attention upon hearing the name of a friend.

"Snape and Pettigrew." Rory, Remus, and James couldn't help but stifle their laughter as they watched Peter's face pale, for he'd always been rather intimidated by Snivellus. It was also painfully obvious that it was Peter himself who required the Potions assistance.

"Potter and McKinnon." James looked to Rory rather indifferently. He and Marlene never had much to say, unless it involved her tossing an insult or two his way. And in their case, it was actually James who was the more advanced Potions student.

"Perrett and Black." Sirius wasn't at all bad with Potions. Alice was just better.

"Evans and Avery." James did not seem at all okay with that pairing. Lucas Avery was one of Piper's cronies, a friend of Evan Rosier's even. Though this hardly seemed to bother Lily, who was undoubtedly the more advanced student of that duo.

"Lupin and Vaisey." Speak of the devil…

"Webb and Rosier."

"Hart and Barnes." On second thought, _Barnes _was far more worthy of said title than Piper.

All other partners after Rory were not heard, at least by her, for all she could suddenly hear was that squeaky ickle voice making some sort of comment about her precious _Siri_. Honestly, Rory was thinking it'd be a miracle if she didn't end up vomitting in the Amortentia. And speaking of it, Slughorn had then ordered everyone to find their partners and begin. So Rory, though reluctant, gathered her belongings and went to Audrina who was conveniently sharing a table with Sirius…Well, and Alice.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Al," Rory said to her upon arriving.

"Excuse me?" snapped Audrina. "I'm here to help _you, _Hart. Maybe if you were a bit better with Potions you —"

"Oh is that what's happening?" Rory sarcastically asked. "Then tell me, Barnes, what is it you've got in this class exactly?"

"Better than whatever it is you've got apparently," she shot back.

"You've got an O, then?" And just as she expected, Audrina's face fell, her eyes no longer making contact with Rory's. "Exactly. So you and _Siri _can go on and get the ingredients."

And so very possessively Audrina did just that, her hand appearing to crush Sirius's as she practically dragged him over to the shelves.

"It's going to be a long class," said Alice to Rory, who couldn't agree more…

–

It couldn't have even been twenty minutes later, though it felt a life time, when Audrina and Sirius decided they would rather snog than help with the potion. Honestly, Rory could care less at that point. Though as much as it pained her to see Sirius with someone else (especially someone as vile as Audrina Barnes), Barnes was only getting in the way. Granted, she was smart, a _Ravenclaw_, mind you. Her problem was that she simply didn't care. And whenever asked to do something, she would only continue to tell Rory over and over how once she graduated she wouldn't need to know how to make potions because she was going to become a model. Said she'd already been offered to do a photoshoot for _Witch Weekly_, but no one was really buying that story, especially not Rory.

When it came time to add the Ashwinder eggs, Rory picked up the bottle to add them, but disovered upon careful examination that they were not from an Ashwinder at all.

"Oi, Barnes," she practically barked. Audrina did not bother in the slightest to mask her irritation with Rory as she turned from Sirius to her. "These are Doxy eggs, not Ashwinder."

"Do I honestly look like I care?" retorted Audrina. "Because If I do, that was not at all my intention."

"Well I seriously suggest you _start _caring, unless you want your nose ending up as hooked as Snivelly's," she threatened. "I don't reckon _Witch Weekly _would want that, d'you?"

"Why don't _you_ go and get it, Hart?" Sirius chimed in. "Addie and I are a bit preoccupied at the moment." His suggestive tone was followed by one of Audrina's snort-and-giggles.

Normally, Rory would have started an arguement over this, but instead she rolled her eyes and went to get the correct ingredients herself. There, she coincidently crossed paths with Snivelly himself, although to him, it seemed more than a coincidence.

"Oi, Hart," he whispered to Rory, though his eyes were kept ahead, scanning the various shelves.

"What d'you want?" She couldn't help but snap at him, not only through force of habit, but simply because the two love birds had put her in a bit of a foul mood.

"Just to help, that's all," was Snape's innocent reply.

Rory kept her own vision dead ahead. She'd already found the Ashwinder eggs, but pretended to skip over them in order to prolong the conversation. "_Help_?" she repeated. "Help with what?"

"You know what." Just then, as though she'd been listening in, Barnes let out a bubbly giggle followed by a high-pitched cry of Sirius's name.

"Why would you want to help me?" Honestly, first Piper now Severus! Even the Slytherins were pushing Rory and Sirius together?!

"Because I, too, know what it's like when you can't have the one you love," he said almost longingly. And when Rory finally looked to him and her eyes followed his gaze, they landed on a certain red-head.

"Snape, wh —"

"Just ensure Black smells the potion," he shortly replied.

"That's your brilliant advi — ?" But he'd cut her off once again, this time simply grabbing a jar of ingredients and making a bee-line for his table.

Rory, finally having taken the jar of Ashwinder eggs, returned to her own table. Doing her best to completely ignore Sirius and Barnes, she added the eggs and finished the potion just in time for Slughorn to stop everyone.

"Well well now… Judging by the smell of crystallised pineapple, I'd say nearly all of you have finished! Quite successfully, might I add," he said gleefully. "I shall allow you all a moment or two to bask in the scent of…whatever it is you smell…before we'll need to place the lids over the cauldrons and close up class for today."

The potion's distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen stared back at Rory, offering her three favorite scents to fill her nose. In the same order as the first time, they repeated: the earth after it's rained, new Keeper gloves, the warm and ambery scent of Sirius Black. Rory then took a moment to observe her fellow classmates' reactions, though mainly just her mates'. The Amortentia's spiraling steam wafted throughout the room, everyone's expressions that of pleasure. All except Lily, who Rory watched finish smelling her own potion and then looked over at James in mild-horror. But when it faded away, Lily smiled at him — genuinely smiled. And when James turned to catch sight of this, he smiled back.

"Al," Rory nudged her real Potions partner beside her, Alice then following Rory's gaze.

"I reckon she's finally figured it out," she said happily. Even Marlene, from her station, turned to look at the girls and give a thumbs-up.

"S'pose James and I will be breaking up soon," said Rory to Alice, feigning saddness in her tone; the birds laughed a moment.

"You're dating James?" came a voice from behind them. Upon turning, Rory found it came from a genuinely upset Sirius. She wasn't sure what to say. After all, how could he have not known? It had to at least have been a month that this was going on. Then again, he was always so tangled up in _Addie_.

Speaking of Audrina, she wasn't looking her happiest either. She appeared positively livid actually. "Siri," she attempted to keep her anger in check. "they've been dating for a month now…just like us."

Sirius turned to her in shock. "_What_? Barnes, if I had a Galleon for every time I've tried to tell you we are _not _dating, I'd be the wealthiest son-of-a-witch in the world!"

Audrina's hand crossed her heart, her mouth making a perfect O. Sirius looked as though he might say something else, but instead just looked back and forth between Rory and James, his expression darkening each time. Until he finally just took off out of the Potions classroom, the bell ringing once he'd disappeared behind the door. Rory continued to stare at it until Audrina pulled her from her thoughts.

"This is all your fault, you selfish little slag!" she said it softly, but fiercely nontheless. Everyone in the classroom was clearing out. "So how'd you find out about the love potion I was spiking in Sirius's Cauldron Cakes, huh? Did one of your ickle Slug Club mates help you out? How else could you know the antidote was cinnamon?!"

All Rory could utter, and rather dumbly, was, "Cinnamon?" her mind busier than King's Cross in an attempt to process all of this.

"Don't act so coy and innocent, Hart!" Still whispering, still menacingly, Audrina continued. "You must've slipped it in the Amortentia when you sent me off for ingredients. Because when Sirius smelled ours, all he could say was 'cinnamon'…and he looked right at you."

Rory still had no words. The class had cleared out by then, even Slughorn had returned to his office. Only when Audrina had collected her things and opened the door did Rory speak. "It's my hair," and Audrina didn't turn, only stopped in the opened threshold. "My hair smells like cinnamon." And then she slammed it shut.

For the remainder of the day, Sirius remained a zombie. He wouldn't speak, let alone look, at any of the Marauders or the birds, especially Rory and James. James didn't seem to notice, however, because he was off in Lily Land, the two attached at the hip since Potions class. Rory, on the other hand, spent the rest of the day informing Remus, Peter, Marlene, and Alice about what she'd found out from Barnes. And after dinner, she boldly made her way toward the Slytherin table, despite the Great Hall clearing out, to seek out someone else she needed to speak with.

"Thank you…Severus."

The same greasy-haired, hooked-nosed, sallow-skinned Severus Snivellus Snivelly Snape whom she and the Marauders had constantly pranked throughout their seven years, looked to Rory and genuinely smiled before walking off.

–

"Fortuna Major," said Rory to the Fat Lady, the portrait hole swinging open. But before stepping through, she asked her: "What does it mean — Fortuna Major?"

And from the other side of the portrait, Rory could just make out the Fat Lady's words. "Latin, my dear, for 'greater luck'."

It seemed relevant… Everything sort of seemed to be turning around. Though upon entering the Gryffindor common room, Rory found a minor setback.

"How could you do this to me!? You're s'posed to be my best mate!"

"I _am _your best mate!"

"Some best mate you've turned out to be then!"

Rory had just stepped into a duel between Sirius and James. But no wands were drawn, no hexes or curses flying about. They were physically fighting — Muggle fighting, if you will — though it was mainly Sirius doing the fighting. James clearly just wanted to get away. Remus was attempting to break it apart but to no avail, and Peter and the birds could only sit off in the corners of the circular room and watch. Though they were all yelling at Sirius to stop.

"Padfoot, let me explain!"

But Sirius slammed his body down on James's once he'd pinned it to the ground. "There's nothing to explain!"

Remus drew his wand only to have Sirius turn like a flash to snatch it from him and throw it across the room. "And _you_!" he said to Remus. "You just let this happen! You just stood by and watched and let him have her!?"

"You were under Audrina's love potion!" Remus tried to explain.

"Don't give me that bollocks!" Sirius then turned back to James. He didn't hurt him this time, only grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What if I dated Evans, huh!? What if I took away the only bird _you _ever loved!?"

"Sirius, you've got to listen to him!" came Lily, the redhead rising from her spot by the fireplace. "Remus is telling the truth! Audrina Barnes fed you Cauldron Cakes with a love potion in them! That's why you don't remember any of this! You were so caught up with Audrina!"

"Oh, was that part of the plan too?" Sirius dropped James and took a step toward Lily. "Just hook me up with Barnes so James here could move right in and take Rory!?"

"Rory and I only _pretended _to date!" shouted James desperately from the ground. "It was all an act! She was helping me to make Lily jealous so I could finally get her! That's who I've wanted all this time, Sirius! I've always wanted Lily! It's all been for Lily! I love Rory like the sister I never had but I know how _you_ feel about her!" Sirius was giving James a warning glare now. "Padfoot…you can't tell me after _all _this that you don't have feelings for her. I mean, you nearly killed me for Merlin's sake!" He gave a feeble attempt at a laugh and got up from the ground slowly. "You've already admitted you love her, we still have it written on the Map. I knew before you could admit it to yourself, mate… She's your Lily."

Everyone was looking on anxiously, Rory included. After all, it could've been the moment everyone had been waiting for. Sirius Black could finally confess his feelings for Rory…_to _Rory (because he, apparently, had already told everyone else). But, of course, the moment was ruined when Ares flew in from the open common room window and dropped a parcel into Rory's hands. Everyone in the room turned to see her now, everyone taken by surprise. She couldn't tell if this was all very bad timing or very good timing. But what she did know, was that no one spoke or moved at all, except Ares who continued to figit restlessly. It seemed as though no one even breathed. Sirius was the first to make a move…and it was towards Rory. But he didn't come very close, only mouthing to her the words: "Follow me."

He strode over to the boys' dormitory, Rory following suit. And still, it seemed no one else in the common room moved a muscle but the two of them. Upon entering the seventh year dorm, Rory shut the door behind her and placed the letter in her back pocket, watching Sirius drop on to his four-poster. For a moment, they were both silent, until Sirius changed that once again.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said seriously, looking right at her with those piercing grey irises.

"Then why am I here?" But when Rory's hand reached for the doorknob, Sirius moved to her so quickly it was as though he'd summoned his broomstick to do so.

"I don't want to hurt you…_anymore_," he finished, and then cracked a crooked smile and laced his fingers in between Rory's before lamely saying, "You're my Lily."

Rory smiled, but rolled her eyes, and replied with, "Took you long enough."

Sirius smirked and leaned in, but quickly pulled back. "Hold on," he said, opening the door and leading Rory back down the stairs. Everyone's eyes were already on the pair once they'd descended down the stairs. And catching sight of their interlocked hands, caused their expressions to light up; James and Lily's hands finding one another's as well.

"Just thought you'd all want to see this," said Sirius before scooping Rory up bridal-style and pressing his lips down to her's. The cheers of their mates filled Gryffindor Tower, as Rory was sure they were all thinking the same thing: _Finally!_

And among all the excitement, Rory had nearly forgotten about the letter in her pocket. In fact, she would've had it not been for it's nearly falling out when Sirius placed her back on the ground. So she retrieved and unfolded and took a step toward the window to read while Sirius was lectured by Lily, Alice, and Marlene to not break Rory's heart.

_Aurora Hart:_

_ My sincerest apologies to both you and Drew for not having contacted you sooner. I have been extremely occupied with my Healer training duties and do hope you understand. I have, however, recieved all of your letters and am pleased to hear you are both doing well. Tara and I send our regards._

_ Respectfully yours,_

_ Mason Hart_

_Dictated but not read by:_

_Mary E. Cattermole_

–

"At least it's _something_, Wiles," came Remus's attempt to brighten Rory's mood after having read the letter himself.

"Yeah, well this _something _is shite," she swore, receiving a few looks from others in the library.

Being seventh years, if you weren't accepted into certain N.E.W.T. level classes, you had a free period during said class. And though this excited the Marauders at first, they found they truly did need to spend it wisely…by working. So they all occupied a large enough table that December afternoon, all except Lily who was in Ancient Runes and Peter and Alice who were in Divination.

"Nothing to have kittens over," James assured Rory. "Besides, doesn't this clear up all your mental thinking about something having happened to Mason? At least you know he's all right."

"That's not the point," Rory exasperatedly tried to explain. Sirius, seated at her side with his arm already slung across the back of her chair, then moved it to rest across her shoulders, caressing the one. "This is the first I'm hearing from him since he left, and he can't even sit down and write it himself! S'not like it was a novel!" Her voice was low but fierce.

"I'm gonna have to side with Rory on this one," said Marlene decidedly.

"Ah, a true change in the winds," teased James, the comment earning himself a swat to the arm by Marlene herself.

"Honestly," she said. "You _always_ make time for family, especially when you've barely got any to make time for — No offense, Ror."

"None taken."

"If one of _my _brothers pulled this bollocks with me, I'd be feeling the same way."

"Speaking of your brothers, Marls, how're they doing?" Rory hadn't seen or spoken with them since the time she spent at McKinnon Manor over the summer.

"Certainly quick to change the subject, aren't we?" Sirius joked.

"I liked Marlene's brothers," defended Rory casually. "Hell, I like them more than my own brother right now."

"Well the one you _really _liked has actually found someone to call his own," Marlene told her.

"Well good for him," Rory congratulated sincerely. "Wish I could say the same."

Sirius looked to her with shock, not sure who's statement to address first. "What d'you mean you _wish _you could?" he questioned, offended, before calling to mind what Marlene had said also. "Wait…the one you _really _liked?"

"It was nothing," Rory assured him. "And you technically never asked me to be yours."

"You birds and your technicalities," said James exasperatedly with a shake of his head.

"Well hold the Portkey! We can't discuss every _technicality_ right this minute," said Sirius, mainly to James before turning his head back to Rory. "I'd like to hear more about this bloke you _really _liked."

"My youngest brother, Blake, had a bit of a thing for Ror over here, and she had a bit of a thing for him back," Marlene spilled with a wink. James and Remus appeared rather amused; Sirius was the polar opposite.

"And _that's _all that happened — a bit of a thing," Rory snapped at Marlene, though all in good nature. "Out to ruin the first relationship I've had since James?"

"Nearly forgot!" said James. "Good luck living up to the greatest fake boyfriend she's ever had, Padfoot."

"Make no mistake, Prongsie, I _will _surmount you," Sirius gravely vowed. "I'll have you all know I plan to be the greatest _real _boyfriend Rory's ever had!"

"Once you ask her properly," added Marlene. And she intervened once again just as Sirius had turned to Rory and opened his mouth to say something. "Which does _not _mean right now!"

"I'm asking Lily tonight," James shared. "so Astronomy Tower's off limits if that's where you were planning your ickle date."

"It's not a date — it's a technicality," groaned Sirius teasingly, earning a slap on his arm from Rory.

"After all you put me through, Sirius Black, this technicalityis the _least _you can do," she told him.

"What's this I'm hearing about technicalities?" Benjy Fenwick, Marlene's seventh year Hufflepuff love interest since the last Hogsmeade trip, had strode over to the group. Benjy immediately dropped into the last remaining seat, coincidentally next to Marlene.

"I owe my girlfriend one," shared Sirius, tilting his head in Rory's direction. "Because 'till then she's not actually my girlfriend."

"Ah," Benjy nodded in full comprehension. "That reminds me…Marls, got plans for later?"

"Can't say that I do." Marlene gave a knowing, flirtatious smile.

"Well now you can," replied Benjy with a grin of his own.

"Not at the Astronomy Tower, you can't," James intergected in all seriousness. Remus pushed down the index finger James had held up in warning. "And wherever Padfoot's planning on holding his technicality."

"Actually, Prongsie, I don't reckon I'll be doing it tonight." Sirius wore a mischevious smirk now.

"You mean you still intend on making me wait?!" Rory's comment earned her more glares from around the library.

"If it weren't for your birds' barmy technicalities, you'd be mine already, love," Sirius told her, slipping his hand into her's and intertwining their fingers. The pair just stayed that way for a moment, Sirius holding her gaze, until he pulled away upon speaking again. "But since you want it to be _official_, I can't just have you knowing full-well when I'm to spring this on you."

Rory supposed Sirius did have a point, she was just tired of waiting. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "But at least do it before next year."

"We'll see." And again, Sirius's comment earned himself a slap in the arm from his officially un-official girlfriend.


End file.
